It's all YOUR fault!
by ladie shinomori
Summary: A.U. companion fic to Bless the Broken Road. Loud, obnoxious, crazy Kagura LITERALLY collides with the cold, quiet, uenemotional Sesshoumaru. From that moment on, their life's perspectives changed, proving opposites do attract.
1. I have no choice

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

First off, this is a **COMPANION** fic to my **Inuyasha-Sango** fic entitled Bless the Broken Road. Check it out if you dig the pairing…

More explanations at end of story…enjoy reading!

sampaguita -small white flowers exuding the sweetest smell ever. national flower of the Phil.

Koura – the ice cat demon from eps 75-77 (I think) waging war against Sessh

Yabou – ambition

Yuukan – bravery

If my Japanese is wrong, inform me!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I have no choice**

The massive garden was decorated with white sampaguitas. The scent was invigorating to the senses. Petals of red roses scattered everywhere, carpeting the greenery of the well-cut grass. There was a hired band playing on a platform at the centre of the garden. They were playing classical tunes of love songs written long ago. All of it projected nothing but beauty: the beauty of the festivity of the event.

Then why couldn't he rejoice in such? Why did he feel so trapped?

Sesshoumaru gazed at the tall, blue-haired woman standing right beside him. She, like his surroundings, projected beauty and grace. Her smile lighted paths she walked. Her words were melodies strung from an antique violin.

Then why did he have the sudden urge to run away from her?

Sesshoumaru blamed it on the situation.

Someone stepped up on the platform, interrupting the band just when they were about to play the song _Where Do I Begin,_ a juxtaposition of what was ahead. Sesshoumaru watched as the older version, mirror image of himself tapped the microphone, which produced a deafening echo all throughout the compound. The older man chuckled.

"Oops. Heh! Sorry about that!" Taisho Yuukan exclaimed, his 'youthful' exuberance coming into view. "Anyway, my wife and I are quite delighted to have you all here at our country house, considering everyone had to leave the city and civilization just to partake in this event," he shot a glare at Sesshoumaru. "I have no idea why my older son even chose to live in this god-forsaken boring town, and," he was cut off with a slight cough from his wife. "But then again, if he didn't insist in staying here, we wouldn't be having this party, would we?" his gaze was still on his eldest son. The father immediately noticed the annoyed glint in his son's eyes. "Anyway, I would like to announce the engagement of my eldest son, Sesshoumaru to Koura Yabou," he announced, raising his champagne glass to his audience.

A thunderous applause erupted. It was as if the greatest announcement had been proclaimed. Indeed, it was. All knew the union between the Yuukan and Yabou family was a big deal. Both families were part of the country's highest society, with great claims over money and power. A marriage between the eldest Yuukan and the eldest Yabou was a match made in heaven, filled with gold and approval by many.

Koura had a satisfied smile lingering on her face. She had always maintained looking dignified despite the girlish excitement bubbling inside of her. Meanwhile, her fiancé still wore his unemotional, blank expression, unmoved by the cheerfulness of the surrounding crowd. Koura gazed at Sesshoumaru, sending him a message to give in to the implied requests of the guests. He offered her a slight nod in understanding. He held up his hand, which she took accordingly. Together, the two ascended the built platform where Sesshoumaru's father had vacated.

Sesshoumaru claimed the microphone with his monotonous voice, applying the tiniest pint of joy. He hated showing emotions. He was the best actor at masking emotions from strangers; but at the moment he had to submit to the situation.

"Koura and I share my father's sentiments in regards to our engagement. We will see everyone at the wedding," he proclaimed, trying hard not to sound bored. He shifted his gaze towards Koura. He had done his job. He would leave the rest to her.

Koura realized the guests wanted something else. The chanting and hooting were encouragement for the 'lovebirds' to display any kind of affection. She was willing to show them. She leaned forward; her tall form still no match to Sesshoumaru's height. Sesshoumaru, being the gentleman he is, bent his head so Koura reached his ears. She whispered the gentlest and softest "I love you" in his ear, an affection she was not willing to share to anyone. Sesshoumaru brought his lips to place a kiss on her forehead.

He closed his eyes, mixed emotions playing in his eyes. "I do, too," he whispered before claiming her lips – much, much to the crowd's enjoyment and contentment.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Yellow. It was all yellow. No, not yellow but gold. Why was her dream filled with nothing but gold? She slightly cracked open one eye. _Ah, it was only the rays of the sun seeping through my window. Somehow it had invaded my dream._

She should really put a curtain on her window. The rising of the sun just seemed to interrupt her sleep every freaking morning. Damn! She cursed. Wouldn't you know? She was still late at waking up! Late again for work…

She half dragged her heavy footsteps downstairs. In less than thirty minutes, she was able to shower, grabbed any decent clothes to wear, put her hair up in a messy ponytail and bring herself downstairs. Her funky grandmother who never seemed to age a day older met her at the base of the stairs.

"Good morning, my beautiful granddaughter," Granny Bettie as she liked to be referred enveloped Kagura in a tight embrace. "Is that what you're wearing?" she asked upon examining the young woman from head to toe.

"Gran, you know I always wear this stuff," she straightened out her crisp white blouse that got wrinkled from her grandmother's embrace. "I can't wear stuff like those," she pointed at her grandmother's outfit. Granny Bettie was, as usual, wearing bright, vibrant colours: a bright pink for a shirt with matching bloody red Capri pants.

"Well, you should wear something womanly, even slutty, my dear. This pants of yours, which matches your eyes by the way, was just rotting old in your closet. That's why I borrowed them," Gran directed her towards the kitchen. "Anyway, eat your breakfast. You have a lot of work today," she started feeding Kagura with a mouthful of eggs, and then insisting a bite on a bagel. Kagura, in turn, dutifully munched on everything her granny fed her.

She took one huge gulp from a glass of milk. "I have to go, Gran. I don't wanna be late," she quickly gave her grandmother a peck on the cheeks, dashing to her office.

Her office as it turned out was right beside her house. In fact, it was part of the house: a small building beside the garage. On the door was a huge sign that read: Jiyuu Trucking Services. This was a family business that survived for seven years; Kagura had been managing it for nearly three years now.

"Good morning!" she muttered to her assistant, Abi, who was on the phone. It was apparent the young assistant was having trouble with the person on the other line. "Who is it?" she asked in low tone.

"Mrs. Tsubaki. Refusing to accept our loan," the younger girl mouthed.

Kagura rolled her eyes, smirking in annoyance. "Give me it." She moved her head sideways, trying to put her presence at ease. The smirk was all gone, replaced by the fake smile she wore. "Good morning, Mrs. Tsubaki," she let her cheeriness be absorbed in the receiver. "This is Kagura Jiyuu. We're really aware of our business's financial status, and you're assistance will be a big help. We are only awaiting for the confirmation of an order, and assure you we'll be able to pay up the loan," she paused, listening intently on the other woman. If there was anything Kagura was good at, it was to suck up to other people and make them surrender to her wishes.

But the smile on her lips quickly disappeared when her only two truck drivers entered the room. Kagura cupped the receiver. "Ginta, why were you absent yesterday?"

Ginta scratched his head. "I had a stomach ache, ma'am. I came here in the afternoon, though."

"Yes, Mrs. Tsubaki, I'm also aware of that," she directed her gaze to Ginta, cupping the receiver once more. "You know the orders for deliveries are done every morning. What's the use of coming to work when there's no work left?" she hissed. "No, but this order we're awaiting will guarantee our payment to our other loans to you," she once again focused on her phone conversation.

Ginta laughed nervously. "Well, heh, heh! It was really a near-death experience, ma'am. The pain was just too unbearable so I thought I should skip a half day's work."

Kagura rolled her eyes in exasperation. What was she to do with all these problems she was having? "What if I show you a real near-death experience!" she nearly screamed, unaware she was shouting at the phone instead at her employee. "Oh no, not you Mrs. Tsubaki. Hee, hee. But really ma'am, it would do a big help for our business. We promise to acknowledge you at our next Yellow Pages advertisement," she smiled then shot a glare at her two employees. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Tsubaki. I'll send someone for the cheque. Have a good day," she had a gentle look on her face upon hearing the financier's agreement.

But the gentle look dissipated like a bubble in thin air. The two truck drivers were now subjected to the harsh, fear-adhesive appearance their employer was famous for.

"Temper, temper," Abi tried to remind her. "Not good for the heart, Ms. Kagura."

Kagura clenched her fists. "Fine. Just make sure if you're skipping a day's work, skip the time when there's no orders to be filled," she pointed to Ginta who seemed relieved he didn't receive tongue-lashing from the fiery woman. Kagura turned to the other employee. "How can I help you, Hakkaku?"

"Umm… Ma'am, if I could be so bold… You know how it is with the missus and the… uh," he was cut off by a harsh 'get to the point' from Kagura. "Can I have an early payday?"

Kagura's eyes widened. "Again? You just asked for an early pay last week!"

Kagura buried her head in despair. Must she really be subjected to such cruelty? Why couldn't she be freed from life's sarcasms and tortures? Oh how she craved for freedom from it all!

* * *

**A/N: **This is my 2nd fic, and it's AU once more. Therefore, I think I have the freedom of making my characters act a little OOC, esp with Sessh and Kagura who are both complicated to write in maintaining their ICness. I also have weird reasons in placing roles with various characters... so pls be patient with me. 

The plot, just like my other fic, is borrowed from a romance Filipino movie. I'm a sucker for those.

Tell me what you think about this first chapter and give this fic a chance, eventhough we all know Kagura's dead in the manga…


	2. Profiles

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Warning**: Kanna here is really OOC but her no-human emotion personality does not fit the story so hopefully this won't be held against this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Profiles**

Quiet.

All was quiet as he stared at the imposing figure of the private plane that would take him back to the city. He hated the city. It was full of chaos, trouble and loud things. He hated those. He enjoyed the peace and tranquility found in the countryside, in this little town his father claimed as boring. Sesshoumaru scowled. It was because of duty he had to leave this peaceful place. It was because of work his peace of mind would be troubled once more.

"How long are you going to stay in the city?" Koura inquired, knowing full well of his fiancé's loath of the metropolis.

Sesshoumaru looked down on his fiancée who clung to him as if for dear life. In a way he did not want to let her go just yet. She was part of the solitude he planned for his life; and now he was leaving her and all the quietness behind. Ironic, a week ago at their engagement party he wanted to run away from her. "One week the most. Depending on the problem at the plant factory. That would determine my stay."

Koura nodded, pursing her lips. "I will miss you, hon," she murmured still not letting go. Someone grabbed both their attention. The plane, owned by Sesshoumaru's family, was ready for boarding. Koura knew the time was right for her to give him a kiss or something. Her fiancé was not one to show affections in public. He would hate her for this, but… She pulled him down to subject him to a passionate lip lock. As expected, Sesshoumaru was taken aback. "Go, or you'll miss your flight," she pushed him gently towards the plane's direction. "I'll call you in the morning tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Before he walked away, he whispered something unexpected that made Koura's heart flutter. "I'll miss our solitary evenings, Koura." With that, he boarded the plane.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Movies could give members of the audience new perspectives in their lives. Or, they could only provide evidences to further establish a biased opinion. For Kagura, it was the latter - especially if the movie was about a weak man leaving a faithful woman for a more exciting life with a vivacious vixen. Such movies produced a seething anger inside Kagura.

Their small family of four women had just finished watching a tearjerker. All eyes were red, swollen from the continuous wiping of Kleenex. After the sniffs and hiccups, they gathered around the dining table to discuss the film. It was a ritual for them every night.

"I'm telling you. Men are the females' worst enemies. They are just filthy bastards who want nothing but to bed women, explode in pleasure, then leave them behind in misery. Why they're even created puzzles me!" Kagura could be heard trying to get her point across.

Her family was used to her lopsided arguments when it came to men in general. The young woman was more than a feminist in the lowest sense. She was a man-hater; and she hated them with a passion. Her reasons, on the other hand, were quite justifiable.

A woman with golden blonde hair sighed out loud. "Kagura, honey. Not all men are what you envisioned them to be. Not all men are like your father," Roze patted her eldest daughter's hand. She was aware Kagura would not change her mind any minute; but there was nothing wrong in trying.

Granny Bettie supported her daughter's sentiments. "Your mother's right, Kagura. If it weren't for these men, I wouldn't have your mother who in turn wouldn't have you. But that David," she quickly changed the subject. "Was a real hunk, eh? He reminded me of my Domingo," the grandmother had a mystified look in her eyes, reminiscing the good old times.

A petite sixteen-year old girl with white hair perked up. Kagura's half-sister enjoyed hearing their grandmother's torrid love affairs with men. Granny Bettie had never really married, not even once. But her intense relationship with five lovers qualified them to be referred as husbands. "Was he your third husband, Gran?" Kanna asked curiously.

"No. Isn't Domingo your fourth? Because I remember clearly he was such an avid suitor when Dad decided to leave. Is that right, mom?"

Kagura stayed silent as the three continued gushing about Gran's love stories. She had long ago made a decision men are only a bane of existence in this world. No one could really blame the red-eyed man-hater. She had witnessed the abuse her mother had gone through in the hands of her father. He viewed women as possession, for him to do away. How her mother ever found the will to love again, thus producing Kagura's half-sister, Kanna, was beyond Kagura's comprehension.

A scowl was apparent on her face as giggles from the three ladies filled the dining room. "I'm going to sleep," she announced much to her family's dismay.

Expect it if the conversation involved the matters of the heart, Kagura was first to flee.

* * *

Really short and boring chapter and could've been written a lot better. This scene just needs to be written to really jumpstart with the story. Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome. 

Thanks for those (three wonderful ppl) who reviewed the first chapter.

The OOCness of characters were done intentionally to fit the storyline – but I'm not going to go overboard with their out of character ways.


	3. What could be worse?

**Standard disclaimer.**

**Warning**: might be confusing, esp the last scene. so, feel free to ask questions in your review.

Still, hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: What could be worse?**

He grumbled. He nearly growled. His brows wrinkled in annoyance. He scowled.

Sesshoumaru took a quick look at the clock before snatching the phone from the receiver. It was only six in the morning. He was not expected until ten at work. Yet his sleep was already disturbed by a phone call.

"Hello," he audibly grunted.

"We're pretty grumpy this morning, aren't we?" a sultry voice commented.

"Koura," Sesshoumaru acknowledged. He should have anticipated it was she. After all, who would dare disturb the 'great' Sesshoumaru in his sleep?

"Well, good morning to you too," she replied sarcastically. "I told you I would call in the morning. How was your flight?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "Dull," he answered. Flying was just one of the many things Sesshoumaru detested in life. He frowned when he heard his fiancée laughing. "Something funny, Koura?"

"I was just laughing at my expense. Here I was thinking you'd actually tell me more than just the word 'dull'. You'll never change, eh, Sesshoumaru?"

He knitted his brow. He and Koura had known each other for a long time. Surely she would be the last person to expect him to utter more than five words in a meaningless conversation. But why did he always treat every conversation he had with his fiancée meaningless? "I'm glad you're amused." There. He said more than one word!

As expected, Koura did all the talking, and he did all the listening.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

She walked around, back and forth in the small, cramped up office set up beside her home. Life would have been perfect if it weren't for her business being endangered. The order confirmation she was expecting the previous day didn't arrive. What was she to do? She still had loans to pay, especially the recent loan she had just acquired from her financier. Curse the world!

If there was one thing she desired in life, it was to be free her from such problems.

Other than that, life was perfect for Kagura.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

There it was again. Another phone call to disturb such a perfected sleep! He should make Koura aware of the implications she was causing. He snatched the phone once more from the nightstand.

"What is it now, Koura?" he asked, this time not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"No, sir… It's Yura!" a high-pitched voice corrected him.

"Yura?" Hecould not recall anyone by that name.

"Yes, Yura. You're temporary secretary? I'm filling in for Mrs. Tamara while she's on a maternity leave. You hired me one month ago, sir. Well, actually sir, I was already an intern here. I don't know, for some reason you didn't keep me. But then, when I saw the job opening I quickly took the chance and," she was cut off.

"Get to the point, Yura," he said, keeping his patience intact, as he remembered he did indeed hire her.

"Sirrrrr," she exclaimed in a pouty voice. "The employers of the ARMA trucking services are on strike. The personnel at the plant said if we didn't have anyone delivering the products at the designated time, we would lose profit. What do we do, sir?"

"Acquire another services from a different establishment," he said with nonchalance.

"But sirrrr, how do I do that?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "There's a big book under your desk. It contains yellow pages. Inside those pages contain various companies of different sorts of services. Look for those dealing with trucking and delivery services," he said, already agitated. He had said more sentences in a span of two hours. It was draining his energy.

"Ohhh. Why didn't I think of that? Heh!" Yura answered in a sheepish tone. "Well, alright, boss. I'll make the call. Bye, bye. See you soon."

Sesshoumaru grunted before making his way to the bathroom. His last chance of stealing some more sleep was taken away. He had no choice.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Kagura sat dejected at her desk, staring at the phone in frustration. She was obviously waiting for a call that will never come.

"Don't worry, Kag. There'd be some company bound to need our services," Abi tried comforting her employer. The pressures of their business were clearly showing on Kagura's face. "You have more wrinkles than Gran Bettie from worrying too much," she said half-joking. Kagura only shot her a look that shut her up.

A music from heaven sounded. Actually, it was only the phone ringing; but immediately the dejected woman by the desk perked up.

"Good morning. Jiyuu Trucking and Delivery Services. Kagura speaking. How can I help you?"

A perky voice erupted from the other line. "Goodie. This is Yura from Gold & Amber Inc." Kagura mouthed a squeal to Abi who looked curious. "We're interested of your delivery services. Do you have any ten-wheeler?"

"Ten-wheeler?" Kagura voiced out, knowing they did not have the type of vehicle for their business. "Why of course. We have all kinds of trucks here. We have box trucks, cargo vans… You name it, we got it!" she lied. Kagura hated lying; but if it were for the sake of the business, she'd do it any minute. Abi kept pulling the sleeve of her shirt, reminding Kagura of the lies she was telling. Kagura just ignored her. "But… all the big ones we have are unavailable right now. We do have other orders to fill. Let us know earlier if you happen to require them. Although we do have one available right now…" a half-evil smile plastered on her face. All Abi could do was shake her head in disapproval at her employer.

"As long as it's called a truck and you can deliver it, fine by me!" Yura said.

"You got it, ma'am."

"I will send you the necessary directions and instructions by fax. Bye, bye. Take care."

"Nice doing business with you!" Kagura chimed in. The moment she put the phone down, she met an enraged Abi. "What?" she asked with a touch of innocence.

"You are such a liar. A good one, but real evil!"

"It's the Gold & Amber Inc. I could not pass such an opportunity!" Kagura smile triumphantly.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

What a way to start a day! First, his sleep was disturbed. Twice! Then there was the strike by the trucking company, which was under contract. He should sue them for causing such distress! Second, while he was bathing, he ran out of hot water. Just when he was starting to relax, cold water came pouring out of the shower. He should really complain about the condo-apartment's tubing. Then now!

"Fuck!" he rarely cursed. It was not like him to resort to such foul language. It was more like his younger brother's personality.

Now, he was stuck in the elevator!

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

"WHAT?"

Abi flinched at Kagura's uproar. "You mean to tell me, both Ginta and Hakkaku, both of them are not coming to work? Just when one of the country's biggest companies hired us? When this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity comes knocking in our door? When this order would help us gain money in order to pay some loans, pay your income? They're not here?"

Kagura stormed out of the office. She should really show them the true meaning of a 'mean boss'. But she just could not. "Me and my stupid, big heart!" she muttered under breath. Abi trailed behind her.

"So… You're doing the deliveries?"

"Who do you expect would do it, then? Does your driver's license allow you to drive trucks," she shot Abi a glare. "I thought so too," she snatched the truck keys Abi held up in her hands.

An old, white 6-L box truck covered in dirt was parked right outside the gate. It might have looked decent if it wasn't half-covered in dirt and mud. The sign was barely legible, as it had become battered; and the "Jiyuu" sign was missing a letter 'y'.

"So… you're taking this truck?" Abi asked the obvious.

"This is the only one left. The other one's with Hakkaku, while the rental van's broken," Kagura answered in annoyance. "The moment we get the money, I'll make sure to buy a new truck!" she promised more to herself than to Abi.

"Umm, Kagura," Abi looked at her hesitantly. She was aware her employer was already in a foul mood; but there was another problem needed to be brought up with her. Abi pointed at something that made Kagura's eyes misty in anger.

The truck had a flat tire. Kagura kicked at it, as if scolding the tire for being useless. "Get me the spare tire," she said to Abi, controlling the rage bubbling inside her.

It took her twenty minutes to change tires. She was covered in grease and sweat. The summer sun chose not to cooperate, shining brightly. Kagura was agitated, exhausted, filthy and greasy, and the worst of all, in a much fouler mood. She stared at the white dress shirt she was wearing, cursed herself from forgetting to change shirts while changing tires. "This day should not get any worse!" she threatened out loud to no one in particular before stomping back inside her house to change clothing. She should at least look presentable for the delivery!

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Fifteen minutes stuck inside an elevator was never a good experience. The humidity outside seemed to creep in inside the lift where Sesshoumaru was awaiting quite patiently for help. It was a good thing the phone inside the elevator was working.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mr. Yuukan. There were some problems with the wiring but all is well now," the condominium manager apologized.

Sesshoumaru only regarded him with a nod. His patience was wearing thin at the moment. His dress shirt was sticking to his body, drenched from sweat. He could not bear to show himself at work looking sloppy. He had to go and change, not even caring if he would be late for work.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Fate works in a funny way. It has the ability to work its way into people's lives in creative manners. When it has succeeded, it sits in one corner laughing at others' expense. It can never be blamed, for She has every right to do what She wants. Sometimes, She's a big help. Most of the time, Fate is just a big pain in the butt.

Fate decides to interfere in the lives of Kagura Jiyuu and Sesshoumaru Yuukan. They are two individuals who live on opposites poles of the world. Fire and ice. Hot and cold. Summer and Winter. Active and passive. Loud and silent. Two opposing forces colliding with each other is something Fate finds interest in.

For at the very moment, just when Kagura is once again subjected into an angry fit for not knowing where to go, her truck collides with Sesshoumaru's black Mercedes.

And all hell breaks loose.

And the avalanche's roar echoed in silence.

Kagura and Sesshoumaru finally meet.

* * *

**A/N**: thanks for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. 

I must say this is hard to write, as I tried to copy scene by scene from the movie (where I was basing my plot). the whole FIC was just HARD to write, bcoz Kagura and Sessh are two complex characters to keep in character. So, I'm really sorry about the OOCness.

The next chapters I hope will finally be free-flowing. Also, I really did change the tense in the last scene of this chapter. If it was confusing, I hope I'll explain it better in the next one.


	4. Collide

**Standard disclaimer.**

**A/N**: I wish I could've written this much better. Really, really sorry. Blame it on writer's block – lame excuse but it's the truth. Heh.

Warning: some curses uttered. Pardon me for that.

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Collide**

"Son of a-," Kagura hissed as she felt the impact of the collision. She hopped off the truck, rage burning in her insides. _This day just got worse!_ She mentally screamed. Her immediate action was to examine the damage to her truck as it hit the front left side of a sleek, black Mercedes.

A tall man with silvery-white hair got out of the black car, a frown forming on his delicate features. Kagura gave him a snotty look.

"Shit, man! Look what you've done to my truck! My taillight's hanging loose. Do you even know how to drive?" her voice was a tad louder than a normal shout.

The man carefully looked over the extent of the damage of his own vehicle then compared to the truck's own damages. "Are you blaming me for your own mistake?" he asked in nonchalance and a calmed voice.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, her face flushed red from seething fury. "My mistake? Your mistake! You should observe the road carefully for large vehicles. Look! Look at my taillight." She stomped her foot in a demanding way, determined to win this war.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

The woman was impossible. She was blaming him. Sesshoumaru could only do so much to control his patience. He was a very calm person; but if he lost his cool, even the devil himself would cower.

"Woman," he stated in a derogatory way. "Look closely at your pathetic truck. It's a piece of garbage, whilst my own vehicle suffered a more severe damage. My headlight's broken. There's a big dent on the left side of the car. My bumper's also hanging loose. Now tell me whose vehicle suffered more?" his eyes narrowed, as he spat out the words.

"You… You – son of a DOGTARD!" she yelled in rage. "Don't you throw fancy, schmancy words at me, arrogant white-haired bastard. Why don't you pay for the damages you caused and get this whole mess over with?"

"Pay for the damages? I had the right of way. You were backing your truck in a blind spot. You should have been more careful." Sesshoumaru was getting more and more irritated minute by minute. He was already an hour late for work. It would not sit well with him if people started questioning his tardiness.

"NO! It's your fault. You pay me for all of this. Or I swearrrr, I'll sue you. You, arrogant, selfish bastard!"

Sesshoumaru was getting tired of this. He has no time to spare for such trivial matters. "Fine. I'll give you my insurance's number. You contact them and claim compensation," he muttered half-heartedly. He searched for a contact card but found he was out of it. _Oh, the pain!_ "I've run out of cards. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper where you can write my number?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do," she rolled her eyes at him, fishing through her breast pockets. "Give me you number," she demanded, he adhered. "Hey, what's your damn name?"

"Sesshoumaru Yuukan," he stated.

She scribbled some more on her palm. "Shesshh-om… how do you freakin' spell that?"

"S-e-s-s-h-o-u-m-a-r-u."

"And Yuukan's a Y-o-o-k-a-n?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. She was starting to _really_ grate on his nerves to the point he wanted to run a claw through her – if only he had claws. "Y-u-u-k-a-n."

"Sheesh. Can't your parents give you nice names with easy spellings?" she spat sarcastically. "Your insurance better pay me, or else, I'm warning you!" she threatened as Sesshoumaru decided to leave her be.

He ignored her and got back inside his –now damaged- vehicle.

This day was obviously the worst day in his entire existence.

By the time he got to his office, Sesshoumaru's temper was flaring though very well hidden. He hardly acknowledged the employees who greeted him with fake sincerity. The words spoken by his secretary went in and out of his ears. All he wanted was to isolate him from all the annoyance.

"Sir, a Mr. Tootousai was begging to see you," Yura said for the fifth time. "He said it's very important."

Sesshoumaru knew the purpose of the former employee's visit. Unfortunately for Mr. Tootousai, Sesshoumaru had already lost his patience. He dismissed Yura with just a wave of hand. Once he was alone in the room, he immediately contacted his car insurance company. He would inform them about what happened, making sure the insurance company would clearly realize the woman's fault. _Who does she think she is if she thinks she could claim money from me?_

A small smirk crossed his lips. No one had dared cross Sesshoumaru before – and certainly the woman from the parking lot would not be the first to do it!

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Kagura half-dragged her feet all the way to her room. She certainly had a challenging day; and she was exhausted to the core.

"Oh, you're back!" her grandmother greeted her as she tried on some of Kagura's shirts. "Can I borrow this? I'm going to go out for my afternoon walk," she informed Kagura.

Kagura nodded with a smile as she plopped down on her bed. "Sure, Gran. Where's my mom? I don't think I've seen her today."

Gran Bettie modelled the lilac shirt in front of the mirror. "Your mom's out on a date with Byakuya. I like this shirt. You've never worn this before, eh? I think it would look real good on you, my dear."

"It seems mom's always out on a date with that Byakuya guy. Are they serious with each other? I don't like the looks of the guy. He gives me the creeps," Kagura said haughtily.

Gran Bettie shook her head. "You should be happy for your mom, instead of judging the guy based on first impressions. Your mom's very happy nowadays. Anyway," she turned to Kagura with an inquiring look. "How was your day today? You look really tired."

"I am! I kind-of got lost on my way. I went to the main office building instead of the plant factory. The girl who called me didn't indicate in the fax where I should go. Good thing I got to the plant factory just in time. I did all the deliveries right on the dot!"

"I'm proud of you, my dear. You're really good with what you do. But wait," her grandmother peered in closer to her. "Why do you have this sour look on your face? I swear my child, you're messing up your good looks when you wrinkle your face like that."

Kagura stood up from the bed and went to look out the window. "An arrogant bastard hit my truck this morning." Her grandmother had a worried look on her face as she checked Kagura for injuries. "Don't worry 'bout me, Gran. I'm fine. It's that bastard's car that suffered the most. But I swear on my truck's survival, I will sue him if he won't pay for the damages he caused," she huffed in anger.

"Is this 'bastard' cute?" her grandmother asked.

"Wha-! I didn't notice his girly features, silver hair, golden eyes with cold stare, or not even his tall frame. No, I don't think he had good looks," she croaked out. Gran Bettie did not say anything but the look she gave Kagura meant she knew Kagura was lying. "Plus, he really is so arrogant and feels like he has the right to everything. Well, sorry for ruining his Mercedes!" she snorted.

Gran Bettie only shook her head. She could only wait for the day her granddaughter would change her attitude toward men. No one in their family had yet to walk down the aisle. From the looks of it, Kagura would not be the first. "There's still hope for Kanna," she muttered under breath much to Kagura's confusion. "Well, I'm off for my afternoon walk," she gave Kagura a peck on the cheeks before walking out of the room.

When left alone, Kagura stared out the window with a distant look in her eyes. The setting sun painted the sky orange with golden hues.

Golden hues. Like that bastard's eyes.

Kagura realized she had been thinking of the man from earlier. She blinked to rid her thoughts of the image of the tall silver-haired man with golden eyes. "Bastard," she scoffed.

* * *

**Sioned (and also to everyone else): I really forgot what the panther demon name was. so i went to look it up from the internet and episode summaries kept referring to the ice panter demon as koura. i tried to download the episode containing them but i've no luck. so...if it's ok, i'd stick with the name koura. heehee. sorry bout my stupidity. heh.**

**Thanks to all those who took time to review. They meant so much to me. I truly appreciate it. So please, leave a comment, suggestion or a question. Say what you want. Thanks.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter contains more Sessh/Kagura 'deadly' encounters.**


	5. call me CRAZY

Standard disclaimer.

Enjoy this rather long chapter.

Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: call me CRAZY**

In this small country town, there were a total of three wedding boutiques. Brides and Grooms were known for their discount and cheap wedding dresses as well as rental tuxedos. This store was for the average citizens. Doves & Butterflies offered wedding trinkets, wedding motifs and themes and everything one would need for a simple affordable wedding. Prices in this store varied. La Matrimonia, on the other hand, had been around for almost twenty years. One could see a wedding planner only by appointment along with a quite high fee. This store was for the rich townspeople.

La Matrimonia would be in charge of Sesshoumaru and Koura's wedding.

"I'm still not sure what colour motif to choose," Koura was heard telling the emasculate wedding planner, Kamatari, assigned for them. Apparently, the womanish man was the very best in this business concerning weddings. Kamatari could be heard giggling.

"Why not Fuchsia?" he suggested stealing a glance at Sesshoumaru who wore a rather bored expression on his face.

"Azure," Sesshoumaru bluntly stated.

Kamatari frowned. "You mean blue? That is such a COLD colour. We need something heart-warming, especially because you're having a country wedding."

Sesshoumaru scowled. He hated it when people disagreed with him. He shifted his eyes to Koura, as if telling her to deal with the matter. Koura, knowing too well her fiancé disapproved of being opposed, agreed on the rather cold colour. "I love azure. It has a mixture of blue, silver and white. Very pure colour."

Kamatari sighed. "Like your hair, my dear. Very well. Azure it is!"

The rest of the day was spent planning menus for the reception, flowers to be used for decorations and the bouquet, music arrangement, and all things needed for a very expensive wedding. Sesshoumaru let Koura deal with everything; Koura knew what was best for the both of them. He spent his time in the wedding boutique talking with business associates and colleagues on his cellphone. Talk about him being quite excited of the upcoming event!

"Something wrong?" Koura asked as the couple left the boutique after hours of wedding planning. She was aware Sesshoumaru was not fond in engaging in such matters, like organizing a party; but he was a gentleman to accompany his future wife in arranging their wedding. "You seemed a little tensed and bothered. Did I take too long in there?"

He gave a slight scowl. "As always my stay in the city was a headache."

"That bad?" she asked as the two of them approached the parked limousine. The chauffer opened the car door for them.

"Major problems in the plant and warehouse were still left unfixed. Our delivery contractors were on strike. We have to depend on some small-time delivery services to do our distribution," he stated in his serious, business tone. Then immediately, his eyes narrowed and anger seemed to seep out. "Then, a woman with natural insanity bumped my car, and caused too much damage on it. She demanded I pay for the small dent her dreadful truck had." Koura gave her a sympathetic look. It seemed like all the worst things that could happen in the city, happened to Sesshoumaru whenever he was there. "I had informed my insurance of the trouble she caused. They will turn the tables on her," he slightly snorted as if he finally won the battle.

No one could ever cross this Sesshoumaru and leave unharmed. Certainly not the red-eyed, insane woman!

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Arrogant. Cocky. Bastard.

The grating of her teeth was enough to recognize she was mad. Kagura was mad. Just the previous day, she had called the insurance company of one Sesshoumaru Yuukan to claim over the 'damages' on her truck. They refused, indicating it was more her fault. Apparently, Mr. Yuukan's car received more damages than her truck. Now, she was the one who had to pay for those damages. Where would she get the money for the cost of paying repairs on a Mercedes?

It was a good thing he provided two numbers where he could be reached: one was his insurance company's number and the other was his personal line in his office. It was really a _good_ thing because this Sesshoumaru Yuukan will hear an earful of insults from Kagura.

"Hello? Yura speaking. How can I help you," a vaguely familiar cheerful voice answered the phone. Kagura was too infuriated to register what the person from the other line was saying.

"Can I talk to this Sesshhh-oh-maru Yuukan?" she said, controlling her angry tone.

"Sorry, Mr. Yuukan's still not back in the city. Would you like to leave a message?"

Her grip on the handset was whitening. She was losing her cool. "Message, huh? Well, tell that son of a dogtard that Kagura Jiyuu called and that he has no freaking right to demand that I pay for his car's damages when it was clearly his fault!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Can you rephrase that question? I don't think Mr. Yuukan will appreciate that!"

Kagura clenched her fist. "That's exactly what I'm trying to accomplish here, missy. That this Sesshhh-oh-maru will be insulted enough to forget his cocky ego and pay me for the damages he caused!"

The woman on the other line hissed a breath. "Look, Ms. Jiyuu, whoever you are, I can't really relay your message to him. So why don't you call again when he's back?"

"And when will this ass of a man return?"

"That's for him to decide and for you to find out. Thank you very much, ma'am," the woman said with a rather fake sweetness and politeness applied to her voice. The next thing Kagura heard was the click of the phone. She turned to look at Abi who was quietly sitting on a corner in observance.

"She hung up on me!" Kagura stated in disbelief. "That bitch!" She started redialling the number. Abi was quick to snatch the phone from her hand. "Hey!"

"Stop harassing people, Kagura. Give it some time. Calm yourself down and call back when your temper's on a low level, 'kay?" Abi patted her on the back. Kagura yielded.

"But this is not over," she pointed a finger at Abi as if the girl was the bastard's incarnate in flesh at the moment. "I'll never pay for that bastard's mistake. I'll make sure of that, even if it means war!"

That was rather unfortunate – that is, for Sesshoumaru Yuukan. Because when Kagura decided on something, she would never back down from it; and she had decided to wage war over the man she claimed an arrogant, annoying, piece of dogtard!

Kagura called the same number for about five more times, causing her more distress and annoyance, and also resulting to a newfound enemy in this Yura.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

The following week, Sesshoumaru was back in the city. If he managed to fix the problems in the company, he would not have to stay for another week. His wedding with Koura was fast approaching. He rather preferred to stay in the countryside during the whole preparation, but it was not like his help would be needed. He just favoured the peace and tranquility in the countryside.

"Good morning, sir," Jakken, the Yuukan family's chauffer greeted him while opening the car door. Sesshoumaru only acknowledged him with a slight nod. Ever since he had the accident caused by the 'insane' woman, Sesshoumaru had made it a point to not drive in the city. He then 'borrowed' his father's private driver for his own.

In less than twenty minutes, Sesshoumaru arrived at his office. Jakken was a very capable and loyal employee of the Yuukan family, though his constant chatter grated Sesshoumaru's nerves. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the small 'imp', as Inuyasha fondly referred to the driver.

"Be back by five," Sesshoumaru said as he stepped out of the car.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

It was a rather lovely day, in her opinion, even though the sky was exceptionally cloudy and the atmosphere was gloomy. The wind was blowing far too strongly. Many would frown upon such weather but Kagura rather enjoyed it; not to mention that it was the day where she would pick up her paycheque from the Gold&Amber Inc.

Kagura was sitting at the side of the building, finishing the sandwich her grandmother had prepared for her. She arrived there a tad earlier, when the building was still closed and the night security was just wrapping up their shifts. She brushed the small crumbs of bread from her dress shirt and picked up her shoulder bag, readying herself before she entered the building. She was instructed to claim it from the Finance Dept. - where it was located she had no idea.

She was about to approach the main entrance when a man with whitish silver hair stepped out of a limousine, his face though hidden from her sight. Her thought immediately went back to the 'bastard' who triggered anger in her like a flash of lightning. When she tried to focus her gaze quickly, she deemed her mind was simply playing a trick on her. She shook her head, trying hard to erase the unpleasant feeling forming inside her. _'This is not the day, Kagura, to be indulging your self in such unpleasant thoughts!'_ she scolded herself. By the time she entered the building, a smile was on her face.

It didn't take long when the smile was gone, though. Kagura had lost her way in this god-forsaken big building. She had asked three people directions to the Finance Dept. She was pinpointed to three different locations and floors. Her patience was starting to get tested. She had just left the wrong place, Finance Review Dept. when she caught sight of the whitish silver hair for the second time. This time, Kagura was sure she saw the same man from the lower level some minutes ago.

'_Damn! It's him. The bastard works here?'_ She questioned herself upon catching sight of his face finally. It was the same arrogant man from the parking lot who put a dent on his truck. Kagura quickly covered her face with the folder she was holding the moment _Sessh-oh-maru_ turned around. He did not see her. Good!

Not good! For Kagura, that is. Because when Sesshoumaru turned sideways he caught sight of the same red-eyed woman who caused such damages on his brand new Mercedes. He pretended he did not see her. He immediately dismissed the employee who was talking to him. He would test if she would follow where he would go. He started walking away from her, keeping a close distance so she would still be able to follow – if she wanted to. An amused smirk formed on his mouth as she started to slowly retrace the paths he had taken. A plan was forming in his mind.

Kagura was sure her patience had reached its limit. The moment she caught up to him, she would give him a mouthful of insults no man had ever been subjected to. That is, if she would be able to catch up to him. The bastard seemed to be walking in such fluidity, walking in straight lines, as if mocking her to go and follow him. She quickened her pace. Kagura was determined to give a piece of her mind to the bastard.

Sesshoumaru entered a room; a mocking smirk close to an amused smile was plastered all over his face.

"Are you running away from me?" Kagura yelled, oblivious to her surroundings. "I know you know I was here. Listen, mister. If you think you can harass me by claiming money from me, you're wrong. You know that stupid collision we had? That was your fault. I'm sure you are aware of that. My truck was like this," she gestured with her left hand. "And your stupid car was going like this, right?" she held up her right hand. "So when I was backing up, you approached. Boom! You hit my truck! Your fault!"

For some reason, Sesshoumaru could not feel angry or annoyed. Was he actually amused? Well he was, considering the situation. The woman seemed unperturbed with her surroundings.

Unless she had no idea she followed him in the men's washroom!

"Are you done with your hysterics?" he calmly asked, fighting the heavy grin threatening to show.

"Hysterics? No, no, no!" she shook a finger on his face. "You wouldn't wanna be talking to me when I'm being hysterical! I swear. Because, if I'm hysterical, I'd be cursin' and hittin' and slappin' you like crazy, mister. Now, we wouldn't want that, right? So you better tell them damn insurance of yours to quit pesterin' me about payin' your damages. Because I ain't payin' anythin'. You are! No man has ever been born to cross with me, and certainly you wouldn't be the first one!" she strongly bawled at him, red eyes fixed on gold ones.

Sesshoumaru allowed the tiniest grin, something no one could detect. "Look, I'd be willing to negotiate outside. When I'm done doing what I should be doing in here," he remarked with a mild-mannered sarcasm.

The statement seemed to make her realize where she was. Kagura's eyes slowly shifted her eyes around the small room. About five, six including the _bastard,_ men had their eyes on her. Four were standing in front of the urinal stall, hiding their 'treasures' from a woman's gaze. Kagura gulped, embarrassment rushed to her face. Tears formed in her eyes due to humiliation.

"I...uh, only wanted to prove... my, ummm,point," her voice quivered. "I'm only after p-pr-principle, you know. This is not over yet," she muttered. She turned around and softly bumped into the wall, much, much to her embarrassment. She quickly dashed out of the washroom. To hell with the paycheque! She'd send Abi to collect it. Right now, she needed to hide her face from everybody.

Sesshoumaru watched her bumped into the wall in a very comical way, and left the room like a mad woman. Actually scratch that, she was a MAD woman. Insane! But funny.

"Scary woman," one man commented. Sesshoumaru could only snort before leaving. Once he reached his office, he immediately contacted the security from the lower level.

"There's a woman coming down, wearing a lavender shirt. Make note of her identity and face and make sure she be banned from this building," he ordered. "She is insane!" he decided to throw in the last comment for his own entertainment's sake.

Coincidentally, Kagura just stepped out of the elevator in the main floor. Her face was clearly visible to the security guard. "Yes, sir," the guard answered, his eyes following her every move, scrutinizing her.

Kagura noticed it. She approached him. "What're you looking at?" she growled at the guard. The guard actually cowered before her.

* * *

A/N: am i making Kagura sound TOO bitchy? i dont want to characterize her in the way that readers would actually start to get annoyed at. I'm trying to keep her in character as well as put a little personality of the character in the movie to whom I based Kagura. so...tell me if she's becoming WAYYY too annoying.

Any kind of review will be welcome. Thanks.


	6. Realize

**Standard disclaimer.**

**A/N**: half of this chapter contains bitchiness in Kagura's part. Hopefully most of you can cope up for just a little more. Heh. Thanks for those who took time in reviewing.

Keep the reviews coming and the updates will be faster.

I plan to finish this fic before my INUSAN fic. This fic will play an important part in Bless the Broken Road. Check it out if you dig the pairing.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Realize**

The smile on her lips indicated she was on a good mood. It was as if the chance encounter with the great _Sessh-oh-maru Yuukan_ did not occur at all. It was always like that with Kagura. One minute she was happy, the next second she was all angst. She was the living metaphor of a soda bottle. When she was all shook up, bubbles of anger or of joy burst out. People had just to figure out which one was it.

She approached the building with full confidence, despite of what happened two days ago. It was all forgotten – the one wherein she deliberately followed the _bastard_ inside the men's washroom. Oh well, it's been done. No sense in thinking about it, right?

She was back to collect the paycheque she meant to pick up two days prior. Kagura re-decided she should be the one to do it, after Abi declined her orders.

"Good morning," she greeted the guard by the entrance counter. She vaguely recognized him as the one she had snapped at after her humiliating experience a couple of days ago. The guard was eyeing her suspiciously. Kagura just flashed him a big, friendly smile. It did not work. The guard walked to her and actually restrained her. "Excuse me, can I please pass?" she asked with an over exaggerated sweetness.

"Sorry, ma'am. I can't let you in this building," he said with a faltering voice. He was a little afraid of the alleged insane woman. Well, she was insane according to the boss.

Kagura controlled her temper. She was not about to explode a second time before she even collected her paycheque. She needed the money this week. "What do you mean 'not allowed'?"

"Sorry, ma'am. You're banned from this building," he took hold of her arms much to Kagura's displeasure.

Her anger was hard to control this time. "Get your hands off me, guard. Let me pass. I need to pick up something here," she nearly yelled. She tried to walk past through but the man wouldn't budge. "I can't be banned her. Who banned me? Answer me!" she demanded when the guard simply refused.

Sesshoumaru chose to appear at the exact moment. The moment he entered the building, Kagura caught sight of him.

"YOU!" she pointed a finger at him. "Are you the one who told this, this… person that I'm banned in this building? Well! For your information, mister, I'm also an employee in this building. We're just on the same level here, Sessh-oh-maru!" she hissed. The guard tried to say something to her but she shut him up.

Sesshoumaru was finding everything amusing. She did not know _who _he _was_ – or _is_. "It's okay," he told the security guard. "Let her go."

Kagura brushed away the guard's hold on her. She pulled Sesshoumaru to one side, much to the surprise of the security guard and some people who was able to witness Kagura's hysterics. No one had ever dared touch Sesshoumaru Yuukan, especially in a manner Kagura had just demonstrated. Sesshoumaru was also taken aback. For the first time in his life, he did not know how to react. His eyes were on Kagura's grip on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Your freakin' insurance is still pesterin' me about your damn payment. I thought we decided you'll tell them you'll be the one to pay for the damages?" she finally let go of Sesshoumaru's sleeve, wrinkling the very well ironed shirt.

He looked down on her. He didn't remember agreeing on anything she had said. But why was he feeling obliged to simply agree. "I'll fix it," he tried to regain his cold and uncaring tone. Was his voice actually faltering in front of this demoness?

"Good. Also, don't act like you own the building or something. We're both employees here. So don't go telling them damn security people to ban people, especially if it's me!" she walked away from him. She did not have to walk very far because the place where the cheques could be picked up was a small window right on the main floor. Funny thing, the lady stationed at the pick-up window witnessed everything. "Good morning," Kagura greeted her with a smile, as she never possessed a single anger cell in her body. She handed the woman a piece of document indicating of her identity and connection to the company.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was amazed that this woman never once was fazed by his presence. Many people, strangers even were able to detect Sesshoumaru's formidable and impenetrable personality. Many knew how to address and converse with him. The way he carried himself demanded respect and politeness. This woman – someone whose name he cannot recall- had never once showed fear in front of him. He shook his head as he watched her walk toward the Finance pick-up window. She had mentioned she was also an employee of the company. She had no idea who owned the company then? She would be surprised the moment she'd see the signature on the cheque. A small smile tugged on his lips. He went straight to the elevator, hoping the grin would simply vanish.

Kagura received the cheque with a big smile. Finally, she would be able to pay off some loans. "Do you know who that white-haired, arrogant bastard was? I mean, he had the nerve to have me banned in here. Who the heck does he think he is, eh?" she subtly complained to the woman who had a quizzical look on her face.

"You don't know who he is?" the woman questioned in amazement as she handed Kagura some papers to sign. "He's the president of Gold&Amber Inc. Here check this out," she showed Kagura the signature on the cheque.

Kagura felt tiny beads of sweats forming all over her body. _Say what again? Fuck. _"P-pr-president?"

"Yeah… He acquired that title about two years ago when Mr. Taisho Yuukan retired," the lady almost gave her a sympathetic look. She knew what was forming inside Kagura's head.

_I'm screwed._

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

"You mean to say that this 'bastard', as you fondly call him, is the one who hired you?"

Kagura buried her head under the pillows. She had never felt so embarrassed, worried, ashamed in all her life. How could she be so stupid?

"The problem with you, my dear, is that you act so tough all the time that you lose logical thinking," her grandmother stated.

"Geez, Gran. Thanks for making me feel better," she said once she emerged out of stacks of pillows in her bed. The worst that could happen was he would pull out her services from the company, refused to pay her or rather use her paycheque as a simple payment. Would he be so capable of such evilness? Well, he had asked her to be banned from the building. So, yes, indeed. He was capable of anything he wished.

Her grandmother shook her head in disbelief. It was puzzling how coincidences worked against her granddaughter's favour. Who would have thought the man who caused maximum rage in Kagura would be the one her business depended on?

"What should I do, Gran?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you apologize. Ask for forgiveness."

Kagura face-faulted. Would she stoop to such level? "Do I have to sink so low to resort to such acts?"

"Saying sorry is never demeaning. It's part of humanity least practiced. You should try it sometime, my child," Gran Bettie patted her back, trying to reassure her very proud granddaughter.

"And what if that bastard refused my apology?"

"Then you've done what's right. It's not your fault anymore," Gran Bettie gave her a reassuring smile before standing up from the bed to leave. "Say sorry not because you want him to continue acquiring your services, but because you realized you were at fault. And also, Kagura," she paused at the doorway. "Try refraining calling him or referring to him as bastard."

Kagura scowled but decided to adhere to her grandmother's suggestion. She quickly fetched the number she had many times dialled; and often abused the one receiving the call. She took a huge gulp as she heard the first ring. To say sorry was never easy, eh?

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

"Hello? Good afternoon, Yura speaking. How can I help you?" the recognizable cheerful voice floated through the receiver.

Kagura swallowed once more. Her voice quivered when she opened her mouth, "Um, hello. Can I speak with Mr. Sesshoumaru Yuukan?"

"May I know who's calling please?" the lady at the other line seemed to not realize it was Kagura.

Droplets of sweats dripped down her face. "It's, umm, uh… K-k-kagura Jiyuu," she answered. There was a long pause. Kagura was sure the woman from the other line was writhing in annoyance already. Who could blame this Yura anyway? In the past two weeks, she had received some abusive calls from Kagura.

She was gracious enough to answer though. "Well, Ms. Jiyuu. Nice to hear from you again," the voice was thick with sarcasm. "Shall I relay the exact same message to Mr. Yuukan, or is there another harassing message you'd want to say?"

"Uh, heheh! No, no. About that? I'm really sorry if I had become quite a nuisance. I know it must've been such a bother for you."

Yura rolled her eyes. "Why, of course, Ms. Jiyuu. You had constantly bombarded me with abusive words. Granted they're all directed to Mr. Yuukan but still…" she trailed when she saw a figure standing before her. She cupped the phone in one hand. "Mr. Yuukan, it's Ms. Kagura Jiyuu again. The annoying lady who kept demanding you to pay up," she said.

_Ah, Kagura. That was her name, then. _"I'll deal with her," he motioned for Yura to give him the phone. Yura seemed a little confused. She never really understood Sesshoumaru. "Give me the phone, Yura," he said, annoyance seeping through. "Ms. Jiyuu," he acknowledged.

Kagura nearly dropped the phone. She did not expect his voice at all. She was hoping she could simply let Yura relay her apology. "Mr. Yuukan?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. There was a sudden change in her tone. "Aa," he answered.

"This is Kagura Jiyuu, sir. I called because I needed to say something important to you."

Sesshoumaru was not used to such gentle words from her. There was even a note of respect in her voice. "And what would that be?"

"Well, I'd really like to apologize for every rude thing I said to you, or about you. You see, Mr. Yuukan, when I bumped into your car, I was really having a bad day at that time. Imagine, I got this really good order from your company but then my drivers were out. So I have to be the one to do it. Then the tire was flat, I was the one who fixed it. Then, I got lost on my way to the warehouse. I'm sure you know what it's like to have such an off day. I hope you understand…" she almost whispered the moment she realized she was rambling. She was never good at saying sorry.

The corner of his lips contoured upwards a bit. What was with him smiling uncharacteristically whenever it was about this Kagura Jiyuu? "You're apologizing?" he asked the obvious. He just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I guess. I am really sorry."

"You admit the collision was your entire fault?"

Kagura wanted to protest. But she needed to continue needing his account for her business to survive. "Yes. Blame it on bad day"

"It was also bad day when you followed me inside the men's washroom then?"

Kagura smiled sheepishly, a tiny blush formed on her cheeks. Good thing he couldn't see her face-to-face. "No, blame it on temporary insanity."

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed.

"I'll do anything. Free trucking services for a day or a week. Free dinner, free massage," she blushed when she realized her dry humour oozed out of her mouth. "I mean, anything. Just to prove how sorry I was and-," she was cut off.

"I accept."

"My apology?"

"That, and your dinner invitation."

"What?" Kagura was quite surprised and taken aback.

"I'll see you at the Silver Plate Bistro at seven tonight," he said. "Do you know the place?"

_The heck? Where is that place? _"Of course, of course. I know that. You think me a dweeb?" she lied then realizing another one of her rude remarks slipped up.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, hoping to rid of the grin wanting to come out of his mouth. "Very well, Miss Jiyuu. I'll see you then."

"Uh, okay. Bye," she said quickly. Kagura hung up the phone as soon as she heard the click from the other end. She had just invited _him_ to a dinner date? _It's not a date! Just a mere business engagement._ Her eyes widened when she realized she really had no idea where the restaurant he had said was located. She rushed downstairs, knowing the best restaurants in the city, expensive or cheap, were very familiar to her grandmother.

Yura eyed her employer. Did the guy just fix a dinner date with the most violent woman in the world? She opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Not a word from you," Sesshoumaru firmly ordered as he handed her the phone. With that, he left to the solace of his office. Once in his office, Sesshoumaru instinctively reached for the phone and dialled his insurance's number. He lost the will to pursue payment from her suddenly. He could simply afford paying for the damages himself. He frowned at himself. Was he going soft just because of a mere apology?

He could not provide an answer to that.

* * *

thanks for reading. hopefully you'd be kind enough to leave a review. wink, wink, nudge, nudge! 


	7. Eccentric

Standard disclaimer.

A/N: I hope you guys could forgive me for writing Kagura's eccentricities, hence the title. I hope it was not too much and it was almost believable.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Eccentric**

She had been staring at herself in the mirror for quite some time now. Why was she even bothered if she couldn't find anything suitable to wear in her closet? Why did she even care? She sighed as she scrutinized her plain look in the mirror. She had never been out on a date before, or even had dinner with the opposite sex.

Kagura gritted her teeth. "It's not a date," she hissed at herself. She didn't anticipate he would take her seriously actually. But why did he accept? Oh, so many questions.

"You need something to wear, my love?"

Kagura turned around to see her mother leaning on the doorpost with her arms crossed. She looked down at the simple blue dress she had. It was probably her only 'feminine' clothing in her closet.

"Your grandma said you have a date tonight?" her mother walked forward, amusement dancing in her eyes. To say she was delighted to hear her eldest daughter was finally going out in a date would be an understatement. "When will I meet the lucky man?"

"It's not a date! It's a business engagement," she nearly growled.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Roze rolled her eyes. "Come on, I've got lots of things in my closet that would fit you," she gently tugged on her daughter's arms.

Kagura examined her mother. Roze was still a beautiful woman in her mid-forties. She still had her youthful curves well intact. Most of the time Kagura found it hard to believe she was her mother's daughter. Roze and her were polar opposites. Maybe she was really her father's daughter. Kagura internally frowned at the thought. She hated her father.

Finally, Kagura let her mother led her to Roze's room. They had a tough time choosing clothes for her. It was either too revealing in Kagura's opinion, or very much conservative in Roze's opinion. They both decided on a simple black dress that showed Kagura's girlish figure but on the same did not reveal too much skin. Kagura still preferred to wear slacks and a shirt.

Apparently, the Silver Plate Bistro was a very small but sophisticated restaurant in the city. It had an intimate look to it though it resembled more of an outdoor café. Kagura arrive half an hour earlier. She was fidgety and very much nervous once she was seated. She needed a drink. She signalled for the waiter. She ordered a bottle of beer. Granted it was not much of a sophisticated drink for women, especially those in the company of Sesshoumaru Yuukan. But beer was one of the few drinks that could pacify her trembling nerves.

Sesshoumaru arrived ten minutes early than their meeting time. Just before entering the restaurant, he saw Kagura gulping down a bottle of beer and then placing the empty bottle at a nearby table when no one was looking. He found it amusing. He stopped dead in his tracks. He could not understand why he found her crazy antics humorous all the time. Usually he would find those kinds of behaviour annoying and deserving of his disgust. Not with this woman.

His steps were heavy as he strode to the table where she was seated. Somehow he was still battling internally why he even accepted her dinner invitation. He was aware she was only trying to make up for her 'mistakes'; but Sesshoumaru instinctively accepted. Was he feeling a little guilty having dinner with another woman when he would be soon married? He argued to himself that it was not as if he was deceiving his fiancée. It was more like a friendly-business meeting.

"I see you're here early," he said in a way of greeting.

Kagura was a bit surprised. She was expecting a grand entrance, with security people surrounding him and the whole she-bang. "Good evening, Mr. Yuukan," she greeted him, putting extra stress on her respectful tone. Sesshoumaru frowned at that.

"We're extra polite today," he inched up a brow as he sat on the chair across from her.

Kagura smiled nervously. She had no idea how to act in front of the opposite sex; much more if the said opposite sex was a handsome, young, whitish-silver haired man. The only way she knew how to respond to men was to be rude and crude. "I… uh, hope you had a good day today?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. Somehow, he rather preferred the brusque nature of the woman in front of him. "Would you be yourself," he huffed out. He hated it when people showed inhibitions in front of him.

At first Kagura didn't know how to respond to what he said. True, she hated it when she had to act out something she was not just so she could please. It was not in her nature. Slowly she smiled her natural smile with a touch of confident smirk. "Very well."

"Shall we order then?" Sesshoumaru leaned back on his chair, signalling for the waiter. He had no idea how the evening would go. He was the type of person where his daily activity was planned. He hated doing something out of his normal boundary. He was not a man to go into battle unprepared. But the dinner was not in his schedule; somehow he did not mind.

The waiter approached them and handed them the menus. Kagura had a thoughtful look on her face, as if unable to decide what she wanted. Sesshoumaru decided to order first. "Smoked Salmon-,"

"No. Why don't you order Ginger Chicken instead? Then I'll get the Smoked Salmon. We can share anyway," she suggested. Sesshoumaru was too dumbfounded to respond. Never in his life had a woman minded his food. He only nodded. "Good. Bring us some mixed vegetables too," she told the waiter.

The waiter nodded. "Champagne will be served as well, ma'am," he said before leaving.

"You need a little meat in you," Kagura joked with a wink.

Sesshoumaru was itching to scratch his head. He had the idea Kagura had some craziness in her but he had no idea she WAS that crazy. "You enjoy food?" he asked lamely, too stunned to think of a logical question.

"Yup. My family's crazy over food. My grandma just loves to cook. We eat about five times a day."

He preferred no inhibitions from people he came in contact with. Well, that was what she was giving him. No inhibitions at all.

"Are you an only child?" Sesshoumaru was determined to start a conversation. Funny, he never enjoyed conversations before.

"Nope. I have one half-sister in my mom's side, and about three from my dad's side. I never really got along well with my father. He's a bastard that I really don't care about." Kagura grimaced. Just the thought of her father made her blood boil. "What about you? Are you an only child?"

"Unfortunately, I have a younger brother."

"Ah, you sound like you hate your younger brother? Why? He's stronger and cuter than you?" she snickered.

Sesshoumaru chose not to answer her questions. He did not want to ruin the evening talking about how he despised his brother so much. "How long have you worked for that trucking service?" he asked instead.

"Oh no. My grandmother owned that business before she retired. Now, I'm the sole owner of it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He wanted to keep their discussion going; but he couldn't think of any more topics. "Do you have a boyfriend?" _Now where did that come from? _He cursed himself mentally. He was a blunt person, but not THAT blunt.

Kagura nearly choked on the water she was sipping. "Me? Boyfriend? You've gotta be kidding me! That's a waste of time. Do you have one?"

Sesshoumaru unable to register the question in his mind asked, "Boyfriend?"

Kagura leaned forward; covering the side of her face so not to let other hears what she wanted to say. "Are you gay?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to choke. "No… uh, I have one. Girlfriend, I mean. Fiancée." Never in his life had he stammered on a simple question. His eyes were clouded with surprise as he stared at Kagura. She was the most unusual person he had ever met.

The air between them was filled with a silent awkwardness.

The food arrived just in time. Kagura seemed to bubble with excitement upon seeing the plates. Sesshoumaru had the gut feeling once the food arrived, silence would ensue. They had probably talked about anything they could before eating. But once again, his anticipation was wrong. Kagura kept the conversations going, jumping from topics to topics. Sesshoumaru was not even sure if he talked or not. The only he was aware of was how he was enjoying the conversation, especially for a man who hated long, nonsense conversations. Kagura seemed to know how to fit gibberish topics with witty ones.

Being the observant person that he was though, he was able to discern her most unusual habits when eating. Kagura seemed to do it unawares. She would put some of her food in Sesshoumaru's plates, as if a mother giving her child food from her plate. Once in a while she would take some of his. When she noticed Sesshoumaru's plate was lacking of broccoli, she immediately gave her some of hers. It was most unusual.

Unusual as it was, he did not mind. He tried to get annoyed, he did. But he failed.

The waiter arrived with their cheque. Kagura quickly snatched it. Her eyes momentarily widened. The food was a bit on the extravagant side, considering Kagura ordered about four plates of dessert. She pulled out her wallet from her handbag.

Sesshoumaru handed his credit card to the waiter. He gave him a slight nod. But before the waiter could go, Kagura managed to snatch the card from the surprised waiter. "Hey, I invited you. I'm paying." She gave the waiter a sweet smile. "Lemme see how much it is again," she took a glance at the cheque.

Sesshoumaru took hold of the piece of paper away from her. He was determined to pay for it. After all, he was the man. Kagura was determined as well. The two was wrestling for the piece of paper. The hilarity of it all made the waiter sweat and others to watch the 'commotion'.

"Maybe we should let the lady pay?" the waiter croaked before cowering from Sesshoumaru's glare. He tightened his hold on the paper. Kagura didn't back down. The ending result was the paper torn in two.

"Look what you did?" Kagura flared her nose up. She handed her credit card to the waiter and almost pushed him out of sight. "Go, kid, before this man protests."

Sesshoumaru sighed. It was almost worthy to note he was flushed from embarrassment. When they were exiting the restaurant people were still glancing their way. Sesshoumaru had a bit sour look on his face.

"Cheer up, Sesshoumaru. You got free food; and the best things in this life are free," she winked, nudging him on the side.

Sesshoumaru fought to keep himself from blushing. "Never in my life had a woman paid for my own expenses," he muttered.

"Aw. I'm honoured to be the first one," she sniffed, hoping she didn't sound _too_ sarcastic. He was about to give a retort when someone blocked the way.

"Mr. Yuukan," someone acknowledged him.

Sesshoumaru stifled a groan. He clenched his fist to control his annoyance. "I do not appreciate it if people follow me everywhere I go," he said through gritted teeth.

The man bowed in apology. "Forgive me, sir. But this is of great importance. Perhaps if you would only listen…"

"Mr. Toutousai, this is not the time and place to discuss such things. Good evening," he beckoned Kagura to follow him as he walked away.

The elderly man followed. "Sir, sir, please hear me out. Your secretary had kept me hanging these past two weeks. This is a matter of great importance."

Sesshoumaru ignored him. Kagura sympathized with the man. "What is it you want, sir?" she asked, the look of pity well defined in her eyes.

"You see ma'am, I've been in the Gold&Amber company for twenty-four years. I was terminated last year. I really need this job back, Mr. Yuukan."

"I'll discuss it with the Personnel, Mr. Toutousai," his cold tone floated in the air. He was about to say something rude and biting when Kagura interjected.

"So, what does this all have to do with it?" she questioned in curiosity.

"All I need is one more year in service, sir. One more year and I get the full benefits for my twenty-five year service to the company. I had been with your father since the very beginning. I beg of you, sir," the man bowed his head once more. Kagura observed him intently. This Mr. Toutousai was once a man full of pride and loyalty in his work. He seemed the kind of worker any employer wanted on his/her team.

"I'll discuss it with the Personnel," Sesshoumaru snapped once more. He felt Kagura jab him on the side. He narrowed his eyes at her in question. What was this woman doing now?

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru. Just one more year. Why need to discuss it, and further add burden to him? From what I've gathered, he was a loyal worker for your father. What do you think your father will say if you refused a trustworthy person?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to react. Should he burst in anger and complete annoyance at this woman who dared tell him what to do? She made a good point on one hand. When his father found out about the fate of Mr. Toutousai, he would be extremely disappointed in Sesshoumaru. He should be thankful enough Mr. Toutousai had the mind not to approach the former president of the company; but to actually approach the current.

"Very well, Mr. Toutousai. You start on Monday. Report to my office by ten in the morning. I shall inform the management department of your reactivation," he said curtly.

The man's spirits went up a mile high. "Thank you very much, Mr. Yuukan. I appreciate this," he bowed in reverence. "You're a gift from heaven, ma'am," he told Kagura with a smile. "Have a good evening," he said before walking away.

Kagura blushed profusely, then hiding her embarrassment with a snort. "Tell that to my grandma and she'd roll over the floor like a mad cow," she mumbled. "What?" she asked when she noticed Sesshoumaru was eyeing her.

"I am not sure whether I should yell at you or praise you for what you did."

"The yelling would only trigger my insane, rude behaviour. The praising would simply make me embarrass, triggering my insane, rude behaviour. I suggest you say nothing about it," she winked at him.

Her brow shot up when another man approached them. What was this? Approach-Sesshoumaru day?

"Sir, are you ready to go home?"

Sesshoumaru acknowledged Jakken's question with a wave of hand. He turned to Kagura. "Shall I take you home, Ms. Jiyuu?"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "You can call me Kagura. Sheesh. Anyway, I've got my truck with me. No need to worry. Don't make your driver wait for you," she said turning to leave. "Thanks for the lovely evening," she mumbled not even sure if she should be the one thanking him. After all, she was the one who paid that expensive meal.

"A pleasure, Kagura," he replied not putting much emotion on the statement. He had no idea how to react – once again! He stared after her retreating form. Was that it? He felt he should escort her to her truck; but a part of him argued he had no obligation whatsoever. Kagura Jiyuu was a woman who can take care of her own self. He decided against his instincts. His legs were about to move when she stopped by the battered white truck and got in. She gave him one last look and waved a goodbye. That was it.

Their first and last CIVILIZED meeting. He was sure of that. After all, there was no sense seeing her again. It was not like she had become his friend all of a sudden. He will never see her again. What about it? Sesshoumaru hated the reaction he was getting from himself. A part of him wanted to follow the truck and ask for her phone number or anything just so he could maintain contact with her.

He closed his eyes to refocus himself to _normalcy. _His exhaustion was the only cause for the mixed emotions he was subjected to. Nothing else. By the end of the week he could fly back to the countryside where Koura would be waiting. By the end of the week, he would be back to the peace and tranquility he so desired.

"Sir?" Jakken croaked, snapping Sesshoumaru back to reality.

* * *

**A/N**: I feel I owe it to those ppl who are gracious enough to leave this fic a review. You guys are the reason why this fic is still on going. I had doubts about it but just letting me know that you guys will continue reading it is reason enough for me to write this.

I'm very in love with the sessh/Kagura pairing, you see. Heh.

Thanks to the wonderful comments of **Juliakaze **(you flatter me so)**, Inumidoriko **(I'm not annoyed, in fact I'm more than honoured you took time to leave a review. **Black moon **(if you promise to stick by this fic, it won't be done! Wink, wink) **Kawaii cherry **(hope you found this dinner 'date' okay…), **Kyuuketsuki-san **(you and sessh share the same sentiments regarding why they're meeting Kagura…), **Swingin5ozgal **(I'm glad you found it funny. I'm not real good with humour) and **RavenluvsBB **(kinda weird when Kagura apologizes… also glad you found this fic funny).

I dedicate this chapter to all of you guys.


	8. We meet again

Disclaimer: nope, not mine. 'Redneck Woman' belongs to its writers (I believe one of the guys from Big & Rich helped co-wrote it) and Gretchen Wilson.

Read & Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: We meet again…**

The throbbing in his head was unbearable. He felt like loosening his tie just so he could rid of the suffocating breath formed in his throat. His sweat was just pouring in. The tips of his hair were sticking to his neck. His ears were itching from the heat and annoyance. Man, how he hated being in the city!

Sesshoumaru half dragged his feet away from the damp grey building. He hated 'visiting' the warehouse of the company; but as the president it was his duty to foresee how things were progressing. –And by the looks on his delicate face, the progress was not much better from before. The production was still low due to some damaged materials and machines. The truck drivers of the delivery company under their contract were still on strike. If it weren't for Kagura's trucking services, the deliveries would also be slow.

'Now that is some interesting thought. Kagura…'

He mentally rolled his eyes. He last saw her Wednesday evening – almost two days ago, after she was _gracious_ enough to offer dinner and an apology. His thoughts were disrupted by the rising irritation at Jakken whom had not arrived with the car yet. The man had probably dozed off once more. He decided to walk towards the parking lot. He easily spotted the car. His annoyance though lingered.

The parked car was blocked by another car. Some idiotic driver had not the mind of parking at the designated area. Moreover, Jakken could not be found. With a quick dial on his phone, the security was called. Sesshoumaru demanded for the car to be towed immediately. Jakken came scampering toward Sesshoumaru upon seeing him. He was off looking for the owner of the car that was why he went missing. Venomous glare seeped through his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru was fighting the urge to kick the car in front. All he wanted was to go back to his condo-apartment to prepare for his afternoon flight back to the quiet rural place he so desired. Waiting there simply tested his patience, considering it was only noontime and the sun's heat was blazing.

Roaming his eyes though proved the best. He caught a welcoming sight to such a gruesome day. "Wait here and make sure this damn of a car gets towed," he instructed Jakken before striding away.

Kagura had just finished checking the front engine of her truck. There were some grime and grease smudged all over her face. Her ponytail was a mess. Her shirt was sticking to her body. She harshly wiped her face with the rough hand towel she had. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she spun around hitting defensively whoever was behind her with the towel. She did not stop hitting the unfortunate person as she slowly processed the identity.

"Sesshoumaru?" she puffed out in surprise.

"Nice to see you too," he glared at her as he stood in front of her stiffly.

Kagura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But you shouldn't have surprised me."

"I'll keep that in mind for my future safety," he huffed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked before realizing the answer to her question. "No, don't answer that." Sesshoumaru was the president of the Gold&Amber Inc. She was in the parking lot of the Gold&Amber Warehouse.

"Were you here for deliveries?"

"Actually, I'm done with all the deliveries. There was just one box I had to return because it lacked the barcode."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Shall we go?"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I'm hungry, and it's lunch time. Shall we go?" he answered curtly.

"You're asking me to eat lunch with you?" Kagura shook her head. "No, I'm not dressed to kill this day. Look, I'm having bad hair day," she reasoned an excuse. The truth was Kagura was a little hesitant to spend another minute with Sesshoumaru. Not because she had a worst time during their dinner Wednesday night. She actually enjoyed it. In fact, she enjoyed way too much for her own good.

"You look relatively fine," he told her, as he opened the door to the passenger's seat in her truck. Kagura blocked him.

"You wanna ride in my truck?" she burst out in surprise. Sesshoumaru's clean and crisp appearance clashed with her truck's battered and dirty state. "My truck's dirty. The AC's not working," she said to 'scare' him away.

"You mean you're truck had air conditioning?" he questioned with a touch of sarcasm.

Kagura glared at him. "Of course! Only it's not working." Sesshoumaru ignored her, pushing her away slightly so he could get in the vehicle. Kagura eyed him curiously. What was he thinking? _Guess I'm not the only insane person in this planet,_ she thought, still grounded where she stood.

"Are you waiting for forever there?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was already seated 'comfortably' inside Kagura's truck. Kagura sighed out loud, stealing one last look at her passenger before she circled the truck and hopped in.

"Where do you wanna go?" Kagura asked as soon as she settled herself in the driver's seat.

"Somewhere they serve food and beverages," he simply answered.

Kagura scowled. "Thanks for being clear on that." She thought for a minute. "I know where to go. Just seat back and relax, 'kay?"

And sat back and relaxed was what he did. Unfortunately the ride had become a little uncomfortable for Sesshoumaru. The weather was just too unbearable for the man who was used to such comforts. The summer breeze was just too warm to the skin, prompting his sweat glands in full activation. The humidity worsened. Sesshoumaru instinctively loosened his tie, not caring if he was not properly and orderly dressed.

"Here," Kagura handed him a fan.

"What's this?"

"It's a fan, you _mor_-," she clamped her mouth shut before she let her rude behaviour got the better of her. "Use it to cool yourself for a bit. I told you it's not gonna be nice in here. But _nooo_! You insisted!" she pursed her lips.

Sesshoumaru studied the object in his hand. It was exquisite in a matter of saying. It was of red floral pattern. The handle had some engravings; one in particular was Kagura's name in gold. Kagura snatched the object from his hand.

"This is how you do it," she demonstrated as she fanned herself, then Sesshoumaru, eyes intently on the road. "You're too shy to use it just 'cause it's girly?" she snorted.

"Hardly. I am surprised though that a woman, _like you,_ has something of this in her possession," Sesshoumaru stated in a cool manner.

"What does that mean? I'm too tomboy to own a feminine thing?"

"Correct."

Kagura glared at him. "Let's just listen to some music," she shoved the fan back to Sesshoumaru before turning on the radio.

**_...Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate..._**

"Oh dang! I love this song. You know this song?" Kagura exclaimed excitedly as the she increased the volume. The music blared loudly. Sesshoumaru almost flinched. "Ah, this is not your kind of music?" she inquired innocently. **_"'Cause I'm a redneck woman. I ain't no high class broad. I'm just a product of my raising. I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw',"_** she belted out.

Sesshoumaru was itching to roll his eyes; but he kept a stoic expression on his face. "You have the worst singing voice I have ever heard," he flatly stated, nothing in his tone suggesting amusement or annoyance.

"Whatever," Kagura puffed. As if to deliberately prove she did not care of his comment, she increased the volume once more. "**_So here's to all my sistahs out there keeping it country_**," she turned and gave Sesshoumaru a challenging look. " **_Let_** **_me_** **get** _**a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like meeehh,**" _she belted once more, completely out of tune this time.

_**...Hell yeah!...**_

"_**Hell yeah!**_" Kagura nearly screamed. She shot Sesshoumaru an evil grin.

Sesshoumaru sat there unmoved by her taunts. The only action he did was to turn off the radio, much to Kagura's displeasure.

"What the hell!" she yelped.

"I am doing you the favour of not destroying your vocal chords; and me a favour of not ruining my eardrums," he claimed in nonchalance.

"You're a very funny man," she hissed sarcastically.

"I hardly get that description, my lady," he shot back.

"I'm honoured to be one of the few," she rolled her eyes and at the same time smiled at him. Was she having this much fun with him? "Here we are," she announced as she parked the car. Sesshoumaru leaned forward as if peering in at the small establishment in front. His eyes were clearly questioning where they were. "It's called Buffet Extravaganza," she said as she turned off the engine. "I figured you've never heard of this place, so I took you here," she gave him an innocent look. Sesshoumaru eyed her. "What? You expectin' me to bring you to some ten-star restaurant? No way! You ripped me off two days ago," she winked at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at him as she hopped out of the truck. Indeed he was expecting she would drive them to some 'decent' eating establishment. Kagura waited for him, arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground. He slowly and still in a stern manner got out of the vehicle. He followed Kagura inside the eatery. It was decent looking, in fairness. The place was also partially packed with only few tables vacant. "It seemed like a renowned restaurant," he commented.

Kagura poked him on the chest. "It's called a food-chain. And stop using such big words." Sesshoumaru glanced at the slender finger pointing at his chest. Kagura noticed it and quickly drew her hand away. "Just grab us a table and I'll order the food," she said in a commanding way. She walked to the counter before Sesshoumaru could even respond.

Dumbfounded as he was for being bossed by a woman, he made his way into a vacant table near the glass windows. Sesshoumaru sat there stiffly like a little boy waiting for his mother to bring his happy meal. He took the time of being alone to ponder. Why did he impulsively jump in her truck? Did he really want to spend that much time with her? She was a mere acquaintance; yet very intriguing. His mind drifted to Koura. A tinge of guilt surrounded him. He dismissed it quickly. He was not doing anything inappropriate to feel guilty. He was only having lunch with an extremely eccentric woman because his car got stuck in the parking lot. He was starving. He needed to eat. Seeing Kagura with her truck gave him an idea. That was all. He was only using her in able for him to acquire food.

"Here ya go," Kagura placed a tray in front of him.

Sesshoumaru blinked. The plate, which actually looked more like a platter, had so many food items on it. There were some fries, chicken fingers, fish sticks, garlic bread and some other stuff. Kagura noticed Sesshoumaru's bewilderment.

"I didn't know what you'd like to have, so I ordered almost everything for you," she gave him a sheepish look. "We're also having some pasta but it won't be ready for another ten minutes." Kagura took some fries from Sesshoumaru's plate. "You said you're hungry. Then eat!"

Sesshoumaru recovered from the initial shock. He expected she would get him some outrageous kind of meal; but this one he never anticipated. He practically had every single item on the menu on his plate. "Where are the cutleries?" he asked.

Kagura choked out, "Cut it out with these big words. In this life, Sesshoumaru, we call them spoon, fork and knife. Say it with me." She opened her mouth slowly as if she was talking to a little child. "Spoon. Fork. Knife." Sesshoumaru chose to ignore her. Kagura gave up and handed him a fork. "You're so refined," she muttered, eyeing him carefully.

"Are you the only one managing your business?" Sesshoumaru inquired, changing the subject into a much more safe topic.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

He slightly shrugged a shoulder. "It's a little puzzling that you are the owner yet you do the deliveries yourself. Don't you have any paid workers to do the tasks?"

Kagura expelled a breath, her eyes rolling back in the sockets. _This is gonna be one long story_, she thought to herself. "No, I actually have two truck drivers under employment. One always goes to work half-day; the other always asks for an advance in salary. There's no one left to do the job but me," she told him.

Sesshoumaru was surprised. "And you do not terminate them?"

"No. I don't have the heart to do it. The two had been loyal to me ever since. They're actually dependable. Ginta, or half-day as I _fondly_ call him, is very prone to sickness. But today his reason for absence was because his daughter had a fever and there was no one to take care of her. Hakkaku, on the other hand, works two job but the pay is not enough. You see he has two wives. Technically the other one is a mistress. He needs the money to support two families," she ended her 'tale' with a smile as if what she had just related was of no significance. "That's why I couldn't possibly fire them."

A hushed 'wow' escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. Kagura was a strange person in general. She had these mysterious, weird ways in dealing with different situations. He tried to maintain the straight-faced expression he had but was unable to. "You seem to know the whole life story if your employees."

"Of course!" Kagura exclaimed. "That's what makes them loyal, respectful and productive. Although if you actually think about it, the productiveness of my two drivers is lacking. Oh well, I'll just have to scold them once again!" she mused. "Why? Don't you know anything about that driver of yours I saw before?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head sideways. "He was my father's personal driver in the first place," he reasoned. Come to think of it, Jakken had worked for his father for so many years now; yet Sesshoumaru knew nothing about the man.

Their conversation halted for a moment when the pasta Kagura had promised arrived. Sesshoumaru was once more treated to an entertaining show of Kagura's eating habits. She had managed to eat everything from the last bite on her plate; and even had some of Sesshoumaru's. By the time they finished eating, went out of the restaurant, Kagura was sheepishly clutching her stomach.

"You drive," she handed the truck keys to Sesshoumaru before uttering a small groan.

"You ate too much," Sesshoumaru bluntly stated.

"Geez, thanks for pointing that out," she shot back, walking a tad slower. Her stomach felt heavy.

"It was as if you ate three meals in one," he added, not finishing taunting her. He was enjoying it.

Kagura glowered at him. "I know, okay? Just get in the truck," she scoffed as she herself hopped in the truck. Sesshoumaru was gracious enough to help her got in. Kagura sat on the passenger's seat in discomfort. She had a healthy appetite when it came to food but she had pigged out. She was a bit disgusted on herself, but what's done was done! Her eyes suddenly followed Sesshoumaru as he walked in front of the truck to get to the other side. There was a dazed look on her face. Her vision was getting blurry; yet Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were crystal clear in her eyesight.

A smile hung loosely on her cherry lips as she continued staring at him when he smoothly plopped down on the driver's seat. Kagura, being bolder than before, leaned in forward. Sesshoumaru met her halfway. Their noses touch and she angled her face so he could simply apply his lips on her. She partially parted her lips as she felt soft lips, almost like a _wind's kiss_. Her eyes were closed.

"Kagura?" his monotone, almost void of emotion voice snapped her out.

"Huh?" Kagura whimpered, slowly opening her eyes. Her cheeks immediately turned like the colour of her eyes, crimson shade. She had indeed leaned forward, closed her eyes, and parted her lips.He kissed her.Only... it was her mere hallucination.

Just her imagination.

Blame it on the food!

And the stomachache.

Sesshoumaru gave her the strangest look. Kagura sat back in her seat with a thud. She inched closer to the door to put _more_ distance from him. "Could I get your number?" he asked.

"Why?" she automatically questioned, suspicious crimson eyes staring hesitantly at confused amber ones. She had just imagined Sesshoumaru kissing her. She mentally cursed and hissed at herself for such foolish thoughts.

"Just in case I needed to contact you," he simply answered. "I'm aware you have my contact number of my office but in case you require something from me, here is mobile phone's number," he handed her a business card. Kagura eyed it sceptically. "Your number please,"

"Nine-oh-five, four-eight-one, three-four-three-six," she said in a flat tone.

"Office number?"

_Shit. _She mentally cursed herself once again. "Uh, n-no. Home number." Why the heck did she give him her phone number at home?

Sesshoumaru started the engine. He instantly figured out how to work the truck. He was an intelligent man after all. But there was one thing his wits could not figure out; it was why he requested for her number. He really intended to ask for her home number. But 'why' was the question he had been trying to figure out as he manoeuvred the vehicle out of the parking space and into the road.

* * *

A/N: phone number I wrote here is a make-up; or rather I kinda 'copied' it from FIDO, my cellphone company. Heehee. Don't call it though. Wink, wink. 

Thanks to all the reviewers. Promise to give you guys a heart felt response next chapter. I'd already thrown at you this long, not-so well-written chapter. Sorry. Though I hope you liked it.


	9. A Phone Call Away and still hesitating

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Phone Call Away… and still hesitating**

Peace. Silence. Tranquility.

This was what he always wanted in life.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he let the cool breeze swing the hammock back and forth. It was soothing. His eyes opened as he let his eyes travel to the clear waters of the beach. He was pleased to have a house with a beach as a backyard. This was what life really was all about.

But why was he itching to go back to the city?

Sesshoumaru was not a dumb man not to know. He knew perfectly well the only reason he wanted to go back to the place he hated. He was only questioning himself to partly deny it. He preferred not to think it out loud, lest his mind be clouded once and for all. Also, it wouldn't be fair to Koura.

Koura. Where was she? He had been back from the city for almost three days; and he still hadn't laid eyes on his fiancée. She was probably doing some charity work with her mother and friends again in another place. Good thing, though. Sesshoumaru was not ready to face her; not while his thoughts were all jumbled because of some eccentric, insane woman he had just met.

Sesshoumaru growled. There he was again: thinking about her.

He covered his eyes with an arm, trying hard to doze off… trying hard to refocus, to organize his thoughts. But he failed.

Because at the moment all he could see was red.

And Crimson. And Scarlet. And Ruby. And Cherry.

Like Kagura's eyes.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, frustration obscuring his sight. He could never get _her_ out of his mind. It annoyed him greatly how _she_ was affecting his peace of mind.

"Hey baby!" Koura called out, as she emerged from their beach house. "I didn't know you were home. I was at my parents'. Why didn't you call?" She gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the lips. She was always the one initiating public affection on him. She also sat on the hammock, her legs dangling.

"I did not want to bother you," he answered.

Koura gave him a slight pout. "You're always like that," she places two hands on his chest. "So, how was your trip?"

"Relatively well."

"Indeed?" she copied his tone.

"Indeed," he replied not noticing the imitation in her voice.

Koura let out a sigh escaped her lips. "Anyways, I missed you so much," she placed her upper body in his, setting her head on his chest. "You've been here for three days now? Would that mean no more going back to the city?" she inquired, hopeful eyes searching golden orbs.

"My work is in the city. I am required to be there."

"I understand. It's just that, with the whole wedding preparations, I'd like you to be here."

Sesshoumaru looked at her directly. It was really not fair to Koura for doing everything. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru was there for the ride, as if it was his duty to be the groom. "I will try to clear my schedule for the next month."

Koura beamed at that. "You should, silly. Our wedding's in three months." She rolled her eyes at him. She gave Sesshoumaru a soft pinch on the cheek much to his chagrin. "I'd fix us some drinks, okay?" she stood up from the intimate position she had created. "I'll be back," she gave him a kiss once more before making her way back to the house.

Sesshoumaru watched Koura walked away with a cheerful grace surrounding her. He hated the gnawing guilt forming in his stomach.

Koura has been with you for many years. The two of you share many beliefs and goals. She is accepted by your whole family – including Inuyasha who really doesn't count that much. She is the ideal woman suited to your way of living. She is smart, beautiful and sophisticated.

He argued to himself.

But… Koura is not- 

He stopped himself from thinking it out loud.

No, he wouldn't even dare let his subconscious say it.

But his _id_ desired to be gratified easily. His _ego_ could not contain it any longer. He needed to say it, think about it, to allow his self to declare it. (Damn Freud and his Psychoanalytic Theory.)

_But Koura is not… Kagura._

And that was when the stability he so carefully established in his life had fallen into tiny pieces.

All because of a woman named Kagura.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

"Are you okay, Kagura?" Kanna asked in her timid voice. Her eyes followed her older sister as Kagura paced back and forth in front of the telephone. Every time the phone rang, Kagura jumped at it and nervously fiddled with the phone cord before answering a shaky 'hello'. Kagura had the tendency to become overtly excited over simple things. "You seem fidgety these past few days," she noted, still maintaining her soft tone.

Kagura plopped down the couch, a scowl forming on her feminine face. She scratched her head, harshly brushed the bangs falling down her face. She scratched her nose. She unclasped, clasped her hands together. She was obviously irritated; but this time her annoyance was directed to herself alone. Why was she even waiting for a call that will never happen? A week had already passed.

She stood up, hands thrown in the air. "That's it, Kanna! I give up." Kanna, with her usual mild expression looked at her in bewilderment. "Let me clarify this to you, little sister. I'm not really anticipating that stupid phone call. I'm just, let's just say, concerned of what may be said. You know what, I really don't care."

Kanna nodded slightly, confusion clearly written on her face. She knew something was bothering her sister. Kagura was once again directing her annoyance at someone – this time toward her – even if that person was not to blame. She knew too well not to protest or say anything. She stayed seated, hearing but not listening to what her sister was saying.

"I mean you don't simply ask a person for their number and not call, right? I mean isn't that stupidity?" Kagura was still standing in front of Kanna, unaware her younger sister's attention had ventured far, far away by now. The phone rang. Kagura stared at it with a nervous gaze. She grabbed the phone on its third ring. "Uh… he-llo?" she answered hesitantly but with a mixture of excitement.

"Hi! Can I please talk to Kanna?"

"You again?" Kagura yelped. The caller had called four times that day. "Didn't you just hang up the phone thirty minutes ago?"

The sheepish tone answered, "Well, you see Ms. Kagura, I really need to talk to Kanna. It's a matter of life and death."

Kagura frowned. "Life and death, huh? Kid, you will know death unless you stop calling my sister." Kanna, by this time had slowly stood up next to her sister and took the phone in her usual calm composure.

"Thank you, Kagura," she said with a straight face. "Hi Ryo," she greeted the boy who has already earned Kagura's ire.

Kagura stomped her foot. "Quickly, Kanna, okay? I'm expecting a call," she eyed her sister snobbishly. Kanna only nodded.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

A week later, he was back in the big city. But this time, he did not mind it at all.

Sesshoumaru stared at the piece of paper in his hand. It contained the phone number of one particular eccentric woman. He was having trouble in deciding whether to call or not. He must admit, the reason he asked for her number was due to the fact he enjoyed the silly conversations they had.

The conversations did not only involve a battle of wits, but at times contained trivial topics he never dared discuss before.

Talking to Kagura was just something he enjoyed; need he explain more?

No one should question Sesshoumaru's motives.

He closed his eyes as he arrived at a decision. Few things could make this Sesshoumaru nervous. Two fingers massaged in a circular motion the gap between his eyebrows. He was extremely tensed at the moment. He slowly, with an unusual hesitation, dialled Kagura's number.

It was busy.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

She actually took the initiative to call him. She had no idea what to say to him; but she wanted to try. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the line was busy.

Was that a sign it was not meant to be?

Kagura finally placed the receiver on the phone base. She was giving up on something that really did not matter. Sesshoumaru Yuukan was just someone who invaded her thoughts because he was the first man who – actually had managed to invade her thoughts.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Ironic.

Sesshoumaru could have gotten through if Kagura wasn't using the phone (to contact him) at the same moment.

Was it mere coincidence they were trying to reach each other at the same time; or it was fate?

Kagura gave up. Sesshoumaru gave up.

In the end, nothing happened.

* * *

A/N: okay, okay…pretty lame, short chapter. I will accept flames for this. sigh, sigh, sigh. honestly. It's not because of writer's block or anything. It's because I'm trying to follow the movie's plotline –where I ripped off the plot of this fic. But then, I realized if I actually followed that of the movie's, Sesshoumaru would turn into this totally whacked out-of-character dude – and eventhough this is an AU, I wouldn't risk it for my beloved youkai lord. 

So… I hope you all understand my dilemma a bit…but I promise to make it good on the next chapter. Really. I promise. I'll try hard.

No responses for the reviews this time because I am ashamed of myself. heehee!


	10. Outlandish Visit

Standard disclaimer.

A/N: funny thing, my last chap was so short I added words to make it longer. While this one, my 10th chap btw..woohoo.. went overboard. I have to cut out some words…sighhh…hope you all can get through it w/o trouble.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Outlandish Visit**

The weather was great. The sky was blue. The summer breeze was soothingly warm to the skin. It was perfect.

Except for the storm of confusion and mixed emotions clouding inside of him.

Except for the grumbling thunder and flashing lightning fighting inside of him.

Sesshoumaru was a proud man; too proud to even admit he was having such a dilemma for the first time in his life. Problems he was used to face dealt with business, a family crisis, or academics when he was still in school. He never once faced a dilemma involving the matters of the heart.

When he met Koura, they were both young yet already wise. They knew they were a perfect match for each other, especially with their status and goals in life. It was as if they were fit to complete each other. In a lame man's term, they just clicked. There was no long courtships or getting-to-know dates. Somehow, the two grew up tied to each other until one day Sesshoumaru proposed to finally legalize the bond. Romantic, wasn't it?

Hardly.

Sesshoumaru never believed in romance.

He had been with other women during his university years, but never were the relationships serious. At the end of it all, Sesshoumaru would end up back to Koura; and she would end up back to Sesshoumaru. That was how their relationship worked. He could honestly say he loved Koura. She would always own a piece of his heart, but never had she once made his heart beat wildly.

Few situations could make Sesshoumaru's heart beat wildly.

He was seven years old. He partially recalled how he stole a piece of ancient sword relic from his father's antique collection. He ran all the way to the garden and played with it. As his hands touched the hilt of the sword, his heart pounded like crazy from the excitement and the fear of being caught.

There was also the time he felt his chest was near explosion. He was about seventeen. Though he tried hard to contain a calm, cool demeanour, losing his virginity made his heart beat like a loud drum heard all over the country.

Then there was that incident when he got into a scrap with his younger brother when he was twenty-one and Inuyasha was eighteen. Sesshoumaru had pushed Inuyasha, who was drunk at the time, to the limits. He never anticipated his younger brother to attack. His heart for a mere second felt like bursting as Inuyasha charged for him like a full demon in disguise. Both brothers ended up a little bruised.

Those were the only moments Sesshoumaru could say made his heart beat wildly.

And of course, now, the very moment he was sitting in his car outside Kagura's business location.

When he decided to give up contacting her, he did the most logical thing he could think of. He asked Yura, his secretary to look up the address of Jiyuu Trucking and Delivery Services. He decided to pay Kagura a visit.

Only, it looked like Yura gave him the wrong address. The place looked more like a residential home than a commercial place. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car. Knowing Kagura's eccentricities, he should not be at all surprised at how she managed her business. He walked toward the main gate. Only then did he notice the sign posted. He noticed a petite girl sitting by the porch reading a book. She seemed oblivious to his presence. He quickly noted the appearance of the young lady. She had whitish hair, a shade of grey unlike Sesshoumaru's silver shade. She looked up from the book she was reading. Clear, pupil-less eyes pierced his gaze.

"Good afternoon," he greeted curtly with a slight nod of his head. "I'm looking for Kagura Jiyuu," he said in his business tone.

She stood up from her seat. She looked no younger than eighteen. "Are you here on business or a casual visit?" she asked with an impassive tone.

Sesshoumaru did not know how to respond to it. Well, if he 'visited' someone in their work, wouldn't that be considered a business visit? "Both," he answered, unfazed by the piercing gaze of the young lady in front of him.

"May I know your name, please?"

"Sesshoumaru Yuukan."

She gave a slight nod. "Come in please." She led him inside the house. Sesshoumaru was stunned at how Kagura's office looked like. The moment he stepped inside, it felt like he entered any normal household's living room. The young lady immediately discerned Sesshoumaru's reaction. "I'm Kanna. This is our house. Kagura's main office is actually at the side of the house. Have a seat, sir and wait here please," she said then turned to go.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He couldn't stand people like him – those who are devoid of emotions and expressions. He mentally noted Kanna, whoever she might be, was his female counterpart in character and personality. He was itching to roll his eyes at his foolish comparison.

Sesshoumaru remained standing by the doorway, hands in his pockets. Even at the very moment he still didn't know what to say to Kagura of the purpose of his visit. He heard faint footsteps approaching. He didn't turn around to face her. Let the woman talk first.

"My, my. You're a tall man," he heard someone, a woman, cooed behind him. Sesshoumaru instantly turned around. The voice was not familiar at all. "I'm Roze," the woman extended a hand to Sesshoumaru; he immediately shook it. "I'm Kagura's mother."

Sesshoumaru hoped his mouth was not hanging open. The woman's features faintly resembled Kagura's but that was just about it. Instead of black locks like Kagura, she had straight blonde hair hanging to her back. She looked somewhere in her mid-to-late forties. Her eyes were violet. She was a beautiful woman. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jiyuu," he acknowledged.

Roze giggled. "You're too formal; and I'm only a _Ms. _Jiyuu. I'm not married," she snickered. "Are you here to court my daughter?" she asked bluntly. "Believe you me, Kagura's hard to woo. You know how many times she rejected a suitor? None. That's because no one asks her out. She's a very intimidating young woman, isn't she?"

Sesshoumaru hardly had any time to respond. No wonder Kagura was a bit peculiar. "I'm only here to discuss business," he said lamely.

"Nonsense!" someone said from the other side of the room. Sesshoumaru turned to his left. An older woman with greying black hair and stern black eyes appeared. "You're the young man who took out my granddaughter for dinner last week, aren't you?"

_Granddaughter? That is her grandmother, then. _Sesshoumaru could actually detect her resemblance to Kagura, the more he observed the older woman. She looked more like Kagura's mother than her real mother.

"Oh, I'm being rude. I'm Bettie. You can call me Gran Bett. I'm Kagura's granny," she winked at Sesshoumaru. She walked toward Sesshoumaru and motioned him to sit down. Gran Bett actually took him by the arm, as if he needed assistance to sit down. She sat beside him. Roze took the seat in front of them.

The looks they were giving him were beginning to make him paranoid – which had never happened in Sesshoumaru's entire existence. Beneath the neutral expression he wore, his heart was pounding in his chest. He could hear every beat it made.

Both Roze and Gran Bettie sat staring at the handsome, young gentleman seated in their living room. The mother and daughter had already formed an impression about him; they had also jumped to conclusions as to the purpose of his visit.

The silence was broken when Roze called for Kanna. "Bring in some refreshments for our visitor, honey," Roze hollered, eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's delicate face.

"So, tell me, how old are you?" Roze inquired.

_An unusual question. _He mentally frowned at it. He felt compelled to answer, though. "Thirty-one."

"A very suitable age for marriage," Kagura's mother commented, more to herself than to Sesshoumaru. "You do plan to marry Kagura, don't you?"

His throat itched. His fingers went numb. He was sure his eyes were twitching. Goodness. Thankfully, Kagura's grandmother saved him from answering.

"Roze, I think it's way too early to talk about marriage," she momentarily flickered her gaze to her daughter before returning to look at Sesshoumaru. "Yet," she added. Kanna arrived with the tray of food. She handed Sesshoumaru a glass of iced tea.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru mumbled. He hated iced tea but he took a sip anyway. Where was Kagura when you needed her? "May I inquire where Kagura is?"

Roze laughed. Gran Bettie chuckled.

"My sister is not here at the moment," Kanna was the one who answered.

_Sister? _He did not expect that. Kanna bore no resemblance to Kagura. "Forgive me for taking too much of your time," he apologized. Sesshoumaru was about to stand up when Gran Bettie restrained him.

"Stay a little longer and talk to us," it was Roze who said it.

Sesshoumaru sat back, whole body rigid.

"Relax, my dear. We don't bite," Gran Bett patted him on the back.

"Not unless you want us to," snickered Roze in her strange, usual dry humour.

Sesshoumaru tensed up. He wasn't used to such company. Who knew the members of Kagura's family had varieties of distinct eccentricities in them. He mentally rolled his eyes. He should have known better. Kagura had all the craziness embedded in her. Where else could she have gotten it?

Roze noticed the look of tension in his face. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Blame it on my odd humour," she brushed the air in front of her, in a dismissal manner. "So, tell me, Sesshoumaru. What do you do?"

"He is the president and CEO of the Gold&Amber Inc., mom," Kanna interjected.

"Really? What's that?" Roze asked ignorantly. She just wasn't the type of person who had enough knowledge about business.

"They are the company producing the Herbal Sense shampoos, conditioner, soaps, and the like," supplied Gran Bettie.

A tiny 'o' formed in Roze's lips. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, remained silent, simply becoming a bystander who was listening a discussion about himself. The three women continued discussing 'about' him, apparently both Gran Bettie and Kanna knew many things about the Gold&Amber Inc. It shouldn't have been a surprise to him because Sesshoumaru was aware how his father made the company a powerful establishment.

"So, would it be possible for my daughter to get some free products?" Roze asked. "You know, since she's doing some delivering for you, and the fact that you're trying to win her affections?"

Sesshoumaru coughed slightly. His only hope was that his cheeks were not of crimson red like Kagura's eyes. Fortunately, he was saved by the one woman he _wished_ had been present earlier.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Kagura's voice boomed.

Sesshoumaru's head turned to the direction of her voice; 'delighted' she had finally showed up.

"Kagura! That's not the right way to treat a suitor," Roze rose from her seat, pointing a finger at her daughter.

Kagura's brow arched up. She folded her arms. "Suitor? This man here is engaged, for heaven's sake!"

Three heads shot his way.

Sesshoumaru felt their gaze piercing through his skin. _God! Why did he think of visiting Kagura in the first place? The phone call or chance encounter was much better._

"If you're engaged, why are you even asking my daughter out for a date?" Roze sent him a death glare.

Now, Sesshoumaru had received death glares before; but he was never fazed by it. But at the very moment, the formidable and fearless man was eyeing the exit.

Kagura's snort was loud enough to snap her mother's attention back to her. "Maybe he was here because he needed to discuss some business with me," she reasoned out logically. "Not because he wanted to ask me out!"

"He did say that in the first place," Gran Bett nodded her head, smiling at the amusing scene playing out in front of him. "Let's leave this two alone, Roze. Kanna, check on the oven for me please," Gran Bett motioned to the two. "Young man," she turned to Sesshoumaru. "You will stay here for lunch. Consider it a threatening request from an old woman," she chuckled before standing up and headed to the kitchen.

In less than a minute, Sesshoumaru was alone with Kagura in the living room. "Why are you here?" she asked again.

Sesshoumaru stood up. Finally the muscles in his legs began to loosen up. "I brought with me your claims over the damages of your truck," he simply said, finally remembering his 'reason' to see her.

"What?" she choked up.

"You were demanding payment for the damages. I told you I would personally see to it you'd get paid."

"But I actually confessed it was my fault, remember?"

Sesshoumaru gave a partial shrug. "You repaid that with the dinner," he simply answered. He handed the envelope to her. "I must say my goodbye now, Kagura," he slightly bowed his head.

"I told you to stay for lunch," someone shouted from the kitchen. It was Gran Bett.

"She still has good hearing," Kagura shrugged when Sesshoumaru gave her an inquiring look. "You can stay if you want. I really don't care."

"It's already lunchtime. I insist you stay and eat," Gran Bettie appeared once more. "Kagura, lead him to the dining room," she ordered to her granddaughter then disappeared once more.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I can devise up a plan for your escape but my gran's real good at catching people disobeying her orders," Kagura rolled her eyes. "Follow me," she said.

Sesshoumaru could only nod and follow. What had he gotten himself into this time?

"Hello?" someone called out. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagura turned to find a man standing in the doorway. Sesshoumaru noticed how Kagura eyed the man with a poisonous look.

"Byakuya!" Roze's voice filtered through the air as she welcomed the visitor with open arms. The affectionate kiss the two shared was more than enough to determine what relationship Roze was having with him. "Love, this is Sesshoumaru. Kagura's _friend_," she introduced the two men, giving the word friend an extra stress. "Sesshoumaru, this is Byakuya, my boyfriend."

The two men acknowledged each other with a nod. Kagura tugged Sesshoumaru's arm, beckoning him to follow while cursing under her breath. It was obvious this Byakuya wasn't on Kagura's friends list. The two were barely entering the dining room when another voice called out. It was a boy in his late teens. Kagura hissed. "Dammit."

"Kanna, Ryo is here!" Roze hollered. She and Byakuya overtook Sesshoumaru and Kagura to the dining room.

"What the heck is this?" Kagura grumbled. "It's like all the circus freaks are suddenly showing up at our house!" She folded her arms then looked at Sesshoumaru. "No offence."

"None taken," Sesshoumaru slightly frowned. He followed Kagura where he motioned for him to seat.

Soon lunch was on the way after two more plates were added. Sesshoumaru and Kagura sat next to each other, facing Kanna and Ryo. Another chair was placed for Byakuya who sat next to Roze. Gran Bettie sat at the head of the table. She had a pleasant smile on her face.

"I just love having more people over for lunch," she exclaimed, clapping hands. "Dig in everybody," she motioned for everyone to start eating.

Kagura started handing Sesshoumaru every single dish on the table. He wanted to utter a simple protest as varieties of meat and vegetables began piling up his plate. He was a light-eater who preferred vegetables, but he was not a strict vegan. Still, he much preferred if his plate contained more greens than golden brown meat. But Kagura seemed to have other plan in mind.

Through the craziness of it all, Sesshoumaru realized how similar Kagura was to her family. Roze had even begun feeding her boyfriend like a little baby. Ironically, that was what Byakuya was – Roze's baby. He was only three years older than Kagura. Across from Sesshoumaru and Kagura were Kanna and her friend, Ryo. Both were the same age. Kanna's way was more subtle and subdued. She asked Ryo for things he wanted in a very shy and timid voice. Overall, it was outrageous.

"Byakuya and I have an announcement to make," Roze spoke up. No one seemed to notice, or rather everyone still continued on the various tasks they were doing.

"Pass me the roast, please," Gran Bettie asked the person who was nearest to it.

"I love your fried rice, Gran Bett," Ryo interjected in his cheerful voice.

"Sesshoumaru, the roast," Kagura said to him who was sitting stiffly.

"I'm pregnant!"

All at once, everyone paused, all eyes turned to Roze's direction. Gran Bett dropped the spoon on her plate. A fork was halfway to Ryo's mouth but never made it. Kanna let a surprised expression slipped off. Kagura's mouth was hanging open. Sesshoumaru set the dish he was holding down.

It was most unexpected news that didn't seat too comfortably to Kagura. Both sisters continued staring at their mother and her lover.

It was Ryo, strangely, who broke the silence. "You'll be a dad, man!"

"A new addition to our family!" Gran Bett proclaimed after recovering from the initial shock. "Let's have a toast!" she held up the glass of water.

Everyone joined in, even Sesshoumaru.

Except Kagura.

Her mood darkened. The news was most unexpected, indeed, and displeasing as well.

Sesshoumaru observed the woman sitting beside him. The room that fell into silence moments ago were lively once more, due to the constant chatter of Ryo, Gran Bett's lively voice, a few whispers from Kanna, and the _cooings_ between Roze and Byakuya. Kagura, on the other hand, was silent as a predator in preparation for the kill of a prey. She was deadly silent, which Sesshoumaru thought was his main job in life.

She remained like that throughout the meal, much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin. He craved for her loud voice full of passion with each word uttered.

* * *

A/N: my totally whacked up brain ripped off the name Herbal Sense from the brand Herbal Essences. It's lame but hey! I'm not good at creating names.

should I add responses to reviewers? I should, eh… u guys are the reason this fic has 10 chaps.

**EdxWinry, The Black Moon, Sioned** (here's a quick update for all of you). **Restria** (thanks for thinking this is a beautiful fic). **Psychobeautyqueen** (love your username, and also thanks for loving this fic). **Juliakaze** (thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to incorporate it in the story but dontcha think it's ugly in toutousai's part if he put sessh in trouble after the man had just given his job back?) **Inu-midoriko** (I still don't like ch9. I wrote about three versions of that ch and still it wasn't that good. But thanks for the appreciation you showed. You the best!) **Kawaii cherry** (yes that was bad luck that they weren't able to call each other. But hey! It led to Sesshy's visit to Kagura's house.) **QT** (you've been such a supporter of this fic, and my other one. Thank you so much. And yes, hilarity is a word!)

(extended note to **kawaii cherry**) Quick note about **OOCness**: I promise to make characters stick to their canon personality; but we all have to agree that in an AU fic, it's hard to keep Sessh, (and Kanna as well) devoid of all human emotions. one or twice in chapter some OOCness will slip off. hope that's ok. But let me know if any of them were being subjected to extreme OOCness. I'll sue myself if that happens. Heehee.


	11. Some Rare Dilemma

Standard disclaimer.

A/N: just to remind everyone that this is a companion fic to my INUSAN fic so…I hope no one protests to learn I'm making Izayoi a mother to BOTH inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Also, this fic is also set earlier than Bless the Broken Road. Therefore, Inuyasha hadn't been involved in the accident yet…just to clarify to everyone who's familiar to both stories. Ok..i'll stop yapping now.

Enjoy. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Some Rare Dilemma**

A dark cloud was suspended above the Jiyuu residence.

As soon as all the visitors had bid their goodbyes, Kagura verbally attacked her mother for the 'terrible' news she had received. Kanna and Gran Bettie remained silent as the daughter interrogated her mother.

"What were you thinking, mom? A baby?"

Roze expelled a breath. The minute she confirmed of her pregnancy, her first thought was how Kagura would react to it. She anticipated her eldest daughter to overreact. "A baby is a blessing, sweetie. Byakuya and I didn't plan it. It happened." What else could she say?

"Mom, you're in your forties. Are you even aware of the complications?" Kagura was pacing all around the living room. She was miffed, irked, bothered, infuriated at the news. No logical reasoning could get through her. In Kagura's mind, it was wrong in so many levels. "Is Byakuya even going to take responsibility? I don't think driving a cab at day and bartending at night could support a baby!"

"My salary is enough to support a baby, Kagura. Plus, Byakuya said that the moment he saved up money, we'll get married."

Gran Bettie clapped her hands. "Finally. A marriage in this family!"

Kagura gave her grandmother a look. "Marry you? He's fourteen years your junior! This is crazy, mom," she held up both her hands in surrender.

"Why are you so angry at this news? You're not the one who's pregnant; and why are you treating this news as if it's a burden?" Roze stood up, facing her daughter. She had just about enough of Kagura's behaviour.

"Angry? 'Cause, mom, it seems as if you're not thinking wisely about this situation. I'm illegitimate. Kanna's illegitimate. I wouldn't be surprised if this baby's labelled a bastard too." A hard slap met her face, finally silencing her.

"Is that how you see yourself and Kanna? That the two of you are just some bastards? I'm sorry that you feel that way, Kagura; but never once in my life did I look at you and Kanna like you're just some piece of garbage. I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not," Roze's face was red from anger, but she still managed to maintain the control in her voice. She stormed away from them, but before leaving she had one last piece to add. "I'm still your mother, Kagura. I may be a _slut _in your eyes, but I still demand respect. That's the least you can give me," with that, Roze was out of the room.

Kagura was torn between crying and screaming. Her face remained the hard, cold expression. Two pairs of eyes were looking her way. Her grandmother gave her a disappointed look.

"I'm upset at you, Kagura. Your mother didn't deserve your outburst today. You could've questioned it but not to the point of insulting her," Gran Bettie stood up, constantly shaking her head. She left without another word to her granddaughter.

Kagura plopped down on the couch, arms folded. Tears were threatening to come out from her tear ducts. She turned to give a scornful look at her silent sister. "What? Say your piece, Kanna. Say it to my face that I was wrong," she challenged Kanna.

Kanna stared at her hands resting on her lap. She could understand her sister's sentiments but disagreed on how Kagura handled the situation. Kanna, like Kagura, was not entirely welcoming of the idea of another baby born out of wedlock. "Is that how you reacted when mom was pregnant with me?"

She was taken aback by her younger sister's question. It was entirely different back then. She was only ten years old when Kanna came to this world. Kagura had a different perspective in life. She chose not to answer the question.

"Kagura, I understand how you feel about this situation. But the blame game would not help in dealing with it." She stood up and gave her sister a sympathetic look. "Don't worry too much about this. Just wish that it's a baby brother for a change," she said, adding a little humour to it. She gave Kagura a comforting pat and left her to reflect on the day's event.

Kagura shook her head. She knew she was wrong. It was not her position to question her mother's decision. Roze was not a bad mother. True, she had her own minor misgivings but Kagura and Kanna never grew up feeling empty of nurture. They just grew up without their own father. Kagura clenched her fists. This situation only added more fuel to the fire of rage building inside of her. The hatred she had for his father had spread out to all men.

Byakuya, her mother's boyfriend and soon-to-be the father of another half-sibling, was no different from the rest of the male population. In fact, Byakuya reminded Kagura of her own father, Naraku Shitto. Both are irresponsible, proud, scheming men.

This further encouraged her the decision she would never allow herself to be governed by any man. She would never allow herself to be in the position of her mother. She would never let any man destroy the future she planned for herself.

Then why, despite of everything she was telling herself, was she thinking of Sesshoumaru Yuukan at the moment?

She wrinkled her forehead and covered her face in her hands. Tears of anger, shame and sadness were released. But she cried silently. There were no sobs. After all, she had always been a proud woman.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

The setting sun illuminated the whole garden in golden-orange hues, like the colour of his eyes. It had been one eventful day. He could not recall a day in his life that he had so much craziness over lunch. There was amusement and tension altogether during the meal.

It was just something completely out of the ordinary for him.

Sesshoumaru let a slight chuckle escape his lips. He had been standing alone the balcony, overlooking the massive garden, for some minutes now. It had been months since he last visited his parents' house. At first he didn't want to adhere to his mother's invitation for a little family dinner; but after experiencing the bizarre lunch at Kagura's, Sesshoumaru had craved for a little family meal of his own. Not that he would admit it to anybody, even to him self. He reasoned he needed to get some of his possessions from the mansion.

"Look who's here," a gruff voice broke his silent reverie. Sesshoumaru didn't have to turn around to know it was his younger brother. "What! You're too good to say hello now?" the sarcasm in Inuyasha's voice was very apparent. Expect him to initiate a fight. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore him. "Keh. You're such an arrogant bastard."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. He was so used to it now, especially since Kagura had fondly referred to him in that way. He finally faced Inuyasha, who was leaning on the entryway of the balcony. "Is that the best insult you can throw at me now, little brother?" He knew how to get to Inuyasha's skin.

Amber eyes, like Sesshoumaru's, narrowed. "Shut up."

"As usual. You're only good at biting remarks that never really pierce my skin. It can graze but not to the point that it can injure my ego."

Inuyasha was now seething mad. He hated it when his older brother used big words on him. He was not a dumb man; but Sesshoumaru's use of the language was just downright confusing and infuriating. "Talk like a normal person, Sessh. No wonder why you have few friends. No one understands you," he barked at.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. When it came to throwing words at each other, Inuyasha was just a sore loser. He turned his back on him. If there was one thing that really grated Inuyasha's nerves, it was when he was ignored.

"Don't turn your back on me, _Lord Sesshoumaru_," Inuyasha snarled. He folded his arms, unwilling to back down from the fight he started. "Why are you here anyway? You don't usually eat here on Fridays? Shouldn't you be back on your little country house with your country bumpkin fiancée?"

"Stop yapping like a half-dog human," Sesshoumaru coolly retorted. "And don't insult Koura. Your intellect is no match to hers."

"Keh," was the only thing he could say to his older brother.

"You boys missed each other so much, eh?" a woman's voice halted the fight. Izayoi Yuukan had been standing there for minutes, watching her two sons battle with wits and words. She shook her head. Some things never changed. "I'm glad that you finally decided to visit, Sesshoumaru," she addressed her eldest son. The two men walked toward their mother. Izayoi gave engulfed them in a tight embrace, despite the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face and the wild protests of Inuyasha.

"Mom!" Inuyasha struggled to break free. "You should've told me he's gonna show up. I could've agreed to go with Kagome to some idiotic party."

Sesshoumaru took a step back before his mother showered him kisses. "There's still some time left for you to run to your city bumpkin girlfriend," he repaid the insult.

"Shut up. No one asked for your opinion."

"Boys!" Izayoi stepped in between the brothers. "I will not have our little family reunion ruined. Now, the two of you behave," she raised both hands. She led her two sons to the living room. Inuyasha quickly plopped down on the couch with a heavy thud. Sesshoumaru went over to the mini wine bar and fixed his self and his mother a drink. Inuyasha could get his own drinks. "Sesshoumaru, how's everything in the Gold&Amber?" she asked. Problems in the company had reached the Yuukan residence but it would be better to hear from the President himself.

"I've settled the predicaments in the delivery department. But there are still some complications regarding the delivery service we have in contract. Their workers are still on strike. We've managed to hire a substitute, fortunately." His thought immediately descended on Kagura. The mere mention of the name brought a ghost of a smile on his face.

Izayoi nodded as Sesshoumaru handed her a drink. Inuyasha scowled when he received nothing. "Your father would find that news welcoming." She turned her attention on her younger son who was pouting nearby. "And why do you look so gloomy, Inuyasha? Wait. Don't answer that. It's about Kagome, isn't it?"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "It's always about her. She gets so annoying with her whining and making demands. I'm thinking of breaking up with her for a while."

"But she's the only one who can subdue you," his mother said it in a gentle way, but Izayoi knew how to hide sarcasm when necessary.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the wine bar to refill his drink and to get away from Inuyasha and his mother's conversation. He had never given a damn about his brother's relationships especially if he didn't approve of the woman. He gulped down his wine trying to block Inuyasha's annoying gruff voice.

As Inuyasha and Izayoi continued talking, Sesshoumaru was simply happy to be holding his wine glass in a circular motion, watching the ice cubes move fluidly.

"How's Koura, my dear?" his mother's question snapped him back to reality.

Sesshoumaru frowned. He heard Izayoi spoke but failed to register the question inside his mind. "Who?" he asked.

Inuyasha was snickering as he approached him to get his own drink. "Koura, duh!" he smirked at Sesshoumaru. "Unless you're having an affair with some low class wench here in the city."

Sesshoumaru was already in defensive mode as he briefly forgot his tact. He grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt's collar. "Don't ever insult _her_ in that way," he snarled at his younger brother who was staring at him with wide eyes. Izayoi quickly approached her two sons to separate them both. Sesshoumaru released him, finally recognizing the foolish action he did.

He turned around and proceeded out of the room. His rage clouded his better judgement. Inuyasha spoke in general but at the moment, Sesshoumaru felt his younger brother was directing the insult to Kagura. He could not tolerate that. "Fuck," he cursed. He rarely used profanity in his speech; but his dilemma forced him.

* * *

A/N: I'll be going to Chicago for four days so no quick update for now…but I'll keep on writing so when I come back, there's something I can upload. I'll be updating Bless the Broken Road, though in one or two days.

Thanks to all who left a review. Greatly appreciated. No more responses for now coz I know you all are getting annoyed at my long AN's.


	12. Nothing More Than Feelings

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Nothing More Than Feelings**

Saying sorry was something Kagura found hard to do. She rarely apologized for her actions, whether her fault or not, unless deemed necessary.

But, three days of being treated as the Black Sheep of the family was something she could not deal with. Kagura knew she was wrong from the very beginning; and she knew she should take action to correct her mistake.

She did.

She patiently waited for her mother at the driveway, eager to finally show her way of apologizing.

But patience was never part of her virtue. Soon, she was growing impatient minute by minute. She instantly perked up the moment she caught sight of the yellow taxicab of Byakuya.

Kagura grimaced. She will never like her mother's companion but the least she can do was be civil towards him. Byakuya might one day become her stepfather.

Roze stepped out of the car, gave Byakuya a quick kiss before making her way towards the house's entryway. She and her daughter were not in speaking terms. She glanced briefly at Kagura before proceeding forward. Kagura hesitated, momentarily submitting to pride; but she gathered her will to call after her mother. Roze halted without turning around.

"I, uh… I just, umm…" Kagura found herself at a loss for words.

Roze sighed out loud. She knew her daughter was trying to do something she was not accustomed to. Just the idea of Kagura attempting for an apology was enough for her. She let a smile escaped her lips. "Do we have a visitor today?" she asked when she finally faced her daughter. She had noticed a car parked at the driveway.

Kagura understood her mother had accepted her 'apology'. She shook her head in answering the question. "No; there's no visitor. It's yours, mom," she pointed to the car. It was an old-model Toyota car, presumably second-hand.

"Mine?" Roze raised an inquiring brow. "You know I don't know how to drive."

A knowing smile finally appeared on Kagura's face. "You don't expect me to let you use public transport when you go to work in the morning, do you? I bought the car for your own use, mom," she said sincerely.

Roze was speechless. Kagura can never say sorry, literally; but her way of expressing an apology was extravagant. When she said nothing, Kagura took the chance to further explain.

"I'll be driving you to work every morning, mom. If you also want, I can pick you up from work too," she said in an embarrassed manner. "You know… That way, Byakuya doesn't have to go off his route."

Roze was completely taken aback. Her daughter did indeed feel bad for what she did. Then, something dawned on her. "My god, honey. The money you used to buy this car…" she trailed off. Kagura had used her own savings - the money she had saved up so she could one day travel around the world. "Take the car back, sweetheart. You didn't have to use your money for this." Roze couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She was a sensitive person after all.

Kagura shook her head, laughing a little. She gave her mother a hug. "Mom, I can always earn and save money. The safety of my baby _brother_ is more important to me," she daid softly through muffled words. Kagura might seem a tough woman but in the interior, she inherited her mother's sensitivity.

The mother hugged the daughter tightly. She was confident the conflict between her and Kagura could be easily resolved. After some unspoken words through tears, Roze finally broke free from her daughter's embrace. Her tear-strained face beamed. "Baby brother?"

Kagura shrugged. "Well, Kanna said a baby brother would be a good addition to an all-female family." She snorted. "But another sister wouldn't be bad."

Rose chuckled. Her mood swung to the brightest and happiest level. She examined the car once more. Sure, it wasn't brand-new. It wasn't a Mercedes, or a BMW, or a Porsche. Red, the car's paint, wasn't even her favourite colour. But at the very moment, the car in front of her was the most precious object in the world. It symbolized her daughter's apology, care and love.

After minutes of inspecting the ins and outs of the car, Roze finally gave a nod of approval. "I love it, Kagura. The best car I've ever had," she exclaimed. Then her expression changed from delight to girlish excitement. She started to giggle. Kagura eyed her mother strangely, blaming the mood change to the pregnancy.

Roze once more pulled Kagura for an embrace. "Thank you, dear. I appreciate the apology." Then, before she stepped away, she whispered something that startled Kagura a bit. "The lover boy is here once more. "She inclined her head towards the direction of a man who just stepped out of a black car. "Sesshoumaru!" Roze called out, waving her hand at him.

Crimson eyes traced the approaching tall figure. He had been on Kagura's mind ever lately. The only time Kagura was able to block thoughts of him, he showed up. She tried to act all calm and composed; but this was a test of will she could never win. Every inch of a step Sesshoumaru took towards them, the louder the pounding in her chest went.

Kagura gulped down when he was finally a few inches away from her. "W-why are you here?" Kagura tried to sound rough but her voice croaked instead.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Jiyuu," he greeted Roze before acknowledging Kagura's question. "Business," he simply answered.

Roze stifled a laugh. Sesshoumaru's last visit was also 'business' which ended up with him having lunch with Kagura's entire family. "It's nice seeing you again, Sesshoumaru. I'll leave you two alone," she patted Kagura on the back. "I'll tell Gran Bett you're staying for dinner, Sesshoumaru," she winked at him before quickly disappearing inside the house, lest Sesshoumaru rejected the dinner _invitation._

The two watched Roze's retreating figure in silence. Kagura faced him, arms folded. "If it's business you're here for, you should've just called."

Sesshoumaru eyed her, partially inclining an eyebrow. "I wanted to discuss something with you in personal."

"Then we should talk in my office. Follow me," she walked towards the extension of the house that was made into a small office. "You don't have to stay for dinner," she said as she walked ahead of him, trying to hide the growing flushness of her cheeks. She fished for the office keys on her pocket. "It's already past business hours. Be happy I'm even entertaining you for a business conversation without an appointment." She unlocked the door then stepped inside. "Have a seat," she huffed out.

"I prefer to stand. This wouldn't take long," Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine. I'm not even gonna offer you anything to drink," Kagura said, folding her arms once more and trying to look stern. "What do you want to discuss? Or are you just here to scope up how I run my business since I'm doing deliveries for your company?"

Sesshoumaru frowned a bit. He could not discern why she was being – or attempting to be rude towards him. The last time he remembered, they parted on good terms three days ago. He was not surprised though. Kagura's mood could swing faster than the speed of light. One time she could be all gentle and nice; and the next all brute and gruff. "I want to offer your company a year-long contract."

"Year-long?" Kagura's expression softened. "You mean, we would continue doing deliveries for the Gold&Amber?" She could not believe it. This was exactly her hope; what her company really needed. A one-year contract with a big company such as Sesshoumaru's would guarantee Kagura's business to stabilize financially. She didn't know whether to hug Sesshoumaru or kiss him. She decided neither. Suddenly she felt shy around her. "I… I don't know what to say. You're, you're not joking, are you?"

"I never jest when it involves my work," he coolly answered. "The trucking service we have under contract had major problems in their business. They wouldn't be able to provide the service we need. Your company had provided what we required. The management wanted to retain your services. I figured if I personally asked, you would adhere."

"If you only know how this means to my business. Of course I accept!"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. The management would arrange a date to formalize the contract."

Kagura nodded in agreement, excitement clearly showing on her face. Sesshoumaru managed to put a happy exclamation point on her day. She gazed down her feet shyly. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to snort. Just few minutes ago the woman told him not to stay. Kagura indeed was an intriguing individual. "As much as I would want to, I can't. I have dinner engagements. Please tell you mother and grandmother my apologies. I should go," he said, starting to walk out the door. Kagura stopped him by taking hold of his sleeve.

"Wait. I just wanna say thank you. Really. This means a lot to me." The sincerity in her eyes was evident.

"It was not my decision. It was the management's."

"But you have the last say on such matters. And the fact that you didn't reject their decision meant a lot to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded. That was true. He could have simply contested the management's decision in giving Kagura's business a one-year contract. "Very well," he acknowledged with a nod.

Kagura watched him go. Just when she decided to start hating him again (because he occupied her mind too much), he did something that melted her heart. What was it about Sesshoumaru that could make her heart beat faster, her palms sweaty and her stomach in knots? Kagura sighed happily as she locked her office. Tomorrow she would have good news to her three employers, all thanks to Sesshoumaru.

A blush and a smile crossed her face.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

It was dangerous ground he was stepping into. But as dangerous it seemed like it, the more he wanted to take a step further.

Sesshoumaru knew what he was getting into was wrong. He was actually the one who suggested retaining Kagura's services to the company, and the management was more than willing to do so. Jiyuu Trucking Services performed to a near perfection, good enough to deserve a one-year contract. But there was also another catch to it. Sesshoumaru wanted to have more reason to see Kagura, or simply to have more connection with her.

Sesshoumaru was aware of how wrong his intentions were becoming.

He continued staring out his apartment balcony. It was a cool night. Surprisingly, the night was also engulfed in silence, as if he was never really in the city. He hadn't been back to the countryside for almost a week. He had simply used work as an excuse to Koura. The truth was -as strange as it may sound- he wanted badly to stay in the city

He gulped down the last drop of his scotch. He was not a constant drinker unless he needed to calm down his nerves. Sooner or later, Sesshoumaru knew, he should decide how to resolve the confusion he was having. It was something he was not looking forward to.

He internally made fun at himself. No matter how intelligent a person was, when it came to matters of the heart, he (or she) would still succumb to foolishness and stupid emotions. It was something Sesshoumaru thought he would never have to experience.

But there he was, sitting idly in a chair out on the balcony, pondering of things beyond his usual care.

He hated the feeling.

* * *

A/N: like my other fic (bless the broken road), I also wrote this in the car during the family's 15-hour trip to Chicago. So, it wasn't the best I've written… and it's indeed quite short. Sorry. Hope you all still liked the way things worked out. 

Also, I got the movie where I ripped the plot of this fic. YAY!

Anyways…please be kind enough to leave a review to this beggar-of-an-authoress in me.

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO TOOK TIME TO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW**. I'm truly honoured and appreciate all your efforts.

Till next chapter!


	13. Hidden Emotions & Questionable Instincts

Inuyasha not mine.

A/N: okay, I'm not even gonna apologize the OOCness in this chappie. It's nothing too exaggerated, I hope. Read and tell me if it's really out of Sesshy's character. I'm having a hard time fitting the doggie lordie in character with the main character's real personality. (the guy/actor in the movie smiles a lot, and have a bit of a carefree attitude). I hope I didn't completely sabotage Sessh's characteristics here…)

Oh yeah. This chappie is like a filler. This was not included in the movie. I need it to link it my other fic and to establish a more strong connection bw Sess and Kagu.

also, if you all just want to see how i picture my AU characters in mind, I created some paper dollies and posted them in photobucket. tell me what you think about it. **i posted the link in my profile**. i hope it works right.

hope you all enjoy this chappie and would tell me how you think about it. thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hidden Emotions and Questionable Instincts**

Sesshoumaru found himself grimacing as his eyes travelled around the place. For a big house, the place was empty and silent. He wondered where everyone was. Of course, not to mention, it was already late in the evening. Surely not everyone though had gone to bed? Sesshoumaru resisted the temptation to scratch his head from annoyance and confusion. Where the heck was everybody? It was most unusual no one met and greeted him when he entered the mansion. Not that he was expected.

In fact, he was expected back 'home'. He decided to cancel his flight back to the country. He would just tell Koura he hated to fly a commercial flight. Of course it was a lie and he felt a bit guilty about it. But, the guilt was still bearable for the moment.

He walked around the house, making his steps a little louder to announce his presence to his parents and the maids. Even Myouga, the Yuukan's _butler_ was nowhere to be found. He was about to call out loud (something he never does) but someone ran to his direction.

"Good evening, sir."

Sesshoumaru instantly turned around to face the maid. He arched a brow as he noticed the worried and alarmed expression on her face. "Where is everyone?"

"At the Kibou Hospital, sir," she promptly answered.

"Did my father have another mild stroke?"

The maid shook her head. "No, sir. I've been told it's your brother. He had a car accident."

It was all Sesshoumaru needed to hear. Within minutes, he was in his car driving towards the said hospital. He had a gut feeling his brother's accident was of a serious matter. He arrived at the hospital in due time, for it was located just outside the city. He immediately caught sight of his parents at the ER. Both were still dressed in their nightwear and wore grave expressions. Izayoi was crying silently while Taisho had a comforting arm around his wife. Sesshoumaru walked towards his parents.

"Mom. Dad," he called to them. Both his parents turned to him. Sesshoumaru remained straight-faced. "A maid informed me of Inuyasha's accident. How is he?"

Izayoi sobbed softly, trying to answer her eldest son's question. She was unable to. She inclined her head to the direction of the room where doctors were treating Inuyasha. He followed his mother's gaze. His eyes narrowed when he saw the silver-whitish head covered in blood. From where he stood, he couldn't clearly perceive how much injuries Inuyasha had obtained; but one thing for sure, Inuyasha was badly hurt.

"We don't know yet," he heard his father finally answered his question. Sesshoumaru only gave a slight nod.

Between the hysterics and the busy bustling all around the room, Sesshoumaru maintained his cool demeanour and calm composure. His face remained stern and uncaring, but in the inside he was questioning himself, '_Does he truly hate his brother for not even caring if he survived or not?'_

He knew the answer.

"He will get through this…" he said out loud, more to himself than to parents. Somehow, saying out loud, announcing, made him feel a little better. Perhaps, behind all the insulting remarks, proclamation of hatred and mental and physical battles, Sesshoumaru still cared, even for a bit, for his little brother. The look on both his parents' faces stirred something inside him. Izayoi was downright distraught, hiccupping every silent sob. Taisho maintained a calm if only to be the one comforting his wife, yet the furrowing of his eyebrows was enough to indicate extreme anxiety.

He hated seeing the weakness in people, especially those related to him. He clenched his jaw and fists; eyes narrowing as he once again set his eyes on the battered body of his younger brother.

He decided to stay awhile, if only to lend an extra presence for support for his mother. He ended up staying throughout the whole night, waiting in patience but great anticipation for the latest update on Inuyasha. The doctor didn't take long before he informed them of Inuyasha's case. Both Izayoi and Taisho wanted to stay but hospital policy stated otherwise.

"Things will be better," Sesshoumaru heard his father soothed his mother. Izayoi could only nod, but her silent sobs continued. "Son," Taisho turned to him. "You were supposed to go back up North?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I will prolong my stay for another week or so because of what transpired today and of some business matters."

Taisho gave him a gentle pat in the back. "Very well. Are you heading back to the house with us, or you have your own car with you?"

"I have my own ride. You should take a rest now," he answered in simplicity. Izayoi quickly gave him a tight hug, still sobbing. "Rest, mom," was all he said after his mother pulled back. His parents' car arrived, driven by Jakken, who quietly asked Taisho of Inuyasha's well being. "I will drop by tomorrow," Sesshoumaru told his mother, not being clear whether he meant a visit to the house or the hospital. He waited until the car was out of sight before making his way back to his own vehicle.

All the day's work dawned on him, plus the fact his recent lack of sleep. He was simply too tired to stir the wheel. Sesshoumaru decided to take a small nap in his car before driving back to his apartment. The nap turned into a sleep, which was disturbed by a blinding ray of sunlight the next day.

He frowned at himself for falling asleep. He snatched a quick glance at his watch. It was already ten in the morning. He got out of his car and took the chance to check up on Inuyasha's status to save himself for trouble of visiting him later that day. He didn't linger in the hospital to wait for his parents to show up, especially if he was protecting his reputation as the uncaring elder brother. All Sesshoumaru needed to know was that his brother was still stable, but Inuyasha was still in a coma.

Once back in the car, and engulfed in total silence for some reason, Sesshoumaru could hear the grumbling in his stomach. He only ate one meal the previous day, and it was just a cup of coffee for breakfast. Sesshoumaru ignored his hunger. He just needed to drive somewhere – to relax his mind.

That somewhere led him outside the house of Kagura. He frowned when he noticed the sign outside Kagura's small office. He was not sure how he got there; all he knew was he drove away from the hospital lot and ended up there at Kagura's house. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to snicker, to mock himself for such foolishness.

Now why would he simply follow his illogical instincts? He never did anything so… so instinctively for lack of better word.

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was having trouble deciding on what to do. There was simply no logical explanation on what happened. He really did not intend to simply drop by at Kagura's. Really. Then why couldn't he convince himself?

A knock on the car window slightly jolted him out of his wit. Amber eyes met Scarlet ones. For a millisecond, Sesshoumaru decided to simply drive away and never show his face to Kagura Jiyuu again. But, that would be cowardice, so he simply rolled off his window.

"What?" he asked in a very cool manner.

Kagura looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'what'? I'm supposed to be the one asking questions since you're trespassing in private property!"

Sesshoumaru could feel a cough rising to his chest. He cleared his throat in order to make the itching inside go away. He could hear Kagura questioning why he came. "I…" he started to say. Well, why was he there anyway? He had no answer to that. He knew what his sub-conscious wanted to say. He drove straight to Kagura's house to clear his mind; and because he REALLY wanted to see her. "I do not have an answer to your question," he said lamely, giving up his air of coldness.

Kagura sighed out loud, or more like blew a breath in annoyance. "Would you like to come inside then for a drink or something?" she asked, eyes glancing somewhere else.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car. He towered over Kagura so if he intended to kiss her, because of how close she was standing in front of her, he would exert the effort of leaning down… "Damn," he cursed under his breath. Hunger really was a dangerous thing. He took a step backward to put a considerable distance between the two of them.

Kagura folded her hands. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Her cheeks were rosy pink, probably from the heat but more likely because of how incredibly handsome a rugged-looking Sesshoumaru looked. She gulped. "Follow me or leave," she turned her back at him. He followed. "Have you had lunch?" she asked when he heard a slight grumbling.

"No."

"You're just in time to join me, then. I hate eating alone. Byakuya took my mom out and Gran and Kanna both joined," she explained.

"And you?"

Kagura shrugged. "I don't like Byakuya. I just have to be civil around him; but I hate the idea of being around him."

"What do you despise him so? Had he done anything to offend you?"

Kagura shook her head. "He just reminded me of my father. Sit and wait here," she motioned as they entered the kitchen where a small dining table was set up. "Unless you'd like to dine in the dining room with all the chandeliers and silver cutleries and white, clean napkins, and-," she was cut off.

"This is fine by me."

"Fine, then," she retorted as she began gathering the food she had cooked.

Sesshoumaru stared at the mashed potatoes, pot roast, chicken wings, green peas and carrots. Kagura implied she would be eating alone. Were those everything she was about to digest? All by herself? He was amazed at the woman's digestive system.

As expected, Kagura started putting food on Sesshoumaru's plate. By this time, he was a bit used to it as he patiently waited. Kagura sat across from him and began serving herself. "You can eat now," she said when she noticed he was still waiting.

Sesshoumaru, with complete and intact self-control, took small bites of everything. For once, he did not care what he was eating. He was enjoying his food. Who cares if the nutritional value of his meal was downright imbalanced? The food tasted great; his starving was fading; and he was enjoying the company of the woman who had been on his mind for the past week.

"Is there something bothering you?" Kagura suddenly asked as she began taking mouthful of the mashed potatoes.

"Why do you inquire?"

"Well, it has something to do with your eyes. I don't know, it looks different," she said sheepishly. She had noticed it before. The golden hues were a bit pale, as if it lost some of its life. "You also don't seem like your normal self. It's like you slept on a bench outside on the park. Your clothes are all wrinkly."

Sesshoumaru was beyond stunned at the perception of the woman in front of him. "My idiot of a brother had a car accident. He's in a coma at the moment."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It was not your fault. Do not apologize. I assume the half-wit's mind was on something –someone else, rather- than on the road."

"You talk as if you dislike your brother as much as I dislike Byakuya," she observed, "Yet, the worried look in your eyes was very obvious. I bet you're way too anxious at the moment to want to know how he's doing right now," she added.

"I am only worried for my parents' sake. My mother was in distraught."

Kagura smiled knowingly. "Yet you're hoping you're not too late to show how much your brother means to you."

Sesshoumaru did not even hide the displeasure in his face. He scowled. "He means nothing to me except he is my brother. A mere flesh and blood."

"Whom you care for despite your dislike."

Sesshoumaru fixed a hard stare on her. "Why do you insist this, Kagura?"

"Because I know how it feels to hate a person, yet still felt a loss when you finally lose them," she said in a hoarse voice. "I despise my father so much for all the cruelty he subjected my mother to; but when I learned of his death, I still felt something was gone from me. He was still my father after all."

Sesshoumaru knew Kagura was right. He did feel a little distressed when he heard of Inuyasha's accident. When he saw the bloodied silver-white hair, the almost battered body, he did feel something strange inside him – like his throat was being crushed and breath could not come out. He did feel sorry for Inuyasha.

"I hope it's not too late to actually show you care," Kagura said. "You don't have to do something drastic like hug and tell him you love him. Just always be there," she shrugged her shoulder.

"I might just do that," he coolly replied.

Kagura gave him a big smile. "Well then, you get to taste the cheesecake I made. People had said it's one of the best," she winked.

"And how did you pay those people?" Kagura glared at him. He ignored the murderious stare. Sesshoumaru ate his food with a mental smile on his head. His instincts were right to bring him to Kagura's house. His somewhat troubled mind was eased a bit. Who would have thought that a tough, loud, almost roguish and brutish woman could actually make Sesshoumaru feel light and cheerful? It was as if he had nothing to worry about. He felt like being optimistic.

Yet his expression remained unchanged. It was something he was good at, to hide his true feelings.

"You should smile once in a while. You look so smug. Is the food that terrible?" Kagura snapped, but her eyes showed no malice.

"I am trying to detect if there was poison in it. I heard food with poison have exquisite and delicious tastes," he said, after a small sip of water.

"I take that as a compliment. Oh well. Time for dessert!" she announced, rising from her seat.

Sesshoumaru observed her actions discreetly. There was nothing gracious or feminine in the way she moved; but it was enticing and alluring to the point that he gulped down his whole glass of water. Lately he had been divulging his self in foolish thoughts.

Maybe a trip back to the countryside would help save the last peace of mind he had left.

'_Shit_', he remembered. He hadn't called Koura to inform her he had cancelled his commercial flight. Hopefully she did not wait for him at the rural airport. Knowing her, she had probably sent someone to pick him up. No worries there.

A piece of cheesecake diverted his focus. For once, Sesshoumaru actually enjoyed a piece of cheesecake.

* * *

Thanks to all those who left a review: **kawaii cherry, h1gurash1**, **kyuuketsuki-san, edxwinry, inu-midoriko, doctor kiba, the black moon, juliakaze, QT (**oops, I gave you some slight spoiler in bless the broken road for what will happen here, eh? Hope you don't mind…), **ravenluvsbb, animelover, faintscent, sesshy-chansbestpal, shadowfox83 (**thanks for also supporting my other fic! I also gave spoilers for this fic in ch16of BTBR. Hope you don't mind as well.) 

You all are a golden gift to this humbled writer.

Till next chapter…


	14. Questions of the Heart

Inuyasha not mine.

Ladie Shinomori: This fic had reached over a hundred reviews. I am truly honoured and grateful to all who still continued to read and review. I dedicate this chapter to all who are the reason why this fic is still alive. Thank you, my friends!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Questions of the Heart**

"Tomorrow we have the wine tasting, then we're off to see the Garden Hall just to check if the place are all ready. After that, I have to stop by the wedding boutique for my gown fitting, and then-," Koura stopped in mid-sentence. She just realized she had been talking a great deal to someone who was not clearly paying attention. "Sweetie, you're zoning out again."

Sesshoumaru blinked. He was? "I'm sorry," was all he said. "What were you saying again?"

Koura eyed her fiancé. It was not like Sesshoumaru to lose concentration. He was a man of perception and observation, but the three days they had been together again he seemed to simply drift away. "I was just filling you in with our agenda for tomorrow but you look a quarter interested in it. Is there something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru felt bad, which he would never admit. He usually didn't care about others' feelings; what mattered was his. Except, this time, it was Koura who looked a little hurt with his disinterest in the subject matter – their wedding. "Forgive me, Koura. Work occupies my mind lately," he told her in all sincerity he could muster in his eyes. It was true in a way. Administrative as well as production problems in his company seemed to keep popping in and out. Everything was a weight in his shoulder at the moment.

"I understand," Koura took his hand, another way of her showing her intimate affection, which for some reason he could not reciprocate. "Perhaps…" she trailed off. She had now Sesshoumaru's whole attention. "There's something I need to discuss with you, first," she said, without looking straight at him, as if she was ashamed for whatever she might have to say.

"Go on, Koura."

"Well… There's this, um, outreach program I work for. It's to help children of poverty. One of the group's main goals is to personally be there with the children and show them our support and care, even for a month or two. The thing is…" she trailed off once more.

"The thing is?"

"Well, the trip had been approved for the next month only," she paused, knowing too well the 'next month' would be tomorrow. How could she tell Sesshoumaru? "It's in, uh, different country. I know. I know. You're going to say it's another one of my charity works, but sweetie, I really want to do this." She had a pleading look in her eyes. "Perhaps I'm being selfish on this one but, I was thinking of moving the wedding for another month or two?"

He did not think it was a good idea to postpone the wedding. For some _reason_, he just wanted to get this wedding over with (before things such as doubts and hesitation took over him). "Postpone the wedding? The invitations had been sent."

Koura squeezed his hands tight, adamant on convincing Sesshoumaru. "It would only be for two months, I promise. Another set of invitations with the new date for the wedding could be sent out."

Sesshoumaru was hesitant. He was well aware of Koura's devotion to help those who have less in fortune. Ever since they had known each other, Koura's purpose in life was to help, in any way she could, even to the point of postponing her own wedding. "Must you really go?"

"You can come with me?"

Her only response was a smirk. Sesshoumaru may understand his fiancée's purpose but he wasn't as worldly as she. He would rather help save a bankrupt corporation than lend his precious, demanding time to those he did not know. By how he looked, Koura knew Sesshoumaru was letting her go. She gave him a well-deserved hug, at least in her point of view. Sesshoumaru was itching to tell her his real reason of his hesitation.

Sesshoumaru was afraid by the time Koura came back; there would be no more wedding.

All because he was starting to fall in love –something he would never admit even to himself- with a red-eyed woman.

"When are you supposed to depart for this trip?"

Koura looked away from him once more. "In four days," she said a little too timidly.

"When were you planning to tell me? When you were on the plane to some god-forsaken country?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help control the anger in his voice. Koura had always been an adventurer and independent woman. He should know better she would decide on things without consulting others. "We could've discussed this earlier; perhaps even moved the wedding earlier instead of postponing it."

"I appreciate, and entirely feel giddy of your eagerness to marry me; but this was only formalized last week. I've always tried to contact you at your apartment and your office. You were always busy. I can't even get a hold of your cellphone!"

Sesshoumaru remained deadpan, unfazed by the guilty feeling gnawing inside him. His busy schedule did not only involve work; it involved some time with a red-eyed woman. "Very well. We will reschedule the wedding." He took his hand from Koura's grasp and then stood up from his seat. He walked towards the window, looking out the blue sky and sea. This what was he called life before: enjoying a solitary afternoon, gazing into the stillness of the waters from his beach house. He turned to Koura who was staring at him with blue eyes. In the flat, impassive tone, he asked, "Will things change?" The question was more addressed to himself than to her.

Slight confusion was etched on her face; but understanding quickly dawned on her. She stood up from her seat and walked towards Sesshoumaru. She wrapped both arms around his neck, standing on tiptoes to apply a soft kiss on his cheek. "If you're worried about me getting in danger or finding someone new, well, it won't happen. I belong to you, Sesshoumaru. You know that. You're the only man who understands my way of life."

He resisted the urge to growl. The concerns were actually for his self. What if he was the one who would go astray? He was afraid he already had.

Koura stepped away from him. An amused smile crept to her face. "I know you're unlikely to find someone new while I'm gone, 'cause you're so picky when it comes to women; but still, promise me you'll still be here when I come back." She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, not really expecting an answer. "That's settled, then! I promise, within two months your bride-to-be is ready to walk down the altar."

Sesshoumaru had no words to say anymore. He just hoped – and wished things would stay as they were, two months from now.

OOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOO

Falling in love could be compared to a flickering flame. One knew it could burn just from common knowledge or what others had said, even if he or she hadn't experienced the burning sensation at all. It was the same with loving someone. Kagura knew falling in love was confusing and hard; yet she hadn't experienced it before. She only knew it from what her grandmother and mother had told her.

She continued staring at the flickering flame from the red, cinnamon-flavoured candle on the table. She wrinkled her nose. God, how she hated the smell of cinnamon! She felt her grandmother's presence looming over her hunched form, head resting on both arms on top of the kitchen table. She did not avert her gaze from the swaying of the flame.

"I know you're purposely buying this scented candle to annoy me," she said, knowing all too well, her grandmother was already snickering at her back. "The smell just gives me headaches, Gran!" she complained.

Gran Bettie pulled out a chair across from where Kagura sat, and sat down. "Then why are you staring at it, inhaling all its glorious stink?"

Kagura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm mesmerized with the flame," she answered neutrally. There was a few minutes gap of silence, both grandmother and granddaughter staring at the flickering candle. Kagura spoke out once more. "You've told me numerous times about your love stories, Gran. But, how did you know you were in love?"

It was a question that surprised her grandmother. Kagura, when she matured and became more aware of the outside world, refused to discuss anything remotely romantic. She considered romance a 'piece of shit that stinks as crap'; those were her exact words. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Gran asked, aware her granddaughter will not supply her an explanation. "Anyway, to answer your question, I never knew I'm falling in love. You just feel it; and that's whenyou will only know."

"Huh?"

Gran sighed. "Okay, let me explain it in a more colourful fashion. Let's say, you haven't eaten all day. You have tons of work to do during the day; so you keep working and working, and working. You never feel anything, hunger nor thirst. Suddenly, I come by to your office with a plate full of baked potato, honey-garlic chicken, mixed vegetables, and etcetera. Your stomach starts to growl and grumble. You start to drool at the sight of food. That's when you know you're hungry, 'cause you feel it."

Kagura blinked. She was able to grasp it a little, unfortunately. She hated dealing with mind games or puzzles or riddles. "So when your stomach grumbles and you start to salivate, you're in love? Am I right?"

Gran scratched her head. Kagura was on the right track but still far from the finish line. She was truly ignorant about romance. "Well, yes but not quite. You see, my dear child, falling in love is all the feelings a human is capable to have. All emotions mixed into one. You feel giddy, embarrassed, excited, sad, depressed, frustrated, desperate, obsessive, and a lot more. Basically, you're sad and happy at the same time."

"Then that would be the best feeling, wouldn't it?"

"Cliché as it may be, yes. It is the best feeling. Why do you think I let myself fall madly in love five times?" Gran winked at her. She gave Kagura a thoughtful look. "Is it safe to ask that the reason you're asking is because you are having the same dilemma? You feel good and bad at the same time? Perhaps because of a certain man, let's say about six-feet-one, slim but fit in built, silver-ish hair, amber eyes…" she trailed off. Those were enough descriptions for Kagura to identify the individual she was referring to.

"No. I was just curious," Kagura denied.

"Hmm. That explains it all. Denial is one form of falling in love. The hollowness in your chest suddenly fills up. Inside was an instrument beating wildly at the simple gaze of those golden eyes. Then you smile as a tear falls down your cheeks. Well, my love, you are in love."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "You're being way overdramatic. I'm just curious. It doesn't mean I'm falling in love with Sesshoumaru!"

"But I never said it was Sesshoumaru! I was describing an actor, Kagura," Gran retorted adding extra innocence on her voice. Instantly, blood rushed to Kagura's cheeks. Gran Bettie's smile widened. "You see, falling in love also involves admitting it when you least expect it."

"I am not admitting I'm falling in love with Sesshoumaru!" Kagura insisted, her tone becoming a tad louder and harsh.

Gran laughed her glorious laugh. "You're denying it then?"

"You're putting words in my mouth!" She buried her head in her hands, to hide her embarrassment and frustration. "And Gran, what makesshh you thhinkk I would fall in _lovff_ with that arrogantth, pale-skinned, cold-heartthed, basthardth?" she said through muffled words, most of the time biting her tongue as to make her statements harder and harsher. The answer she got was a hysterical laughter.

Kagura decided to shut her mouth instead. She feared she had said too much already. She was already having trouble determining the recent rollercoaster ride of her emotions. She had no need of interrogations from her family, especially if it was her grandmother who could make clean little sentences malicious and naughty. Hopefully, things – her emotions in specific - would go back to normal in a day or two.


	15. Vibrantly Apathetic

Standard disclaimer.

A/N: the title would be the perfect way to describe any offspring of Kagura and Sessh… lol.

* * *

Chapter 15: Vibrantly Apathetic

A heart that belonged to someone else could still wander around. Only the truest love could forever keep the heart for beating for someone else. Would a man at fault if he found another heart to desire? Would a man be at fault if he had tried all he can to rid of foolish emotions when he clearly belonged to another woman?

Sesshoumaru stared into oblivion. It had been a whole week since Koura had departed for her two-month escapade in a different country. Sesshoumaru considered joining in her charity work; but he never felt comfortable in such activities. He found the hypocrisy in such deeds – even though his fiancée was one of the volunteer workers. There was but one advantage to Koura's departure: Sesshoumaru would be able to sort out whatever wrinkle he had created in his life. Yet, somewhere between ironing it all out and simply letting time straighten things out for him, he found himself seeking the company of Kagura.

He stopped lying to himself when he realized there was no point to it. He desired the vibrant presence of the fiery red-eyed woman who seemed oblivious on how she affected Sesshoumaru. How could she when he was a man of impenetrable countenance and frigid stature? Kagura had no way of knowing; and Sesshoumaru was thankful for that.

What bothered him though was how he sought out her presence when he should be thinking of Koura's safety at the moment.

"Hey!" Sesshoumaru didn't even need to turn around to know Kagura was standing behind him. She quickly pulled a chair and sat across from him. "Um, well, thanks for meeting up with me here," she said without looking at him. She was embarrassed to say the least. She was not even sure why she thought this was a good idea minutes before she stepped inside the Buffet Extravaganza. He gave her a slight nod, treating her with the same indifference. "I have to tell you something important," she said.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, indicating her to go on. Whatever it was Kagura needed to say must be terribly important because she was stammering – a very rare habit of the usual roguish woman.

"I lied to you. I don't think my company deserve the contract I just signed. I'm here to personally pull out; I'm just afraid you're gonna file some kind-of breach of contract legal suit. Please, don't. I can't afford any legal battles at the moment," she said, letting her last drop of confidence surged through her. She needed to be blunt because it was for the sake of her business's survival.

"How precisely did you stretch out the truth – as you claim you did?"

Kagura cleared her throat, still refusing to look directly at Sesshoumaru. "For starters, uh, we don't have the necessary equipments as indicated in the contract," she answered guiltily.

"Equipment?"

"Vehicles, okay? I mean, when I got there, it seemed like everyone just assumed without even doing any kind of check-up or, you know… tests to determine if I'm qualified."

Sesshoumaru understood what she meant. Well, his employees took his word when he said Kagura's company was well qualified for the job. That explained why no questions were asked from her directly; but he wouldn't divulge the information just yet. "I'll provide you the necessary finances to purchase one, then," was the best thing he could offer. He was aware he would normally get angry at such situation. Business was a tricky world, no one should be provided with compassion; but he was doing the exact opposite to Kagura. Instead of dropping her like some lying, hot potato, he offered assistance.

"What? You're g-gonna… you mean you're not mad? I mean, hello? I lied to you and a bunch of well-respected people in your company! W-why are you even - I don't understand!" She threw her hands in the air.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help feel amused. Many of Kagura's antics had the ability to make him smile – mentally, though. He would never show emotion lest they would be revealed. He maintained the rigid expression he had. "You should order food," was all his reply.

Kagura was sure her mouth was hanging open. How could he treat such a confession – situation like some boring TV show? "You're thinking about food? I'm having a dilemma here!"

"Reason I think you're in need of some replenishments. Food seemed the only logical thing to calm your nerves," he said adding a bit of mockery and sarcasm in his tone.

Kagura snorted, and leaned back on the chair with arms folded. It was totally unexpected, Sesshoumaru's reaction. "What do you want?"

"Frankly, I have no idea what is on their menu."

"Translation: I'll order for you then?" she rolled her eyes, standing up. She walked to the counter to place their orders. Sesshoumaru watched her closely, her _un_-femininely walk and hasty movement; but her finesse seemed intertwined with the wind. Within minutes, she came back carrying two trays (how she managed it, Sesshoumaru could only guess). "Here you go, Mister I'm-such-a-gentleman-I'll-just-let-the-lady-do-everything," she plopped down on her seat after placing the trays in front of Sesshoumaru.

He would've argued she could have asked for help but he knew she was too proud for that nonsense. Sesshoumaru instead examined the plate set in front of him. As expected, more than one item was on the plate. He didn't even bother name the kinds of food Kagura got him.

"Do you always have to make me give you the go-ahead signal for you to start eating?"

Sesshoumaru smirked; but the smirk was more for himself. He just realized his budding dependency on Kagura. It annoyed the hell out of him but a part of him wanted to give in to the desire of being pampered.

The two started eating in silence.

Kagura cleared her throat. "So, how was your brother? It has been a month since his accident, right?"

She remembered about Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru admired her for such attentive memory.

"He regained consciousness about two weeks ago," he answered in an apathetic tone.

"Behind that uncaring tone of yours, I'm sure you're relieved his okay," she commented. Kagura could see it in his eyes the relief when he finally said his brother had recovered from the coma. "_Sooo_… did you do anything to show you care?" she toyed with her food. From the short time she had known Sesshoumaru, the guy refused to show the world his real emotions. He was good at hiding them; but Kagura had the talent of discerning such hidden emotions.

Sesshoumaru sneered at her. Why must she inquire of the most awkward, nonsense questions? He did not answer her question. He would not indulge to her how he visited his brother constantly, if not daily. He would not tell her how he gave small talks to the unconscious idiot. No. Anyway, who was Kagura in his life to know of his personal business?

"Aww. I bet you're there with him everyday; wanting to be the first person he sees when he wakes up! You're not so heartless after all," Kagura pointed at him with a fork.

"What good does discussing my putrid relationship with my brother do to you? It does not change the fact that you lied to my company," he scoffed at her, trying to avert the conversation to her.

Kagura glared daggers at him. He just had to bring it up to scorn her. "Well, I bet you're having a headache for saying so many words in a sentence. I applaud you, Mr. Yuukan for finally being able to say more than twenty words," she snapped back hotly. Yet, he had a point. It still didn't change the fact she lied. So much for gaining a wealthy client in the Gold&Amber Inc. Oh well. Business is a tricky world!

Sesshoumaru could have laughed at that. She really knew how to make insulting comebacks. No wonder Kagura found success in a world made up of brotherhood of men (1). "Indeed," was all he said before returning his attention to his food.

"Okay, seriously, Sesshoumaru. What do we do?"

"With what?"

"With, with, with… you know. Me being dishonest and all?"

Sesshoumaru set down his fork, done eating for the day. "Frankly, I do not know what you require of me."

Kagura looked worried and tensed. She was torn between her morals and being business-minded. She was being shrewd for the sake of her company's survival; yet the morals instilled in her told her to do the opposite. "Then, I guess, I'll ask you to terminate our contract."

"In order for you to lose more money for your company?" he stated the obvious, which Kagura could not clearly see.

Kagura stayed silent and thought for a minute. If she lost Sesshoumaru's company as a client, her business would truly suffer. "Ugh. You're so hard to talk to!"

"I agree."

She scratched her head in annoyance. She had no idea what would happen. Sesshoumaru could be very clear as a mirror with mud-full of smudges on the surface. Kagura would just have to wait for the next day when she'd get a phone call stating the termination of the contract. She would just have to bet on a gambler's luck. "This lunch turned out senseless," she muttered under her breath. Sesshoumaru caught every word.

"Then I suggest we leave."

"I'm not done eating," Kagura proclaimed with an air of arrogance. She slowly chewed her food as if to mock Sesshoumaru. Her eyes travelled to his plate. "Are ya done with that?" she pointed a fork at it. When he nodded in affirmative, she dragged the plate to her and began eating those untouched. Sesshoumaru was left to marvel at her appetite in silence.

* * *

(1) _**world made up of brotherhood of men**_: ripped from the song "What's up" by the 4 Non Blondes. I'm listening to the song at the moment.

* * *

A/N: probably the shortest chapter. I need to really make Sesshoumaru and Kagura closer to each other without Sesshy cheating (in the dirtiest sense I mean) on Koura, and both venturing out of characters (I'm afraid though I already did! Really sorry.)

I mentioned b4 tho that this fic's plot was ripped from a movie; but I have wandered off with me trying to link it with my INUSAN fic and I'm afraid I'm running out of ideas. That's the reason for longer updates. I'm trying to think of plot ideas that would still relate this fic to the movie but also link it with my other fic and expose a bit of my originality. So please, I hope all of you would excuse me for these past BAD chapters and find it in your hearts to continue liking this fic.

Thanks to all who still support this no matter what.


	16. Unsure Certainties

A/N: still having a HUGE writer's block. That's the reason I wrote this chappie. This is what I did with my other fic…and it helped cure me of WB. Anyways, the change in p.o.v. hopefully didn't annoy or confuse anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unsure Certainties**

I don't know what to call it… making friends? I mean we just seem to click. The two of us somehow manage to come up with reasons to see each other: whether some kind of important business transaction or well, mainly business. When we are finally sitting across from each other, loads of food on the table (courtesy of me, of course), business discussion only takes about thirty percent of the conversation. So, what do you call that? Simply enjoying each other's company?

I mean… from my first few impressions of the handsome bastard, Sesshoumaru is the kind of person who is impossible to be friendly with, hard to talk to, and as cold as the blocks of iceberg can get. Then tell me why, oh Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love (which I clearly lack), why am I happiest when I am with him?

Once again, I will leave the pondering at night, before I go to sleep. Instead, I make my way to where Sesshoumaru is sitting. God! That man is always on time. I am sure he is cursing under his breath just 'cause I am two minutes too late.

A hearty snort escapes from me. Funny how we manage to make this simple eatery, the Buffet Extravaganza, our usual meeting place. I am beginning to think Sesshoumaru is placing this restaurant number one on his top 100 list of five-star restaurant. My, what a change!

"Here you go," I hand him a brown folder.

"You are late," he comments as he takes it from me. I roll my eyes then grab a chair.

"Well, I have a business to run. Unlike some people here who have the luxury to go in and out of the office just 'cause he owns the company," I place my head on my arm resting on the table. "All the purchases I made are indicated there. We can just talk about how paying my loan to you will transpire," I tell him deadpan. I am thoroughly grateful though he decides to stick with my company's services. I am able to pay my loan to that arrogant Mrs. Tsubaki, finally. Yet, there is another loan on the horizon: the money Sesshoumaru lent to me to purchase the required vehicles.

"I presume you procured brand-new trucks?" he asks without taking his eyes off the documents inside the folder.

I frown. "Brand new? Why would I need a brand new vehicle when I can get something at a lower price?" I reason out. "But! The quality is seventy percent as good as a brand new one."

His expression does not alter from the blankness it has on; yet I can see his eyes were sarcastically glaring at me. "I indicated brand new. Was the money deficient?"

Once again, I roll my eyes. I fear that my eyes have become accustomed to rolling whenever I am around Sesshoumaru. The ever-so serious, ever-so unemotional, ever-so handsome, ever-so sexy, ever-so alluring, ever-so… ahem… man has the tendency to say the wittiest dumb statements. (Ugh, he even drives me to being ironic!)

"Well?"

"Not really. I just thought I'd save some of them for future costs of repairs and such. You know how second-hand vehicles are," I respond, the last statement comes out as a mumble. I know what he is going to say already.

I mentally stated it in unison with him. "That is why I told you to acquire brand new vehicles," he says and I give myself a triumphant victory for hitting the bull's eye.

_Omigawd_, this is scary. It is like I know his every instinctive action, his way of thinking and his automatic movements. What the hell is happening? Am I spending way too much time with Sesshoumaru? I stay quiet for a few minutes. This sudden realization is beginning to freak me out. I want to ask him bluntly how in the world we ever became friends? It's mind-boggling!

With the silence surrounding us, Sesshoumaru is busy with the documents I have given him; I notice in surprise the plates of food on the table. "You ordered food for us?"

He looks at me with nonchalance. "Yes."

"How come?"

"You were late. I was hungry."

I scratch my head then rest it on my hand. I glance at his half-filled plate. He had even managed to get his own vegetarian plate; before I make sure to give him as much meat as I could get. I start munching on the fries on my plate. By now, Sesshoumaru has picked out my delight with potatoes: mashed, baked, French fries, scalloped. I couldn't help but smile. Once in a while, this guy does the nicest thing. No man I've encountered before have shown me his gentlemanly skills – mainly because I give them a rude and crude impression of myself. I am surprised Sesshoumaru has lasted long.

Of course, this is Sesshoumaru we are talking about. He is a man who wouldn't give way to anything or anyone unless he deems the person is deserving of respect.

Wait. Does that mean I deserve respect from him?

Somehow a burning sensation inside of me wells up. I can feel my face being all flushed and red. Ooh, how I hate it when I blush! Blushing are for feminine, girly-girls women who love to flirt. Certainly, that is not me!

"Are you unwell?" he asks. _Gawd_, he has noticed my blushing. I think I'm blushing even more.

"O-of, course not! Are you saying I look sickly?" I try to sound sarcastic and brusque. I think I'm failing at my attempt.

"You do," he states without hesitation. Praise Sesshoumaru for his bluntness.

I glare at him, making sure he realizes he annoys me to the depths of my soul. Only, he really doesn't annoy me. In fact, his frank and curt ways only make me further admire him.

I know. I know. I am finally admitting it to myself. What is the use of lying anyway? The more I try to hide my feelings for the handsome bastard, the more he fills up my mind. Less hassle for me and my stupid beating heart!

Half an hour pass us by swiftly. I am nearly done eating; and as usual he is sitting there timidly, watching me eat. I think Sesshoumaru is a little astonished at my eating habits. Oh well. I am born to a family who appreciates food like gold bars.

"I'm done," I announce to him as I finish sipping my drink. He stands up and I follow him. It is like a ritual. He opens the door for me as soon as we go out. It is one of those little things I admire about him. Maybe it stems from the fact that men never really show chivalry towards me. Sesshoumaru is different from the rest of them. Even if I tend to act tomboyish, rude and insulting to him most of the time, he never ceases to treat me like a prim and proper woman.

Again, I am blushing as I step out before him. I need to get rid of him before I lose self-control. Who knows what I am capable of doing at times like this.

"Well, see you again next time, 'kay?" I wave a hand indicating my goodbye. I have no idea where to go. I have taken the taxi earlier.

"You do not have a transportation, do you?"

I stop walking. This guy is really unbelievable. I turn around. "The car I bought is broken again. The truck I used to drive all the time is with one of my other drivers. So, I took a cab." I don't know why I have explained it. It is not Sesshoumaru's business anyway.

"Follow me," he says. That is as close as an offer for a ride. I begin to argue with him, only to shut my mouth when he gives me a hard look. I curse myself mentally. Why do I let this guy bully me?

As I settle myself inside his car, the smell of leather with a faint hint of muskiness fills my nose. This is Sesshoumaru's scent. I must be going crazy at indulging myself with such thoughts. I shake my head to rid of it.

He hands me an envelope as he hops inside the vehicle. I stare at it for a few minutes before I ask him what it is.

"Open it," he says. Is it another cheque? '_Hmm. He is pretty generous these days'_, I think with a smirk on my face.

I slowly open the envelope and read the contents of it. "A party?"

"Yes. My mother's," he tells me as I have guessed. Why is he inviting me? As if he has heard my inquiry, he answers in as monotonous as possible. "I have an extra invitation."

"Oh," is the only thing I could say. I am a little hesitant about this party. It is after all his mother's. I don't think I will even fit in.

"I will pick you up by seven," he tells me as he stirs his wheel swiftly.

I feel some sweat dripping on my back. I should tell him I could not go. Yet, a part of me wants to somehow experience once in my life these kinds of events. I am an introvert, thus I despise anything involving being social. Still, there is still a part of me that wants to experience it; and somehow play dress-up. "It's okay. I'll get there myself," I tell him, trying to sound cool about it. In reality, anxiety is beginning to form in me.

"Don't be foolish, Kagura. You just told me all your vehicles are unavailable," he says.

He has a point. The car would not be ready in five days at the most; and the truck is with Hakkaku. The party is tomorrow. So, _if_ I ever decide to go (note the IF), I have no choice but to either take a cab or take up Sesshoumaru's offer. I should tell him I am not going. Yes, I will tell him I have something really important to do. Like, well, something really important.

"Fine!" I say. Well, that isn't what I really want to say; but my traitorous mouth betrays me.

"Then it is settled," he says before silence transcends on us.

And I believe the two of us will stay silent all the way to my house.

Which I think is better.

At least I am given the chance to marvel at this intriguing gentleman-of-a-bastard Sesshoumaru is. I take clasp my left hand firmly, afraid this traitorous hand, as well, will travel to trace his jaw-line and touch the velvety skin.

Ugh. I really need to get away from Sesshoumaru.

One of these days, I promise myself, I will ask Sesshoumaru why he even bothers having me around for company. My type of personality, I'm sure, does not suit his. How come we are in synch most of the time?

I am afraid.

So afraid.

Because I think…

I think…

I am falling in love with Sesshoumaru.

And I better stop myself before it's too late.

After all, as gentleman as he could be, Sesshoumaru is still like any other man – those good-for-nothing men who will only hurt women.

And I have promised myself a long time ago: I will never become the woman my grandmother and mother have been.

I do not need a man in my life – especially someone like Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A/N: to anyone who is still reading this (and perhaps kind enough to leave a comment) THANK YOU so much. This chapter is not as okay as the previous ones. Pls be patient with me. It's not that I'm running out of ideas. I have lots of them. It's just that I'm having trouble linking this with my other fic (my own fault I admit). Oh well. The party is supposed to link this with my INUSAN fic so from then on things will flow smoothly…I hope. 


	17. For The First Time

Standard disclaimer. "long, slow, beautiful dance" aint mine. They belong to the composer of the song and Rascal Flatts…

* * *

_**Standing beside her,**_

_**The stars shined even brighter.  
And for a moment all the world was still.  
I knew we belonged together,**_

_**The moment my eyes met hers**_

_**And I thought nothing lasts forever,**_

_**But maybe this one will.

* * *

****Chapter 17: For the First Time**_

Unusual kind of knots formed in his inside. The feeling, well, it was completely different. The change was a bit overwhelming, even for someone like him to handle. He was torn. He was aware of what was happening but he had no idea how to deal with it. He didn't need _this _in his life at the moment; but it came anyway.

The problem with him was he always followed what his mind says. His heart had always been the passive one. Now, it seemed that beating tool inside his chest was in rebellion. It was overpowering the impenetrable wall his mind had created. His mind was slowly losing the battle of will. For once in his adult life, Sesshoumaru was following what his heart wanted.

And a great deal part of him was enjoying that aspect.

He took normal, calm strides as he approached the inside of Kagura's house. Her younger sister was eyeing him closely, perhaps trying to decide whether his intentions to her sister did not involve malice. He simply ignored her every-five-second glance at him. His face remained as formal and blank as it could get.

Kanna tucked strands of whitish hair behind her ears. Sesshoumaru refrained himself to smirk. The foolish girl's hair resembled his younger brother's. How tragic! From the timid expression look on her face, she wanted to say something. Sesshoumaru's mind had still in control so he did not snap at her. He simply arched a brow when the younger girl faced him completely.

"Do you like my sister?" she asked straight to the point.

Sesshoumaru mentally gave a nod of approval at the girl. He hated it when people say rubbish sentences when they can simply state their point within a frame of five words. Kagura's sister just earned a quarter of Sesshoumaru's respect. "I do not associate with people I despise," was his blunt yet vague answer.

Kanna opened her mouth when Roze who just entered the living room interrupted her. "Oh hiya Sesshoumaru! Kagura'll be here in a minute," she greeted him with a big smile. Sesshoumaru only gave s slight nod in acknowledgement.

The three were soon engulfed with silence. He took a quick glance at his watch. It was already ten after seven. As expected, Kagura's late even in her own home. Good thing the party would start in an hour.

"What are your intentions to my daughter?" Roze suddenly asked.

The question was a bit unexpected. Sesshoumaru could only hope nothing in his facial expression faltered. He tried to remain as impassive as he could always be. He opened his lips but for the first again, he had no idea what to say. What was his intention anyway? He never really thought about it. A business partner? That sounded too imprudent.

Gran Bettie spared him when she appeared in the living room. "Oh, Kagura told me to tell you she's about done. She made a quick phone call to a client that's why she's running a bit late. Don't worry She had dressed two hours earlier. My little angel is excited for this party," Gran Bettie squealed in delight, enjoying the fact her granddaughter for the first time in her life would attend such an elegant occasion.

Sesshoumaru nodded, controlling his impatient manner. Somehow, he was able to gather a few more litres of patience when dealing with Kagura. But Kagura's all-female family standing around him, scrutinizing him, only ticked his patience. It was definitely awkward.

"Do you plan to marry my granddaughter?" Gran asked with a sweet smile as if she asked a common question.

Sesshoumaru imagined himself choking. Good thing, just a cough rumbled in his throat. He cleared his throat to open his mouth to deny the _allegations._ Yet, for the second time, he had no voice to answer. He could feel sweat forming in his forehead. How could three innocent-looking women do that to a man like him? It was mind-boggling.

"Why're ya'll standing there?" a rather brusque voice boomed in the living room. Saved by the melodious voice of Kagura. Sesshoumaru itched to give a smile of relief. "Hey," Kagura greeted Sesshoumaru, her eyes avoiding his.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes studied her appearance. From how she moved, Kagura looked a bit uncomfortable with what she was wearing. Perhaps because it was the first time in her adult life she wore a dress? Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off her though. True, she was wearing a simple, long, magenta dress. It was plain; something Koura wouldn't be caught wearing. What caught his attention was the fact the dress showed the feminine curves of a woman who hid them behind baggy polo shirts and khaki pants. Kagura looked elegant in a simple kind of way.

"We must go," was the only thing he could say. He knew Kagura would only feel more conscious if he commented about her appearance. Anyway, Sesshoumaru had always been dim-witted when it came to giving compliments.

Gran nodded eagerly. "Of course. We don't want you two late for the ball. Go, go, go," she shooed the two of them out. "Have fun. Stay out late. Eat lots of food!"

Kagura rolled her eyes. She walked ahead of Sesshoumaru, hiding her embarrassed face. She really wasn't comfortable with the dress she borrowed from her mother, but the black dress was the only sophisticated yet conservative enough for her to wear. She had no choice. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted Sesshoumaru's invitation. Why did she even accept in the first place? Maybe… because she wanted to spend more time with him? Impossible. It was only because they're business partners. She accepted out of politeness.

Kagura cursed herself. Yeah right. Who was she trying to convince?

It took the two of them some minutes to break the silence in the car. Surprisingly, no – shockingly, it was Sesshoumaru who wasn't able to withstand the quiet, awkward atmosphere inside his vehicle. He usually enjoyed such stillness; but with Kagura, it felt strange.

"And I thought I will perish from this world before I see you in a dress," he said slightly amused. The comment ought to trigger Kagura's fiery nature.

Kagura glared at him as expected. "Shut up," was all she could say though. "It's my mom's," she added, as if the very thought of owning a dress was poison to the mouth. "This is probably the last time I'm gonna wear something so… so drastic," she spat out.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes flickered in amusement. If he were any man, he had already told her she was breathtaking and sensual, and mesmerizing, and… well, he wasn't any man. Instead, he racked his brain for a wittier comment (in which Kagura digested as a smartass comment!) "That would probably the last time that _dress_ would let you wear it," a snicker almost came out of his throat.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said it was," he retorted.

Kagura rolled her eyes. Expect Sesshoumaru to give a woman, or anyone for that matter, a compliment. "Well," she started, obviously her patience running thin. "You're one to criticize when you yourself look like a snowman," she snapped. "I mean, white hair with white clothing?"

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed at her attempt to insult him. It did not work. Instead of hitting a nerve, she struck at his amusement the more. "Your talent at insulting me is diminishing, m'lady."

"Whatever."

And once again, silence ensued.

The next time Sesshoumaru broke it was when they arrived at the party venue – Sesshoumaru's childhood home.

"Stay," he told Kagura before he got out of the car. Kagura stared at him in confusion. He wanted her to stay in the car, but why?

Sesshoumaru opened the car door for her to Kagura's surprise. So the handsome bastard just wanted to simply open the door for her and prove his gentlemanly skills? She wanted to crack out a wise remark but her blush got the better of her. Sesshoumaru was standing so close to her when she stepped out the car. His smell was intoxicating. Kagura envisioned herself wrapping an arm around his neck and her lips nearing his…

"This way," he snapped Kagura back to her reality.

Kagura could only nod as she followed Sesshoumaru to the inside of the house. Kagura couldn't help marvel at the splendour of the place. She tried to recall the last time she was inside something similar but couldn't. Of course this was the first time she had been inside a house this big. "This is where you live?" her voice came out as a whisper, her eyes unable to stop from looking around.

"No. I grew up here," he answered her and hid a smile tugging at his lips as he observed the way Kagura gazed around his parents' house.

"Lucky you," she mumbled. "My sister and I wished for a house like this when we were growing up," she said, her eyes still dazed as Sesshoumaru continued to lead her to where the party event was being held. "You must've had a grand time growing up here. You and your brother," she sighed out loud.

"On the contrary," he arched a brow. "I didn't. I craved for a country life," he admitted to his surprise. "Big houses suffocate me," he added.

Kagura looked at him then smiled. "I agree with you on some level. It'd be nice to yell and scream inside your house and know that everyone living there can hear you."

A maid met them on their way to the garden. She greeted Sesshoumaru with such high respects. Sesshoumaru only gave a slight nod. Kagura frowned at him. "You could've said 'good evening' to her. Don't tell me you don't know her name?"

"I don't," he said with nonchalance. Kagura only glared at him.

"It's your mother's birthday right?" she whispered when two individuals standing in the centre of the garden, greeting guests, came into view. Kagura clutched her handbag tightly and the small package she had managed to procure for Sesshoumaru's mother. she wasn't even sure if her gift was appropriate, especially after seeing how Sesshoumaru's parents were beyond the richness she imagined.

"Being a nervous wreck does not suit you," he said as he offered an arm for her to take. He noticed Kagura looking at it, as if trying to figure out what he was trying to do. He dropped his arm beside him, letting her be.

"I'm, uh, not n-nervousss," she hissed, breathing deeply to calm herself down a bit.

"Sesshoumaru!" a black-haired beauty in her early late fifties to early sixties approached them and threw her arms around the younger man. "Oh, honey. And here I thought you're going to ditch your mom at her own birthday celebration," she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Mother," he said softly, stepping back a little. Both his parents noticed the woman standing behind him. Izayoi slowly became timid and Taisho, his father who was about to say something, simply clamped his mouth together. Sesshoumaru was also aware of his brother's presence approaching the scene. He ignored Inuyasha when he stood beside their father, his eyes questioning the woman's identity. "Mother, Father, this is Kagura," he introduced her without indicating his connection to her.

Kagura shyly extended her hand to the both of them. Both his parents were polite enough to shake it. "Nice to meet the both of you," she said in a low voice. "This is for you, Mrs. Yuukan. Happy birthday," she greeted Izayoi as she handed the small package to Sesshoumaru's mother.

Izayoi gave her a big smile. She enjoyed presents even at her age, and also she appreciated Kagura's sweetness. "Oh thank you my dear. Just call me Izayoi. You have such nice eyes," she marvelled at the woman's scarlet eyes.

"Thank you," Kagura replied in embarrassment. She was not used to hearing compliments from other people other than her family. "You must be Inuyasha," she turned to the younger man who shared Sesshoumaru's eyes and hair. She extended a hand to him. Inuyasha eagerly shook it.

"Well, my brother's a little on the dumb side 'cause he forgot to introduce me," he snorted, looking at Sesshoumaru with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He did not release his hold on Kagura's hand. Instead he tightened his grasp on her then stared at his older brother in a challenging manner.

"On the contrary," Sesshouamru said in a rigid voice. He swatted Inuyasha's hand and retrieved Kagura's. "I really intended to ignore you," he snarled a warning at him.

"Boys," Izayoi interjected, seeing the bewildered look in Kagura's eyes. She turned to her. "Well, my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her smile was warm to Kagura.

"So, are you, like, Sesshoumaru's friend, or _somethin'_?" he inquired curiously, stressing the words 'friend' and 'something'. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagura picked out the double meaning behind his question.

Kagura cleared her throat. She glanced at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes. He was sending Inuyasha dangerous, warning shots. "Actually, business colleagues, in a manner of speaking," she answered in a careful tone.

"Shocking. Sesshoumaru rarely makes friends, least of all, if they're part of the female population." Inuyasha snidely remarked.

Kagura immediately noticed Sesshoumaru clenching his fists in annoyance. She admired him for keeping his patience intact. Inuyasha's side comments were also starting to grate on her nerves (for Sesshoumaru's sake) but she decided to control her fierce temper. It wouldn't be smart to show how brusque and rough-tough she could be in front of Sesshoumaru's family – strangers to her.

Sesshoumaru's father coughed, giving his younger son a cautious glare. He turned to Sesshoumaru and Kagura. "Sesshoumaru, why don't you and Kagura head off to the buffet-," he was cut off when Izayoi called out to someone.

Immediately, the three members of Sesshoumaru's family diverted their attention to the newly arrived visitors – one of them apparently was the party planner/florist of the party. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagura stayed, especially when Izayoi began to introduce them to the visitors, a Sango and a Miroku. Kagura blushed furiously when Izayoi referred to her as the 'lovely Kagura'. She looked down to her shoes, hoping Sesshoumaru didn't notice such a foolish-girlish reaction from her.

Yet, even before the introductions were completed, another set of visitors arrived. The lady turned out to be Inuyasha's girlfriend, who dutifully shook Kagura's hand upon introduction but avoided Sesshoumaru's. Kagura figured the woman was afraid of him. She snickered a bit.

"You're very much amused," Sesshoumaru stated in a low voice but his tone was icy. Kagura just shrugged as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. One minute introductions were being made, the next a huge engagement announcement took place. Kagura could almost compare the crazy event to the way things happened with her family. Things seemed to pop in and out, with huge explosions and all. The thought that Sesshoumaru's family was boring soon faded away from her mind.

She watched Sesshoumaru as he went into boredom mood while listening to his father share the news of Inuyasha's engagement to all the visitors.

"Follow me," Sesshoumaru said when Taisho called Inuyasha and his fiancée to the platform. All the guests were applauding, including Kagura.

"Huh?"

"I think it best to start getting food in order for you to have as many as you want," he told her with amusement flickering in his eyes. Kagura could only roll her eyes at him.

The night progressed slowly for both Sesshoumaru and Kagura. For some understandable reason, the two simply stayed at their table in silence, with occasional guests approaching to have small talk with Sesshoumaru. Kagura knew from experience small talk with the man sitting across from him meant real SMALL talk in all sense of the word. Sesshoumaru barely said three sentences to those who approached him. Kagura, on the other hand, sat timidly, aware some of those Sesshoumaru knew eyed him closely. Some of them, she observed, were curious of who she was to Sesshoumaru but were either too polite or scared of him to ask.

The awkwardness between the two of them grew thicker when a singer stepped up on the centre platform to perform for the crowd. The song, according to her, was dedicated to Sesshoumaru's parents on their anniversary and to also celebrate the future union of Inuyasha and his younger brother. Kagura watched intensely as the young woman pulled Inuyasha to the centre of the garden and slow-danced their way to the music. Izayoi and her husband as well made their way to where Inuyasha and his fiancée were. Soon, couples followed suit and slow-danced.

Kagura and Sesshoumaru sat watching. Kagura fretted at the thought of Sesshoumaru asking her to dance due to the fact she would not know how to respond to it. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was trying to decide whether to ask her or not. He hated such 'activity'. He rarely danced - in fact he never danced with Koura before. He could not even remember the last time he danced.

Amber eyes met scarlet ones, both displaying a strange kind of emotion in them. Both were trying to question each other through silent words.

"I have the theory you are not a good dancer," he stated icily to her.

Kagura flared her nose up. "And I think you're dancing ability is as bad as your personality," she retorted.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "How would you know? You have never seen me dance."

"Same with me. As if you've seen me strut on the dance floor before. Don't judge me as well," she snapped back, not sure why they were having the kind of conversation. It was as if they were trying to compensate for something.

"I believe theories should be tested properly," Sesshoumaru replied. "I just don't settle for hypothesis," he added.

"Well, yeah, I agree. I'd dance with you just to prove your dancing skill's as rotten as your character."

Sesshoumaru stood up. "Shall we then?"

Kagura could feel her heart jumped out of her chest, onto the ground. She was excited, anxious and nervous at the same time; but she would never let him know his effect on her. She stood up quickly and started walking ahead without even waiting for him. "Don't tell me you're backing away now," she challenged without looking at him. She hoped her voice didn't quaver.

She felt Sesshoumaru's presence as he stood beside her. Together the two made their way to the dance floor. They faced each other in an awkward position, more on Kagura's part as she refused to look at him in his eyes.

As the soulful voice of the singer and the melodious harmony of the song float by the air, the two of them stood frozen on the spot.

And for the hundredth time that day, Sesshoumaru had no idea what to do, same thing with Kagura. She had never, not even once with a relative or a friend, danced with a male before.

Sesshoumaru's stiff hands landed on her waist. A tingly feeling shot through her. Who ever thought a slight touch of a man could do that to a woman? Kagura bit her lips as she raised her arms and placed her hands on his shoulder. She was aware of how tall Sesshoumaru was, but standing so close to him, inches separating their bodies from touching each other, she was overwhelmed by how formidable and strong he was. She swallowed hard as she felt him drawing her closer.

If she were the first to sway to the music, it was only because she felt somehow free, as if she was dancing with the wind.

* * *

_**A deep breath and baby steps  
That's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long, slow, beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart

* * *

**_

A/N: well, thanks to all those who still managed to leave a review. I'm very much humbled by it.

Till next chapter!


	18. It happened just like that

Inuyasha characters are not mine; even the song Collide belongs to Howie Day.

* * *

**Chapter 18: It happened just like that**

The song ended as soon as it started. As the last note was sung and played, as the last string from the violin resounded, two individuals halted from a dance that seemed to go on for hours. If they enjoyed it or despised it, only they would know.

Sesshoumaru danced as stiff as a statue, while Kagura danced like a bare branch of a tree, refusing to sway with the silent breeze.

"That was…" Sesshoumaru thought for a witty comment to hide the growing embarrassment on his face. "Uneventful," he dully supplied. It was the only thing he could do, act as indifferent as he could, as if everything out-of-the-ordinary he was doing did not bother him. In truth, he was unnerved as to what individuals who knew him would say. He hated to be the subject of discussion.

"Boring, really," Kagura added, trying hard to maintain her composure and brusque demeanour. If those who knew her found out she slow-danced with a man, and was enjoying every minute of it, and it caused for her cheeks to redden to the colour of her eyes… she would just die. She would hate to lose her reputation as the man-hater, anti-girly and tough woman that she is. She walked towards their table, leaving Sesshoumaru behind to give him the option of whether to follow or not. He did. Kagura grabbed a champagne glass from a passing waiter and drank the whole contents even before Sesshoumaru got to where she was. She hoped the champagne would help ease the whirlwind of emotions inside her. "Where's the washroom?" she quickly asked him the moment he arrived beside her. She needed to escape his presence, even for a little while, just to hide the embarrassment from him. Sesshoumaru was gracious enough to give her directions.

In fact, he even offered to lead her to where it was, just so she wouldn't get lost. Only, she refused, claiming she can find the washroom by herself.

Once inside the big house, Kagura couldn't help but marvel at it once more. A part of her was envious at the fact she never got to experience living such an easy and comfortable lifestyle. She felt out of place as she traced her steps to where the powder/washroom was located.

"You must be Koura Yabou!" someone exclaimed from behind her. Kagura instantly turned around and faced an elegant woman in her mid- to late-fifties. The woman had a big smile on her face. "Forgive me. You must be wondering who I am. I'm Mrs. Ryu, Izayoi's college friend. I just wanted to apologize to you and your fiancé because I wasn't able to attend your engagement party…" she continued chattering while Kagura quickly zoned out.

She was obviously confused as to why the woman had mistaken her as someone else. Koura Yabou? Kagura had never heard of the name before. She wanted to immediately correct the lady but curiosity got the better of her. But before Kagura had the chance to subtly ask the woman who this Koura Yabou and her fiancé were, Mrs. Ryu divulged it to her.

"Congratulations to you and Sesshoumaru once more. Best wishes to the two of you, my dear," she took Kagura's hand and patted it.

Kagura literally froze. Suddenly a realization dawned on her. She remembered Sesshoumaru had once informed her of a fiancée. Would that be the Koura Yabou this Mrs. Ryu mistook her for? Kagura finally understood the inquiring looks Sesshoumaru's family was giving him. She noticed it, even though it was subtly done.

"You two make such an excellent couple," she heard Mrs. Ryu say the moment she snapped back to reality. Kagura dumbly nodded as the older woman bid her goodbye. She swallowed hard. There was a strange feeling developing inside her. What was it? Jealousy? Impossible. Why would she? Anger? Why would she feel angry towards Sesshoumaru? For lying to her about a fiancée? He never lied about her; he just didn't inform her. But why would he inform her about something personal? It was not like Kagura meant nothing more than a business acquaintance to him.

Kagura shook her head. A throbbing headache was forming from all the questions clouding her mind. She was so confused at the moment. Why does she feel so, what was it, so depressed? She suddenly felt like falling off a cliff of despair. Was it because she feels more than friendship for Sesshoumaru? Impossible.

Then why were tears threatening to drip from her eyes? She wiped her eyes hard, calming herself down. Just her luck. She, the most insensitive, tough, hard woman was crying because she found out some man, who happened to be extremely gorgeous, was already engaged. Curses.

Kagura forced herself outside the bathroom. Just her luck. Sesshoumaru was waiting for her by the hallway. "What?" she asked a bit rudely if only to hide her true feelings at the moment.

Sesshoumaru slightly arched a brow, examining carefully her scrunched up face. "You were taking long. I presumed you got lost searching for the washroom," he answered indifferently, albeit wondering why Kagura suddenly reverted to her brusque self.

"It's getting late. I think I should go home. I don't want my gran to worry about me," she announced.

"Very well. I shall inform my mother we are to leave-,"

She cut him off immediately. "Don't bother. I can call up a cab. Don't feel obliged to bring me home."

"Don't be foolish," was his mere answer. Sesshoumaru walked ahead. Kagura followed, unable to argue. She was too tired to play that game with Sesshoumaru.

It took them some time to locate the host and hostess of the party. Izayoi seemed to disappear to just anywhere, being the literal life of the party. When they were able to spot her, it took them a while to speak to her.

"You're both leaving? It's still early," she exclaimed when her son informed her.

"Mom, it's nearing midnight," Sesshoumaru simply said.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Kagura. She was a little disappointed she didn't have the time to quiz the young woman as to what her relationship is to Sesshoumaru. "Well, my dear, I do hope you had enjoyed the party. I'm terribly sorry I wasn't much of a hostess to you," she gave her a warm smile despite her uncertainty about the young woman.

Kagura smiled back. "It's been a pleasure to be here, Mrs. Yuukan. Once again, happy birthday and happy anniversary," she said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

It took Sesshoumaru and Kagura some five minutes to leave. Izayoi was still insisting even till the very end for the two of them to stay. The ride back to Kagura's house downtown was silent. No one spoke a word, much to Kagura's relief. It was a blessing in disguise that Sesshoumaru was the silent-type. If he were as talkative like his younger brother with a mouth like a bullet train, Kagura wouldn't know how to respond. She was just thankful she did not have to say anything to him; although she was aware Sesshoumaru was still scrutinizing her sudden change of attitude.

They arrived outside Kagura's home within minutes of their departure from Sesshoumaru's childhood home. After all, Sesshoumaru was a fast driver, yet careful and cautious on the road. In the short time they travelled in the highway, Kagura still managed to doze off. She was stirred from her nap when Sesshoumaru opened the car door for her.

Kagura squinted as she looked up to him. The streetlights illuminated his features. She swallowed hard as she tried to gaze away from the framing illumination of the handsome gentleman eyeing her strangely. Of all the nights to let her heart beat for someone. And to think her foolish heart chose the aloof man in front of her.

Sesshoumaru took a step back to give way to Kagura. Shockingly the woman had been very quiet and acting strangely since they parted from their so-called slow dancing. Was he that bad a dancer to repel her? She was not much of a good dancer, either. He also noticed she kept avoiding looking at him. Kagura was never fazed by his cold stares and piercing gaze. Yet, why now? Why was she suddenly trying to avoid making eye contact?

"Well, I'd invite you inside but I think you should go back to your mom's party," she said, walking past him.

"You are lying," he stated.

Kagura turned around, looking him straight in the eye for the first time. "I beg your pardon?"

"You have no intention of inviting me inside your house. You are simply saying it due to politeness."

Kagura didn't know whether to marvel at his good perception or throw a shoe at him for being annoying. "Fine. If you say so," she scoffed off, turning her back once more. Sesshoumaru caught her arm, hindering her from walking away. His grip was neither hard nor forcing, yet it was no indication of intimacy either. It was simply a means to halt her. "What?"

"Why are you walking away from me?"

"I'm not. I'm simply going inside my house," she reasoned dumbly. She heard a slight sneer coming from Sesshoumaru. Was she really that transparent for him to see her true purpose? "Let go of me," she said, although not out loud. Was she enjoying from his touch?

"I could not," he replied. "Not until I tell you what I have to tell you," he added, his voice was still a monotone. Yet, if he hadn't had that much practice of acting as if without care for anything, he would have faltered already. Beads of sweat would have formed on his forehead. His eyes would have been twitching; his knew buckling in sight. Despite the anxiety forming in his insides, Sesshoumaru believed in being honest. He had always been a blunt man, and he never cared for superficiality. So, now being in a strange situation, he still managed to fit his true personality. The only problem was how he would outright say it.

"There is something I must inform you," he said once more, aware he was stalling – if only to find the right words to say, without being out of character.

Kagura was growing more impatience, yet she didn't struggle to break free from his grasp. Whatever he wanted to say should already be said now, or else she wouldn't last the night without tell him _something_ she detested to admit.

"I would like us to be together," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly. What would be the use of going round in circles when that was what he wanted to say in the first place?

"Huh?"

"You are not a stupid woman, Kagura. You know what I mean."

Kagura didn't know whether to slap him or hug him. Why couldn't he simply say 'I like you'… wait, he _likes _her? How? As a friend? More than a friend? He said he wants them to be together? How? Like a business partner, or like lovers?

An itch started to rub down her throat. Kagura coughed. She didn't know how to react to his statement. She could only dumbly ask him, "Could you elaborate more?"

A smirk formed in his mouth. "I believe you truly understand the concept behind what I said. Do you desire for me then to announce out loud my growing attraction to you?"

Kagura nearly choked on his frankness. He outright said he was attracted to her? Was she becoming delusional? "B-but, but… but why?"

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on hers. He lifted her chin with his right hand. "Just because…" He brought down his face towards her and kissed her lips gently.

Heat was radiating from her body. Kagura was aware of the reddish tint on her cheeks. She was about to open her mouth, for her first real passionate kiss, when a name popped into her mind. _Koura Yabou. _Kagura used both her hands to push him away. "Please Sesshoumaru. Don't," was all she could say.

"Don't what?" his eyes inquired as it narrowed its golden slits.

She placed both her hands on her cheeks to hide, in a not-so-very subtle way, her blushing face. "Just… just leave. Okay?" Without even a look back, Kagura ran inside her house to escape from him. She was literally confused with the mixed emotions inside her. This was why she promised herself not to be attracted with a guy. It was simply confusing and frustrating. She ran to her room for a temporary solace. She hoped she had seen the last of Sesshoumaru (after she acted so completely moronic in front of him, she wouldn't be surprised if he never showed up).

Meanwhile, the almost taken aback Sesshoumaru puzzled over what had just transpired. In his opinion, things had gone from relatively well, to fast, and ended worst. Things unfolded not according to his plan; and he despised himself for that. In his mind, he wanted to admit to Kagura he managed to fall for her. But would he express that in words? He was never good with 'simple' words, like 'I like you', or 'I've fallen for you'. No. He was more comfortable with complex, almost vague sentences. It took him quite some time to realize Kagura had walked away from him once more. When was the last time someone had turned his/her back to him? No one had dared to do that (with the exception of Inuyasha) to the great Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru got in his car slowly, pondering whether it had been a fool's errand to actually confess his feelings to Kagura. Well, that was the risk in gambling with the decision to tell her. A part of him wished he had never succumbed to the desires of the beating machine inside his body; yet a part of him simply desired to be free of such constraints. For so long the matters of the heart – his heart – was never of significance. Now, with Kagura in the picture, everything was entirely of different perspective.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

* * *

_

A/N: Is there anyone left reading this fic? It's been a long time since my last update. But I have good explanation. My computer managed to get infected with bad, bad spyware (fie, fie on thee!). now… I bought a new one. And this is the first thing I wrote with my new laptop. Wheeeeeee….

Anyway, hopefully a pretty okay-ish, long-ish chapter can make up for the absence of an update. To anyone who still reads this fic, thanks for the continued support.


	19. Crazy Little Thing called

**Chapter 19: Crazy Little Thing called…that Four-letter Word!**

The scene playing out in front of him would have been highly amusing if it weren't for the fact he was the subject of discussion. Sesshoumaru stood rigidly by the fireplace, watching the little sparks from the burning log. He hated the way his mother was quizzing him about Kagura. He had just come back from bringing Kagura home, strangely confessing his feelings towards her, and being rejected instantly.

Izayoi faced back and forth the living room. She was extremely exhausted from the party but felt she has the responsibility to tell her oldest son the mistake of the situation: bringing another woman while being engaged to another. "It's highly inappropriate, Sesshoumaru. I did not expect it from you. Inuyasha… I might have. But you? Who is she? What happened between you and Koura? Why did you not…"

And that was the point Sesshoumaru tuned out her mother's inquiries. He was not one to do that, but it was probably the first time in years he was placed in a situation Inuyasha was so used to. He was rarely interrogated.

Taisho calmed his wife down. "Iza, please, honey. You're overreacting. Your son's old now. He knows how to run his life. Whether it's wrong in our eyes or not, it's still his life."

Izayoi folded her arms with a look of pout. She was still fuming over the fact Sesshoumaru brought another woman. She had nothing against Kagura; but the situation simply felt wrong. "What about those guests who were also at his engagement celebration? What do you think they were thinking?"

"Mother," Sesshoumaru finally spoke up after about an hour of passively listening to her mother's rants. "I never cared of what others say about me."

"There goes your high self-regard again. The Yabous are our friends. Koura's mom was my doubles partner in the Tennis Senior League!" Izayoi stated as a matter-of-factly. She examined her oldest son, as he stood at the side, expressionless as always. What was she expecting from him anyway? For Sesshoumaru to start whining like what Inuyasha always does? But with Inuyasha, some truth spills out from the whining. That was the reason for this discussion in the first place. She sighed after a few moments when no one said a word. She threw her husband a frustrated look. Taisho understood her.

Sesshoumaru watched his father approached him slowly but with the dignity he still possessed. He was his father's son, but still less than Taisho. Sesshoumaru possessed the same pride, power and strength but Taisho was more capable to show his real emotions and express his feelings more. Taisho was more compassionate and passionate than the always proud and almost ruthless Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru." Taisho spoke his name firmly but without a hint of anger. "You are your own decision-maker. I will not, and make sure your mother, will not interfere with how you run your life. We never had this issue with you before. That is why I am confident you know what you are doing. I just hope you don't cause emotional troubles to those involved." Taisho put one hand on his son's shoulder. "Think about your decisions carefully, son," he released his firm hold on him before walking back towards his wife. "Iza, you're tired. We should rest," he said.

"Are you concerned my actions taint our family's name? Are your concerns about this family's reputation?" Sesshoumaru questioned with enough sarcasm in his voice.

Izayoi turned to him with wide eyes, hardly expecting such words from his son. She opened her mouth to protest and reprimand him when Taisho interrupted her. He gave Sesshoumaru an understanding look. "Some parts of it have to do with how we are perceived. After all, we are surrounded with people who judge and gossip. But most of it involves you, Koura and Kagura." Taisho turned to his wife. "Iza, we are done here," he said in a firm voice, knowing his wife wanted to say more.

Izayoi sighed. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru watched his parents depart the room. He hated the developing guilt forming inside him. He just accused his parents of vanity, yet a shallow layer of him believed it was his parents' real nature. Was his family a simple, average-class family, this wouldn't be an issue, would it? Bringing another woman to your childhood home while being engaged to one wouldn't even be a topic for discussion, would it?

He needed to clear his head. He poured himself some wine and headed out of the house towards the now empty garden. It would be his refuge for the moment. No one would be there at this hour to further disrupt an already chaotic evening.

He walked slowly and crisply on the well-cut grass. The garden was almost back to its normal self, but some of the party's remnants were still left untended, like the platform stage set up for the musician. Sesshoumaru approached it, leaning on the supporting post, and quietly drank his wine. It was his time to ponder.

"What're you doin' here?" a hoarse and harsh question floated in the air.

Sesshoumaru didn't need to turn his head to the direction of the voice. He knew the voice well. "I am here to think," was his solemn answer. He was in no mood to fight with his stupid little brother. Annoyance though started to creep in. His planned quite night to ponder had just been disturbed by his pestilent brother.

"And you think you could think with me hanging around?"

No one would really describe Sesshoumaru as a patient man, but he has more patience compared to what Inuyasha possessed. Yet, Sesshoumaru felt his patience with Inuyasha was growing thinner second by second. "I am not here to fight. As I've stated, I am here to think." The ice in his voice would be enough to freeze the deserts of Sahara. He took a sip on his drink and hoped Inuyasha would simply leave. But to no avail, Inuyasha was in the mood to tickle his patience.

"Not here to fight, huh? I highly doubt it!"

He was getting more and more infuriated, but to win over Inuyasha would mean to throw back his jabs at him – but using big and highly structured sentences. "It is not sanitary to sprawl out on that stage where it has been trudged upon by dirty shoes." That would trigger his ire.

As expected, irritation started to get to Inuyasha. "What's it to you, Mr. Clean? Don't tell me you're all concerned about your little brother's welfare? Well, I'll be damned!" he snarled.

Sesshoumaru felt his annoyance dissipate a little. He was very knowledgeable when it came to turning the tables on Inuyasha. . "You already are damned by being trapped in an engagement you are hesitant about," he sarcastically replied in spite of the connection to himself.

A few more words were exchanged between the two of them, with Sesshoumaru expounding on his meaning to his statement. He referred to how Inuyasha reacted during the announcement of his engagement to Kagome. He was well aware his recently-engaged little brother was in love with someone else. Ironic, it felt like he was talking about himself.

"Fuck off, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Seshsoumaru resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the irony of the evening.

"Be happy I'm a little drunk or else that damn pretty face of yours will have a throbbing black eye," he growled. "And who are you to preach about this kind of thing? Last time I heard you're engaged to Koura. Why did you have another bimbo with you this evening?"

Anger surrounded Sesshoumaru; not from how Inuyasha insulted him, but how he insulted Kagura with his choice of reference to her. Shockingly, especially to Sesshoumaru, he did not attack his brother in rage. He realized how everything could be misconstrued. At least in Inuyasha's situation, he wasn't parading the person he was in love with while his fiancée's back was turned. Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"This is fucking tiring!" Inuyasha said, as if he just lost an important battle. He was probably tired and a little drunk, apparent from a slight slurring of his words. He proceeded on to proclaim he does not care what Sesshoumaru thought of his situation. In a surprising manner, Inuyasha even shared what a good woman the one Sesshoumaru referred as Inuyasha's 'other woman'

Sesshoumaru pondered what Inuyasha had just said. He was not one who takes Inuyasha seriously; but somewhere between the slurring of his words and the curses, Inuyasha actually said something Sesshoumaru questioned himself once more.

"Then why are you not with her? You certainly hold a high regard on this woman," he inquired, but the question really referred to him. Why was he not with Kagura from the very beginning, those times when he tried to deny his strong attraction to her?

Their conversation went longer, both brothers still enveloped in surprise. Sesshoumaru questioned; Inuyasha answered with a mixture of hesitation and frustration. From the responses Seshsoumaru has gotten, he was able to discern his brother was also having a hard time dealing with his situation. Who would have thought the two of them had so much in common despite their antagonistic relationship with each other.

"I was only following your advice," he heard Inuyasha mumble under his breath, clearly not intending for Sesshoumaru to hear. Unfortunately, his older brother possessed a keen hearing.

"And that would be?"

The response hit Sesshoumaru hard. He did not expect his brother would take his own advice to heart. He once told Inuyasha to use his second chance in life wisely (after Inuyasha was involved in a near-death car accident). Granted the advice was given in sarcasm. Still, Inuyasha took it seriously. "By subjecting yourself in a loveless, forlorn engagement?" he asked in spite of his similar circumstance.

"I used to love Kagome," Inuyasha answered in a low voice.

Used to love…? Did he use to love Koura but simply found another?

The answer had always been no. He was comfortable with Koura. He was a partner that offered stability in life, comfort and loyalty. But there were never sparks, nor that feeling of anticipation of when he would see her again. Now, he really knew the answer to all his questions. Was it all thanks to Inuyasha? Doubtful, but yes.

Sesshoumaru drank the last contents of his wine glass. He placed the empty glass on the ledge. "Once again, you failed to understand what I had said. You are truly a hopeless idiot. A second chance does not mean to give in to others' wishes even if it caused you heavy predicaments."

He walked away from the platform and into the house, without waiting for a response from his younger brother. His statements were more for him than for Inuyasha. He needed to fix this mess he had started.

* * *

What was it about romance that could make one extremely happy and painful at the same time? You could hardly call this case romance on the other hand anyway. How does this qualify for a romance? The two of them start off as enemies, became business colleagues, then friends, and now he just asked her to be with him. Hardly romantic.

Yet Kagura could not deny the flittering of her heart. It gave her shivers as she recount Sesshoumaru kissing her under the blazing moonlight.

She plopped down on her bed, confused why hot tears were threatening to overflow from her eyelids. She might seem a tough woman on the exterior but it is easy for her to cry. Kagura angrily wiped her eyes. She had no reason to cry. Yes, she did manage to fall in lo- get attracted to a man, rather. This man actually subtly confessed how he felt; and she rejected him. That was no reason to shed some tears, right?

Then what was the tightening in her chest, as if someone was squeezing her heart slowly.

She heard a soft knock on her door. She was in no mood for a small chit-chat with any of her family member but she didn't want to be rude. Kagura stood up quickly, examined herself in the mirror to ensure no traces of crying could be found. "Who is it?"

"Kagura, sweetie, it's Granny," came the reply.

Kagura expelled a breath. She was hesitant to walk towards and open the door. She could never lie to her grandmother. As soon as she asked about the night, Kagura would never hide what happened between her and Sesshoumaru.

"You're home quite early. Plus, you quickly dashed in here without even saying 'hello'," Gran Bettie gave her a warm smile as she entered the room.

"Sorry," she replied. "I was a bit tired and already sleepy."

"Did Sesshoumaru bring you home? You didn't even invite him in for some tea or something."

"He needed to return as soon as possible. He just thought it was his duty to drive me home. I wanted to take a taxi."

Her grandmother eyed her curiously. There was something amiss with Kagura, but she could not pinpoint it. "Something happened that made you look so grim?"

"Nothing, really."

"What is it, Kagura?"

Kagura sighed. She never anticipated talking 'girly' stuff with her grandmother. She was never really into those things. "If I tell you, Gran, will ya promise not to tease me about it, tell mom and Kanna about it, not to talk about it to other people, and not to make a big deal about it?"

"That's a lot of conditions in one promise, but yes. I promise not to do any of those," she gave her granddaughter a sincere smile. She sat at the edge of the bed, ready to listen as Kagura started revealing everything to her.

Gran Bettie listened intently, not even once interrupting her granddaughter's 'tale'. She hid a smile and resisted the urge to squeal when Kagura told her Sesshoumaru admitted he was attracted to her. Amusement also enveloped her at the fact her granddaughter, at the age of twenty-seven, is so new at 'this romantic' stuff. Innocence was so apparent in Kagura's face as she admitted her confusion in the situation.

"So… that's what happened. Not a word about this to anyone, Grannie!"

Gran Bettie nodded. "Tell me, Kagura. How are you gonna deal with him now, especially that you technically work for him? He's bound to call or show up here."

Kagura thought about what her grandmother had said. "Well… I don't have to answer his calls. I don't have to meet up with him. That solves everything."

Gran Bettie stood up from her seat. "You crack me up, dear. All those are easier said than done. Well, you're all new to this love-thing. If you need help, I'm just right here. I'm actually more experienced than your mom," she winked at her granddaughter before leaving the room. "Goodnight, my dear. Sleep well and I hope Sesshoumaru fills your dream."

"Grannie, I told you no teasing!"

The door had already been closed.

Kagura shook her head in disbelief. She should have stuck to her lifetime plan of never falling in love, but she never expected it would be Sesshoumaru.

Funny thing was – with this love stuff- it seemed to always almost arrive at the strangest moment in the strangest way.

And Kagura hated the idea with a passion.

* * *

A/N: so a very long chapter, which also coincides with my ch20 of my other Inuyasha fic. So…for those who had read Bless the Broken Road, this chappie is in Sesshoumaru's POV. Hope you all enjoy this coz I really put much effort in writing this. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Thanks for those who still support this fic by continuously writing a review. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Don't have time to edit it. I have a huge test tomorrow. 


	20. In Spite Me

**Chapter 20: In Spite of Me!**

Well, well, well… He was not one to go around chasing girls. No, he was too proud to do that. This was the reason why he never really put his 'heart' much into use. Thinking and acting with your heart were dangerous and troublesome, and painful, for that matter. One should simply depend on what your mind thinks what is wrong and right. If he did not listen to what his heart wanted, he wouldn't be in such a big dilemma.

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. He stilled his fingers before he actually did something foolish. He was actually going to call Kagura? No, he was too proud a person to steep to such level. He pressed the tiny intercom key. He frowned when the oh-so bubbly and cheery tone of his secretary filled his ears. "Yura, get Kagura Jiyuu on the phone," he ordered. Yes, he was too proud to steep to the level of actually dialling the phone and calling her. He has a secretary to do it, anyway!

"Sir, Ms. Jiyuu is unavailable. Would you like me to leave a message… again?" Yura answered back in after a few seconds.

Sesshoumaru scowled. This was the third time in that day he had called – rather, had asked Yura to call Kagura. She was simply refusing to talk to him. He was sure of it. "No," was all he said.

"So… sir? Do I hang up the phone now?"

If he could only show more emotions, he would have screamed at his almost-incapable secretary. "Yes," was all he said once again. He had the urge to slam the phone on the receiver; but really, what's the point in turning his anger at his innocent secretary. "Yura, no calls for the rest of the day. Don't interrupt me for anything," he ordered, keeping the icy tone intact.

"What if it's your mother, Mr. Yuukan?"

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes. "Not even her. No calls, no interruptions, no anything," he said, finally putting the phone down. He had no time to argue to anyone, much to his secretary.

He stood from where he sat and proceeded to stare out the big windows. The atmosphere was as gloomy as the way he looked. Days like this made him despise his time in the city. He'd rather be back in the country, where grey skies meant a time for relaxation away from the blazing heat of the sun. It had been a long time since he felt this towards the city. His time spent in the city meant a time with Kagura; and that he truly enjoyed. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. It was not meant to be. Why did he have to develop such unplanned feelings for the eccentric woman? Why could it be not Koura?

* * *

"He called again?"

Abi gave her an inquiring look. "Well, technically, yes."

"Technically?"

" 'Cause it was his secretary on the phone. She said Mr. Sesshoumaru Yuukan wanted to speak to you. Come on, Kagura. What's up with you? This might be an upcoming order or anything. Why aren't you speaking to him? What if your business gets jeopardized?"

Kagura shook her head. She knew the reason why Sesshoumaru, or his secretary, called. She was still not ready to talk to him. Although she presumed the guy was too proud to even call her after the fiasco of a confession he gave her. "Don't worry, Abi. He wouldn't call if it's about another order. He pays about twenty people to do those."

"Then why did his secretary called three times now? Last time I checked you kept having lunch and dinner dates with him? What happened? Did you, like, kiss him unexpectedly? OH MY GOD! Did the two of you sleep together? You did, didn't you?" Abi pointed an accusing finger towards Kagura. Her expression turned serious. "That happens a lot of times, Kagura. After having sex, you two will sort-of drift apart. You should've taken things a lot slower!" Abi plopped down on the chair in front of Kagura, giving her an all-knowing look.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I shudder at thought of me sleeping with him."

"That's cause you're a virgin," Abi countered.

"Well, excuse me if some of us here have morals. Unlike other people in the room who sleeps with whomever she feels like sleeping with," Kagura snapped.

Abi raised a brow, not even slightly insulted at Kagura's insinuation. "At least I'll be able to compare and know Mr. Right. Anyway, I think you talk like that because you won't even let a man touch you, but this Sesshoumaru-guy is starting to change all that. And that's what's making you nervous."

Kagura chose to ignore Abi, just because what Abi said is near the target mark. She freaked out when Sesshoumaru told her he 'likes' her. Of course, there was his fiancée to consider, but still… The bottom point was, she was scared of letting herself fall in love and get attached to someone, much more someone like Sesshoumaru.

"Just… Just leave it, will ya? Let's just go back to work, or whatever," Kagura dismissed the questioning look Abi was giving her.

Abi sighed out loud. "Whatever you say, boss! Whatever you say."

* * *

He phoned for her three times. Three times! It was not a lot but it was still more than once. Would that be a sign of sincerity? Well, technically, as Abi indicated, he had someone to dial the phone and ask for her. Still, he managed to find the time to squeeze in his schedule to ask his secretary to dial her number. That spoke volumes.

Kagura paced back and forth around the living room. She felt edgy, irritable, perplexed, anxious, and probably all the negative aspects one's nerves can come up. She will explode sooner or later, like a balloon bursting crazy when filled with too much helium.

"Will you settle down please? I'm the one who's getting dizzier by the minute with you going around in circles. Is there anything bothering you, sweetie?" Roze asked her daughter as she settled on the couch, one hand supporting her back while the other rested on her bulging stomach. "Your baby brother is also getting restless," she added with humour.

Kagura raised a brow. "What made you so sure it's a boy?"

Roze shrugged. "I just know with the way it kicks my stomach. Plus, I'm always hungry. It only means what a great appetite this kid will have," she answered with full of excitement. "But don't change the subject here. We're talking about you. What's wrong? Nowadays you're always so on the edge. Is there a problem with the business?"

"No, no problem," Kagura replied, not really sure whether to confide to her mother what she was feeling. She never really viewed her mother as a confidante the way she does to her grandmother.

"I'm guessing it's a guy problem?"

Kagura halted walking and turned to her mother. "Did Gran say anything to you?" she carefully asked.

Roze gave her an all-knowing smile. "So it's really a guy-problem! But just so you know, your grandmother didn't say anything about it. I was just guessing, especially with the way you're acting lately. Also, I haven't seen Sesshoumaru in quite a while now. Hmm, how long is it? In two weeks since that party?"

"Not because it's a guy-problem it involves Sesshoumaru. And I never said it out loud that I love him or like him, or whatever. He's engaged for heaven's sake. Why does he even have to make things so complicated? And the fact that he can't even say he likes me directly is pathetic. He likes to give people riddles that can't be solved," Kagura complained. She noticed her mother staring. That was when she realized she gave herself away. She plopped down the couch beside her mother. "Don't say anything, mom!"

"I didn't even say a word," Roze held up her two hands in protest.

"But you're thinking I just made a confession and made an utter fool of myself!"

"Your words, Kagura, not mine," Roze took her eldest daughter's hand. "So do you love, er, like Sesshoumaru or what?"

Kagura chuckled in amusement. "Sesshoumaru's not really easy to _like_, according to the general public."

"But for you?"

Kagura sighed in defeat. No more sense in concealing the truth to her mother. "I'm not really sure why I feel so comfortable around him. He's a very complicated individual, very hard to discern. But…"

"But?"

"But, when he's with me, I feel like I know what goes through his mind. I feel like I can reach into his depths and understand him. Also, he's the only one who can really counteract my personality."

Roze nodded her head. "I've been with many men, Kagura. But I've always wanted for that someone who I can simply be myself. It's hard to find that someone. Now, if you think this Sesshoumaru is worth giving a chance, give him that. As the saying goes, you never lived life if you never loved, or something like that," she gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder. "Give yourself the chance to experience love and be loved, my dear." Roze frowned a little as she struggled to get up from her seat. "Ah, the joys of being pregnant! Help me up, dear."

Minutes after Roze has left, Kagura was still contemplating about what her mother had told her. Give herself the chance to love and be loved? She never thought that one day she would ask herself that favour.

She needed to talk to him, to Sesshoumaru that is. Just to clarify some wrinkled fabric in this complicated cloth the two of them have woven. But only… only when she would be finally ready to face him.

But not just yet.

* * *

One month now without even a 'hi' or a 'ho' from _her._ He must admit he misses her. Such admission was shocking, even to himself. Why would he care about a woman so much?

Sesshoumaru smirked at his pathetic self. He never thought he would change his whole life's perspectives in his thirties. He thought he got it all figured out by the time he was in university. He thought life would flow in stability. He hated change before, but he was not so sure now.

He stared into the distant space, while lazily lounging at a chair out in the balcony. It was one of those beautiful, bright Saturdays that he wished he were really back in his own beach house. Maybe it was wrong decision to spend his weekend here in the city. It was never too late to schedule a trip back 'home', but then again he still needs to be back by Monday morning. So why bother if he could only spend a day back in the country?

A frown formed in his usual stoic face when he heard his doorbell rang. Who would have a mind to disturb him? A face appeared in front of him. Sesshoumaru let a single chuckle escape him. In this miserable bright Saturday noon, _she_ might have just considered a visit to him. If it were _her_ then life would be grand!

* * *

She stepped inside the building. Too late to turn back now, right? She took one quick glance at her watch. Just past twelve? She sure thought she had been standing outside for two hours. Wow, time sure ticked slowly when one would try to make a great admission.

The security guard eyed her closely. Sheesh, does she look like someone who would do a break-in? She tried to give him a smile. Only, a snarl escaped her throat. The guard, just like any other man who encountered her, shifted his gaze in fear. Was she really that scary a woman to a man's eyes? She scowled. A reception desk was just right ahead of her. Her legs were heavy as lead as she approached the young receptionist.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the woman automatically as she spotted her approaching.

"Well, yeah… I'm here to visit someone. I'm not sure, uh, what apartment number."

The receptionist nodded. "Are you a relative or family member? We're not really allowed to give out resident's apartment numbers to random strangers. It's rules, ma'am."

"I'm aware of that, but this is a surprise visit. If you want I can show you an ID, get my name and address, and if something happens, you can easily pinpoint me to the police," she snapped back. She really has no time for long chats with a receptionist. She might even backtrack from her original purpose.

"All right, ma'am. ID please," the receptionist took it. "You can claim your identification card before you leave," she informed her. "Name of resident please?"

She resisted the urge to growl at the younger woman or even to roll her eyes at her. She was beyond annoyed when she learned her ID will be kept. "Yuukan. Sesshoumaru Yuukan."

"Room 608 on the sixth floor, ma'am. Once you exit the elevator, it's at the far end of the hall from your right."

She nodded and gave the receptionist a quick thanks before proceeding to the elevator. She broke into a half run when the elevator door going up was closing in on her. "Wait," she called in a low voice. She was too late, though, as she never made it. She should have shouted a very loud "Wait." Was it a sign to turn back? That she was making a wrong decision? But no! A chance for happiness was what she would give to herself for once. Within minutes, she finally got inside the elevator. Her nerves were getting the better of her as she pressed the '6' button. As each floor button lighting up, her heartbeat rate went one notch faster.

The elevator door opened slowly. She held her breath as she stepped out and turned to her right. Her heart stopped. This was the answer she was looking for.

He opened the door, an expectation at the back of his mind. If indeed it was she, then what a welcoming sight. If it wasn't, he wouldn't be at all affected. Right? Right.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened the door, hoping any sign of anticipation in his face was carefully masked by his dead-serious, cold expression.

There she was standing in front of him, looking glamorous and beautiful as always. He did not know how to react to her, though.

"Koura."

She jumped to embrace his tall frame. "Oh honey, I missed you so much."

Sesshoumaru stood rigid, but brought one hand to her back. His eyes travelled straight ahead, to a figure standing about five metres away. His heart stopped for a millisecond as the face registered to his mind.

_Kagura.

* * *

_

It was all the answer she needed to turn back and walk away. But no, she waited till the door opened. Was it fate's cruel way to spite her? Why did she have to have a front seat view of Sesshoumaru being greeted by a curvaceous woman? Why did she have to stay and witness it? Just when she finally admitted fully how much he meant to her. Just when she finally gave up to the gnawing feelings inside her, to give in to her emotions for him. Just when she wanted to tell him she has fallen for him.

Kagura didn't know what to do, especially when hot tears flooded her eyes. She wiped them harshly with the back of her eyes. She punched hard on the elevator button.

Walking away was her only option. And that she would do.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long update. Anyway, here's a little trivia question. This fic is based on a movie, but actually inspired by a song from a famous Canadian pop/rocker songstress. She's now engaged to another Canadian actor who, another clue, also appeared in a minor role in Harold and Kumar's White Castle movie. I actually used some of the song's lines for titles in this fic. Anyone could guess the song? Oh well… I'm just being a little playful today. It's ok if no one tries to guess it. Heh.

Thank you to all those who still continue to support this fic.


	21. Unfair Game but the Chances Are

**Chapter 21: Unfair Game, But the Chances are…**

"I don't want to say it, but it feels like you don't want me here."

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He almost felt guilty. Almost.

Koura sighed. What did she expect from her fiancé: to jump excitedly at the sight of her? She should have known better. She'd call herself lucky if he even cracked a smile her way. But, it was something she continued to hope for during a lifetime together. She frowned at the silence enveloping the two of them. She should be really used to it.

In her recent trip out of the country, she had some deep contemplation of what her life would be with Sesshoumaru. Sure, it would be a lifetime of pleasure (in financial terms). She would still be able to continue her expensive lifestyle. But would all that be worth it? No one knew about it but she also craved for a passionate embrace, or a kiss every now and then, or being told 'I love you' without initiating it first. Was that too much to ask? No one knew she would cry at night because she just couldn't figure out why Sesshoumaru seemed so cold even towards her.

But still, she could not simply command her heart to love someone else, to look at another man. If she could, she wouldn't be there trying to break the silence between them.

"Aren't you going to ask about my trip or why I'm here all of a sudden?" she put on her usual jolly smile. All Koura could hope for was that her voice would not betray her true emotions.

"How was it?"

For a millisecond moment, she contemplated throwing her handbag at him. She was making an effort at a conversation and all he could say was 'how was it'? Unbelievable!

"It was actually quite invigorating. You see poverty all over the town, but the people were caring, generous and enthusiastic. It made me feel ashamed and guilty at the same time. Here I am, able to spend tons of money on items I really don't need while a child in that country could not even afford to buy one pencil," she said sadly. Koura blinked away a tear threatening to show. She once again put on a happy mask for Sesshoumaru's sake. "Well, actually…I got a call from your mom. She asked me if I could come home. So… I did! Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sesshoumaru still refused to look at her directly. He poured himself a glass of wine. "You should not have adhered to what my mother asked you to."

"So, basically, you're saying I should have just stayed there. Kind of like, I shouldn't even be here," Koura snapped for some reason. She was really getting tired of always being the understanding and giving one.

Sesshoumaru faced her and looked at her straight in the eyes for the first time. Not a single emotion could betray what he was thinking or feeling. Koura could only guess he was not too happy with her remarks. "I was not the one who chose to do some pathetic humanitarian activity over preparing for our wedding."

The only emotion he was able to muster was the hardness in his tone; and it was very apparent to Koura. "Hold on. What are you trying to say? I mean, Izayoi told me you required of me to be back home. I really thought you'd be happy with my surprise."

"I never told my mom I need you to come home," he said, only then realizing what his statement meant.

Koura stood up from her seat. This time anger was rising in her. She clenched her fists and mentally counted to ten to pacify herself. How she wished she was instead back at that small village and played with the kids! "What is this all about Sesshoumaru? Why don't you tell it to my face what is really wrong? Is it just because of me choosing poor kids over our wedding or is there something more to it? I must admit, the moment I landed here I immediately called your mom. She said the two of us should marry sooner or else something might go wrong. Those are her words. Now, I want your words!"

It was rare for Koura to be extremely upset. In fact, he could not remember the last time she snapped like that. Sesshoumaru placed the now empty wine glass on the kitchen counter. For the first time in his life, he did not know what to do or say. He felt like floating in an abyss with no goal to reach. No nothing. For the first time, he felt bad betraying someone, most of all, Koura.

"In that case, we really need to have this conversation," was all he could say to Koura.

_goleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgo_

"Cancelled? What do you mean cancelled?"

He had anticipated the reaction. He wore a bored expression, almost as if what he told his parents was of no importance. "It was a mutual decision," was the answer he could provide. It was not what his mother wanted to hear.

"Koura is very much dedicated to her charities and I am very busy with work. The two of us just decided to put a break on many things, including the wedding," he supplied. It was more than what he wanted to say but he figured saying more would simply end the matter at hand. Yet, it seemed to only make the conversation longer.

"That cannot be. I'm sure this has to do with the _woman_ you brought during the party. She seemed a lovely lady, my son, but I think you're only having pre-wedding jitters," his mother announced passionately, almost as if trying to persuade Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. Pre-wedding jitters? There were no such things in his vocabulary, more like a realization of the truth. "I have decided. Both of us, Koura and I reached a decision," he claimed once more, hoping it was the end of the conversation.

Izayoi refused to back down. It was not because she wished to control her son's life, it was only because she really believed in the pairing of the two. In her eyes, Koura and Sesshoumaru was the perfect match for each other, not to mention Koura's family had always been a good friend of the family.

"No. I can't accept this. Koura loves you dearly. She even rushed home when I asked her, just for you!"

Impatience was getting the better of him. "You shouldn't have interfered, mother."

Izayoi looked at him in disbelief. She shot a desperate look at her husband who remained silent all throughout the discussion. "Interfere? Why wouldn't I interfere when you go and have an affair with another woman while your fiancée is in another country? I never expected this from you, Sesshoumaru. I always thought you are better than that!"

Sesshoumaru faced his mother, a tiny amount of anger surged in his golden-glazed eyes. "I never had an affair with another woman. There are things that should only be between Koura and I; and those had already been discussed and concluded," he tried to phrase his statement as best as he could so he wouldn't come out as disrespectful but he failed miserably. His intonation resembled a bark, as if he was literally growling like a dog at his mother. "Why do you interfere so much in my personal choices? Have I not been a good son to both of you? Did I ever once tarnish the name of this family? Why do I have to be the one trapped in a situation I never really enjoyed? Just because my union with Koura is of perfect match doesn't make it likeable to me," he said, finally releasing some anger he repressed for so long.

He never once, even to himself, voiced out this feelings. He was always the model son, while his younger brother got to do whatever suited his lifestyle. Sesshoumaru was always the one to do the 'right' thing (right being the responsibilities to carry on a clean family name!).

His outrage was followed by at least two minutes of dead silence. He, as well as his parents, was shocked he lost control.

Taisho stepped in between mother and son, aware his wife had tears in her eyes. No one would really expect Sesshoumaru to release anger this way. It was more like Inuyasha's thing to shout in rage. He placed a form hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I will have a word with you in my study," he said in a stern voice, but there was gentleness in his eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't budge, still trying to calm down his usually calm self. "Now, son," he said firmly, as if the younger man in front of him was still ten years old.

Sesshoumaru turned around and left the living room without a word. Taisho turned to his sobbing wife. "Now, now, Iza. Stop crying now," he said in a much gentler tone. If the atmosphere were not so gloomy, he would have chuckled at the context of the situation. His wife always had the flare for drama. "You know you shouldn't have called Koura. You're interfering again!" he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I was just doing what's right," she sniffed. She must admit, nowadays, she was getting way too dramatic. But, she never really expected her son, Sesshoumaru of all people to yell at her.

"What you THINK is right, not exactly what IS right," he corrected. "You should really accept that your sons are both grown-up now, capable to make their own decisions."

Izayoi shook her head slowly. "It's just… he and Koura are so perfect for each other," she said, but realizing her reasoning was a bit on the dull side. Two people who complement each other on looks, social status and intellect do not necessarily make them perfect for each other. There was a certain _something_ needed.

"But, both of us know, and I think Koura too is aware, there is always something amiss in their relationship. I agree the two of them look perfect, but that is not enough for them to have a happy life together."

Izayoi sighed. So much for the plans she made with Koura's mom, being grandmothers and all. "Go talk to him. You're the one who can really level with him between the two of us," she kissed her husband on the cheek and smiled sadly. "Who knows, maybe there's still hope for him and Koura. He never said it was over between the two of them. He only said a 'break on many things'."

Taisho snorted in amusement at his wife as he walked to have a conversation with his eldest son.

_goleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgogoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgo_

He thought about his actions while waiting for his father to appear in the study room. He was aware his parents were having a little discussion about him. He couldn't possibly hear them but he had an idea what was being said. Of course, his mother was still insisting of what she THINKS is right. So stubborn. Sesshoumaru smirked. No wonder both he and Inuyasha were stubborn men. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. His line of thinking was becoming a little too eccentric, something like the way Kagura thinks.

Sesshoumaru leaned on one of the shelves. Kagura. She had always been on his mind since the very moment they met. It would be out of his character to admit there was _something _inside him that reacts whenever he thought of the woman, almost like a tingling feeling.

Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Remind me to always have the video cam ready whenever you feel like losing control," a jolly voice said from behind. The formidable figure of his father appeared on the doorway of the study room. "I swear we should really document your unusual behaviour because it only happens once in a blue moon," Taisho laughed at his own joke. "I bet your brother would have loved to see how you raised your voice at your mother."

Sesshoumaru was not sure whether his father was still in amusement or he was already being sarcastic. "Forgive me if I sounded disrespectful. I will immediately apologize to Mom."

Taisho walked forward, settling on his spacious leather La-Z Boy chair. "Son, indeed both your mother and I were shocked. But, I understand your small outrage; although, I also see where your mother is coming from. Whether you think this is about our family's reputation or not, the bottom line is, you've managed to hurt someone who cared about you so much. You were unfair to Koura, and based from what you told me you two talked about, you did not even supply a reason to her. All you said was the two of you needed to decide properly, straighten up some loose ends. We all know that is not your real reason," his father paused after a long speech, hoping his son would supply a word or two. Sesshoumaru remained mute.

"You are being unfair to many people, Sesshoumaru. People who have the right to know; like Koura's parents, Koura, yourself and Kagura."

Sesshoumaru made a swift turn to face his father, his face masked with a rigid expression. "What does Kagura have to do with all this?"

"Listen to yourself, boy! You always get defensive when her name is mentioned in this household. You brought it upon yourself by bringing her here. People would question. You should have anticipated it."

"Who gave them the right to question?" Sesshoumaru snapped. Really, why do people feel the need to involve themselves in someone else's business?

Taisho laughed at the irony of it. Sesshoumaru had always been a man of intellect, logic and wit. He should know the answer to his own question. "Love truly changes a man," was Taisho's only response. His son gave him an almost dumbfounded look, only Sesshoumaru was quick to erase a trace of emotion on his face.

"What-," Sesshoumaru paused. He could not for the life of him believe he was going to ask this question to his father. "What do you think I should do?" he asked in a low voice, as if afraid someone might actually hear the great Sesshoumaru needing assistance to run his life.

Taisho did not laugh nor gasp in shock (he wanted to but he dared not to!) "Sesshoumaru, you said never to interfere with your decisions. I will do just that. Only, I can give an advice. All I can say is think deeply and lose all your nonsense inhibitions and propriety. For once, think of what you like to have in your life, not what you should have. That is all I can say," he stood up from his seat and gave his eldest son a gentle pat on the back.

It did not take a moment before Sesshoumaru knew what he should do. It was always at the back of his mind. He was just trying to block it out for fear it was well out of his personality range to do something outrageous.

"Give yourself the chance to be happy," his father said as he exited the room.

Sesshoumaru smirked. The chance to be happy? There was only one person who could do that. Within minutes Sesshoumaru was strolling out of the study room into the living room towards the front door.

"Sesshoumaru!" his mother called out to him.

He turned to face her. "Mother, forgive me for my lack of control some minutes ago. I did not intend to sound disrespectful."

Izayoi smiled at him. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay for dinner?"

"I have something important to do," he answered, hoping he would not have to divulge what he intended to do.

Izayoi just couldn't help herself. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru expected his mother would press. "I already made a decision."

"Is this about you and Koura? Good. Maybe you could still catch her. She phoned me right after she left your apartment. Her flight is due in an hour. You'd still be able to catch her. Better yet, call her. Wait, I'll do that. You go ahead and meet her," she was bubbling in excitement at the turn of events.

"Mom. Not Koura, but Kagura." He did not wait for his mother's response. He needed to this do as soon as possible. A chance to be happy, as his father had said. Sesshoumaru disappeared, too quickly for Izayoi to catch. Within seconds the sound of a car's engine were heard leaving the compound.

Izayoi turned in horror to her husband who was standing behind her. "What did you do? What did you say to him? How could you Taisho!"

Taisho smiled. "I only told him to give himself a chance for happiness. That's the best advice a father could tell a son. Kind-of like what my dad told me when I was planning to propose to you."

It did not work to pacify Izayoi. "Ooh. And here I was hoping reconciliation between him and Koura," she grumbled.

"Well, that Kagura is very lovely and seemed intelligent. Maybe you should give her a chance."

Izayoi sighed. "How I wished both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stayed as kids forever, so there are no issues like this!"

_goleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgogoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgoleafsgo_

The sky was already emblazoned in the golden orange of the setting sun. The highway was practically empty, ironic considering it was a Saturday night. Perhaps it was for the best because of a dark Mercedes cruising through the road at a fast speed. All Sesshoumaru could hope for was he would not be caught speeding.

He was driving as fast as he could to get to his destination. He had made a decision, and though he was never really rash in taking actions, he felt this was his only chance. He felt somehow foolish but that was the way life goes. As his father had said, give happiness a chance.

And that was what he intended to do. Hopefully, Kagura would be so kind.

* * *

_And now I concede on the night  
of this fifteenth song  
Of melancholy, of melancholy  
And now I will admit in this fourth line  
That I love you, that I love you_

_I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they do_

'_Cause tonight I leave my fears behind  
'Cause tonight I'll be right at your side_

_Broken Sonnet by Hale

* * *

go leafs go _

ch22 will be uploaded sooner...right after i finish a chem test, a math test, an essay, two more exams, loads of homework, books 5-24 of Odyssey...okay you guys get my point. heh. sorry really, quite busy but i'm doing the best i can. so... be patient. i promise though next chapter will not take too long. thank you everyone who still reads this fic. and umm... i hope the Leafs win their next game...or win all of their games starting fri vs. Buffalo.

i bleed blue and white for always!


	22. Couldn't help it

First of all, Osashiburi... I don't know how many are still keeping tabs of this fanfic since I put it on hold. when I put this one on hold, I didnt realize it was really hanging. I forgot to upload two chapters I've written. The story has reached its end but not exactly finished. but yeah, I forgot to upload the two chapters that would've made it somewhat complete. since i've actually started re-reading Inuyasha manga, I decided to read some of my favourite fanfics. thus, making me go back and check the ones i've written as well. therefore, i realized how really incomplete this story is. so for that, I truly apologize. there's still space for another chapter + an epilogue but we'll see. i'm just gonna upload the two chapters i've written almost a year ago - just to make the story somewhat satisfying.

for all those who are still waiting for an update, here it is. without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 22: Couldn't help it**

Life was back to normal – or at least, she tried to make it as normal as possible. The only problem was the kind of normalcy in Kagura's vocabulary meant those around her suffered. Certainly, Kagura was trying too hard to be back to normal.

To prove just how abnormally normal she is, Kagura made one of her workers work on a Saturday afternoon, painting a brand new van. Another downside to the situation was that Kagura's patience seemed to have dropped down some level. The lady employer made her worker paint the vehicle twice, when the first one didn't reach her expectations. Now, Kagura was about to re-demand painting the van for the third time.

Hakkaku scratched his head as he looked at his lady boss in disbelief. Obviously, this "overtime" would be a big help. But lately, Kagura's mood had been dark and gloomy that talking to her was enough for a grown man to run home to his _momma_. Hakkaku gulped as Kagura approached him, eyebrows wrinkled in annoyance.

"You spelt my name wrong again. I told you "Jiyuu" has two _u_'s. How many times do I have to stress that one to you? This is the second time you're painting this stupid car and you still messed it up? Unbelievable!"

Hakkaku sighed. Normally, Kagura's every-now-and-then lectures were easy to handle; but lately it has been difficult to deal with her.

"You should've have hired a professional," Kanna noted as she stood beside her older sister and gave Hakkaku a sympathetic look.

Kagura snorted but ignored Kanna. "I just want it done," she pointed a warning finger to him. A black car caught the corner of her eyes when it parked in front of the front gate. Kagura didn't need to take a second guess to know the owner of such vehicle. She scowled an ugly scowl. "Tell him to go away!" she told Kanna, pure annoyance in her tone. She turned around, no plan to even greet the "un-welcomed" guest.

Kanna sighed as she watched her sister make her way inside the house then turned her attention to the person approaching. For the little time that was given to her, Kanna made a quick observation of the man nearing her position. Sesshoumaru was certainly a person of formidable personality. One stony glare and you'd be silenced, freezing you. Yet, he seemed to blend perfectly with her sister's character.

_Fire and Ice. Hot and cold. _

"My sister does not wish to talk to you," Kanna said in a dull tone, knowing the man will probably ignore her and proceed to catch up with Kagura.

And ignore he did. Sesshoumaru easily caught up to the red-eyed female without even breaking into a run. "We need to discuss a few things," he said in a less demanding way, but still demanding.

"It's not a business day today. Try Monday," Kagura snapped without facing him. Sesshoumaru followed her inside the house. "It's late. Go home."

"I will not leave until you answer at least a single inquiry."

Kagura stopped walking, still refusing to face him though. "I am not in any way required to answer your stupid questions. So, I suggest you to leave before I call the police and charge you with trespassing!"

"Such an unconvincing threat," he muttered under his breath but it was audible enough to be heard. Flaming eyes glared at him but did not deter the purpose of his visit. He continued following her like a little puppy. Sesshoumaru's patience had limits though. He was getting a little exasperated at the stubborn woman. "Why were you at my apartment?" he posted the query.

"What?" Kagura suddenly turned around and faced him, a little taken aback by his question. "What the hell do you mean by that, huh?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Even in his annoyance, he maintained a cool, monotone voice, remarking, "And you dare feign ignorance! Kagura, I saw you with my two eyes. Why were you there?"

"As I've said, I am in no way obligated to answer that stupid question. So, go away, Sesshoumaru. You're not welcome here!" Kagura turned her back on him and proceeded to walk away. Much to her annoyance, Sesshoumaru followed.

"Oh hello Sesshoumaru! Will you be staying for dinner?" Roze greeted him, just as they passed the kitchen.

"No," Kagura answered for him. "Mom, tell him to leave 'cause he's not welcome here."

Roze giggled. "Oh, but I would be lying then if I say that. You're welcome here any time, dear boy," Roze said, as if trying to provoke her daughter more.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged it with a nod. "Thank you, Mrs. Jiyuu."

"I told you, just call me Roze. Soon, you'll call me "mom", right?" Roze winked.

Kagura shot her mother a deadly glare. She walked ahead, intent on ignoring Sesshoumaru for the rest of her life. Sure, that would not be an easy thing; but at least she had a new goal in life.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was able to retain his level of patience at maximum once more. He was not used to being ignored or treated with little importance, just like what Kagura was doing. Yet, Sesshoumaru would be willing to follow Kagura around until she finally talks to him in all seriousness. This was one of those shocking changes Sesshoumaru realized he was going through. Just like being patient, he wasn't used to following someone around. Usually, people would be following him around, waiting for orders or commands. Sesshoumaru resolved the fact that Kagura had indeed changed him to a much different person.

"Running away from me would not solve anything," he remarked as he matched Kagura's pace, but he still was walking from behind. Surprisingly again, he was the one giving someone space. He was accommodating Kagura's implied wish of "leave me alone". This was truly a different Sesshoumaru.

"He's right, my dear. Ignoring him wouldn't solve anything," Gran Bettie chirped in. Kagura realized they're now approaching the living room, where her grandmother comfortably sat on the sofa, busily knitting.

_What is this, a trip around the house?_ Kagura mentally questioned. She ignored her grandmother. She had been trying to ignore everyone but to no avail; all of them just kept pissing her off. "What is there to solve? Is there even a problem?"

"You're staying for dinner, young man. That is not a request," Gran Bettie once again interjected.

Kagura turned to her grandmother. "He's leaving, actually."

"Kagura actually cooked dinner. Have you tasted any of her specialties?" Gran Bettie asked.

The annoyance was slowly building in Kagura. Sesshoumaru could sense it from the way she clenched-unclenched her fists. "Good evening, Gran Bettie," Sesshoumaru greeted the elder woman. He chose to ignore the dinner "invitation" so he wouldn't further irritate the one woman he was trying to win over. "If you do not stop walking, Kagura, I will be forced to stop you myself," Sesshoumaru finally threatened. Throughout the time he spent with the red-eyed female, Sesshoumaru has learned ways how to catch Kagura's attention: simply attacking her female pride.

As expected, Kagura turned around in anger. Her glare was piercing, enough to scare the living daylights of any man. Then again, this was Sesshoumaru she was dealing with - the one man who could deal with her fiery temper.

"You," Kagura poked Sesshoumaru hard on the chest. "I told you to leave. Leave, leave, leave!" she said as she kept poking him hard with one finger until she started shoving him with the palm of her hand. Shockingly, Sesshoumaru remained passive. Like what she had been doing since his arrival, Kagura turned her back on him and walked quickly to the backyard, hoping he would finally leave her alone.

"Follow her," Gran Bettie said in a loud whisper.

Sesshoumaru didn't need to be told. As long as Kagura was willing to play this game of catch-me-if-you-can, he will play the game as well. He followed her directly; and actually thankful he could be finally alone with the impossible woman. At least, there would be no more interruptions from Kagura's mother or grandmother.

"Kagura," he said her name curtly. He waited for her to finally look at him.

"You don't get it, don't you?"

"Elaborate."

Kagura remained motionless from where she stood. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Why couldn't you leave things as it is? Why do you have to make things so complicated? Why should you… should you be this person that changed everything that I believed in? I don't need this. Damn it! I never wanted this." Kagura's voice was getting louder and louder, desperation growing bigger by the minute. Both her fists at her side were clenched, trying hard to control all her emotions pouring out.

"Do you know how much I despise men, Sesshoumaru? Do you have the slightest idea of my hatred toward your gender?" Kagura asked, still refusing to face him.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything. Somehow, he was a little confused of this small revelation. Within Kagura's anger was that tiny spark of weakness, something the red-eyed woman rarely showed. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was reaching a moment of despair. He could not recall a moment wherein he was so completely frustrated at something so trivial. He thought about the situation for a minute.

Was it in fact trivial? Here he was in a woman's house, who he only met some months ago, to profess some kind-of emotion. Falling in love then was not so trivial after all, Sesshoumaru concluded.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura's back, noting her shoulders were shaking. He wrinkled his brows in surprise. Could she be crying? From what he understands, women tend to become emotional; but he never actually imagined Kagura as that. He had always envisioned the red-eyed woman as tough and crude. Only showed how little Sesshoumaru knew about the opposite sex. _You learn something everyday_, Sesshoumaru wryly commented to himself.

"I do not understand what you're saying, Kagura," he finally admitted his confusion to what Kagura was saying to him. It would take a lot for Sesshoumaru to admit something like this. Sesshoumaru finally gave in to a small sigh of desperation. "I just need to know."

"You need to know, huh? About why I went to your stupid apartment?" Kagura snickered. There was a throbbing pain developing in her throat. Words would be harder to utter now; but he needed to know. "Very well, I'll tell you." she spat out, her voice filled with venom.

Kagura twirled around to face him. Her scarlet eyes glistened like a burning flame. What came out of her mouth shocked Sesshoumaru to the very core.

"I hate you, Sesshoumaru."

Well, that was surprisingly honest and direct-to-the-point. But… here's the thing. It didn't answer the question of why she was there. Sesshoumaru mused as this as he was at a loss of words. "You hate me hence you decided to pay me a visit?" he questioned unwittingly.

Kagura didn't even comprehend the substance of the question. She was lost swerving in all the emotions inside her. "I hate how you talk to me. I hate how you open the door for me. I hate how you listen to me intently. I hate how you make me feel fragile, sensitive and… and…" her voice trailed as tears began rolling down her cheeks. She swiped at them hard but it was as if a gate was opened and the tears rolled out one by one. She hated the thought of crying in front of a man – crying because of a man!

Sesshoumaru slightly frowned, not of what Kagura said but at his inability to understand. Or, perhaps, he was simply astounded by her bluntness. "I see," was all he could say as he watched her sob. How should he comfort a woman? He had been witness to a few of Koura's "tantrums" but she was easily pacified. Kagura on the other hand was a different woman, completely different.

His short reverie was halted immediately by another hard poke on his chest. "No, you don't see," Kagura cried. "Because… because if "you see", you would know that all I said right now were j-just… l-lies," she stammered, finding it hard to talk from all the sniffing she was doing. "Just lies, Sesshoumaru. Because, the truth is... the truth…" this time she started pounding on his chest. "The truth is…"

"This is all your fault..." she whispered. There was a moment of pause and the pounding ceased. For a few seconds there was just tiny sobs in the air. Then, she burst into violent sobs before mumbling.

"Goddammit, I'm in love with you!"


	23. Head over Feet

I once mentioned in previous chapters that the fic was basically inspired by a song. i've been borrowing the titles to the lines in the song. This is the song I'm talking about: Alanis Morissette's Head Over Feet. I think it's a very, very romantic song and it suits the fic perfectly.

**disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and the song Head Over Feet belongs to its owners.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Head Over Feet**

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it...  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You asked how my day was _

There. She said it. What more could he want from her?

Her arms flapped down heavily on her sides, as if she surrendered in defeat. Her head was bent down, afraid to see his face – that face that could only bear a calm expression. She was afraid that it might, this time, show disgust at her sudden revelation. Her lips quivered and tears still fell from her eyes. Damn whoever created the notion of love!

"I answered your question. Now, go away," she muttered, still refusing to look. There was no reply, not even a hint of movement from Sesshoumaru. What could he be thinking, feeling at the very moment? She wanted to question but what good would it do her? "You've got your answer. Now, leave," she said in half-whisper. Kagura took a step away from him but his strong grip reached for her arm. She wanted to pull away but her outbursts drained her strength. Plus, she was weak when in contact with him. Kagura felt his other arm enveloping her, his left hand travelling to her back, pushing her closer to him. Their bodies met in an instant and Kagura felt her knees weakened. Sesshoumaru's right hand released her arm; he used it to lift Kagura's chin. He looked at her sincerely.

"That is all the answer I need to hear…"

* * *

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

* * *

_

The last of his words were muffled inside her lips. A new sensation, something she never felt before, enveloped Kagura as Sesshoumaru gently probed her mouth with his. The kiss was slow, sweet and intimate. Soon, the longing from both of them could no longer be contained. It turned passionate and raging. He pulled her closer to him and her body crushed against him. Kagura's hands reached up to ruffle his silky hair, then travelling to frame his face. They were both breathless when the kiss ended. Kagura realized she was on tiptoes, and the only thing supporting her body was Sesshoumaru's arms on her hips. A single tear escaped from her eyes and Sesshoumaru softly wiped it away with his thumb.

Words were not spoken between them in the elapsed time. Both of them trying hard to come up with something, at least convey what was in their mind or heart.

The kiss ended but the embrace lasted for more than a moment. Words are not enough.


End file.
